The First of His Kind
by Isom
Summary: Phantom Devil Rewrite. multi crossover. The body of a man. The strength of a devil. The power of the umbra. The Spirit of a Ghost. He is the first of his kind. He has potential like no other. He...is still in high school? Warning contains: light swearing, minor gore, violence throughout, at most TV14
1. Prologue

**I own nothing!**

Prologue.

Prologue: 15 years ago: Amity Park, Illinois…

The moon had started to climb into the sky as the sun had just set. All was quiet as families were ushering their children inside from the coming storm. As the rain fell everyone turned inside as the night sky was blocked by clouds. All was quiet.

Except for the sound of high heels and boots running across the wet pavement.

The pair, a man and a woman ran towards a house. It was a normal two story red house with what looked like multiple machines being built on top of it. There was also a neon sign that read, Fenton Works.

"This is the place," the man said as he walked into the light.

He was of average height for a man about twenty or so years old. He was muscular as his clothes around his midsection showed he was fit. His eyes were a red color and his white hair hung down in his face, parted over his right eye. He wore a black zip up shirt with three buckles across it, two on the stomach one on the chest, red and black jeans with a belt that had a demonic looking buckle and red and black boots. Over this he wore a long red coat that went down past his knees. On his back was a large claymore that had an inverted skull sitting on top of the handle with its mouth open followed by the ribcage and the long blade as well as two femur bones sticking out at an angle. A sudden gust picked up revealing two hand guns on his sides.

The woman walked up next to him. This girl was a knockout as she had a slender, curvaceous and Amazonian in height (nearly 8 feet tall). Her black hair was done up in a beehive-like hairdo there were also four symbols attached to her hair, three of which were crescent moons and the third was an odd symbol. There was also a red ribbon that had strange text written on it. She also had gray eyes with a mole located close to her lips, a beauty mark. She flaunted her figure wearing a black skin-tight suit with a rose design on the abdomen, and was decorated with three belts on each arm, thing gold chains. She also wore a pair of black and gray heels, long white gloves, gold cat earrings, and a pair of glasses with a butterfly wing design close to the lenses. On her chest there was a place that was cut out in the shape of a crescent moon and what looked like a watch. On the backs of her heels there were also what looked like two guns arranged so the two barrels were pointed down.

"Are you sure about this Dante?" the woman asked, her accent showing her European ancestry.

"I'm not sure of anything, Bay" the now identified Dante answered, "That "Time Master" had better have been telling the truth or so help me, I will hunt his dead ass down and throw him into another grave."

"Bay" sighed as she picked up the basket revealing an infant. The baby was no more than a few months old. It was wrapped up tightly in a blanket to keep it warm and had a yellow pacifier in its mouth. Sitting on the baby's chest was a black painted pocket watch that had the image of a purple crescent moon eclipsing a bright gold sun with a red ruby in the middle.

The woman felt tears in her eyes as she placed a soft kiss to the baby's head and whispered, "Goodbye, Danny."

She pulled out a letter. She placed the letter with the baby and set the basket down before ringing the doorbell. The two then ran off into the night, running up the side of a nearby building.

Mere seconds later the door opened revealing an attractive woman wearing a back and light blue hazmat suit that clung to her curvaceous figure, with dark blue eyes and brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

She looked around and gasped when she looked down to see the baby.

She picked it up and ran inside yelling, "Jack, somebody left a baby on our doorstep!"

Up on the roof top the Dante and Bay both stood up. Bay slipped into Dante's arms and sobbed slightly.

Dante held her tightly, understanding her feelings. He rose his head as his eyes flashed crimson and said, "They're here."

The woman then backed up and sniffed slightly before saying, "Good, because I really need to shoot something."

Dante drew his sword and Bay pulled out a pair of large caliber hand guns from her back. Both were red and gold with ornaments hanging off the bottom of the handles and the words Scarborough Fair written in neat cursive on the sides of the vertical double barrels.

The two turned around and loud snarling was heard. The two charged and let off battle cries as they did. The sound of clashing metal, screams of pain, cutting flesh, and gun shots filled the night, being drowned out by the crack of lighting and booming thunder.

Inside Fenton Works…

The woman from before stood with the basket in her arms. The baby still sleeping soundly.

"Jack," the woman asked, "What are we going to do?"

Jack was a rather large man wearing an orange and black hazmat suit with black hair done in a mullet style.

Jack took the letter from the woman and looked it over.

 _It is with the gravest of hearts that we must give up our child. We hope that you will be able to watch over him and keep him safe. If he ever asks about us tell him that we loved him very much, despite what he may think. Please, watch over our Danny._

Jack was skeptical at first, if it wasn't for the few drops of water on the letter, indicating that the person who had written this had been crying.

"I don't know, Maddie," Jack said, "We could just raise him. We get enough money from our ghost hunting sciences."

Maddie nodded and said, "I know, but what about his parents. What if…

They were cut off when a small female voice said, "Mommy? Daddy?"

The parents turned to see a two or three-year-old girl dressed in a pink child nightgown with long red hair and aqua eyes. She had been awakened by the storm and came to her parents.

The child saw the baby and squealed, all sleepiness forgotten.

"Eek! A baby!"

The child ran excitedly upwards to the baby, Danny. The baby awoke from the scream, but didn't cry. It looked at Jazz curiously with big baby blue eyes.

"He so cute!" she giggled, "What's his name?"

The two parents looked at each other and shared a grin and said, "Jazz, this is Danny. Your new little brother."

Jazz smiled at the baby and tickled his stomach through his blanket making him giggle cutely.

As they all fussed over the baby, they never noticed the pocket watch in Danny's basket glow slightly from the inside with a purple light.

 **Fifteen years later, present day, Casper High School, Amity Park, Illinois…**

Sixteen long years had passed since the day Danny was unknowingly adopted into the Fenton Family. The years had been long and surely hadn't been easy, what with the entire town thinking the Fenton Family was full of crack pots. Danny originally though that the ghost hunting thing was cool, but after a few years it not only grew old, but it was also kind of embarrassing.

The Fenton family's belief in the supernatural had made things difficult for the Fenton children. Most kids were shied away from them by their parents. Having a dad who usually shoots first and asks questions later tends to cause some questions about child safety. Thankfully, child services had reviewed their case and found the lab they had in the basement safe for the kids.

Unfortunately, most kids followed their parents' example and left Danny alone leaving him nearly friendless for most of his life. This lack of friends made Danny a bit of a recluse in his age group and he was a bit shy as well mostly because everyone had already labeled him the son of two crackpots.

That changed when Danny entered elementary school. It was there that he met his fellow outcasts. The first was Sam Manson, a rather vocal and brash Gothic girl and Tucker Foley, a techno geek. The two had formed a very strong friendship over the years of elementary school and well into high school.

Now we join our heroes on a very normal day. A day that will end with Danny's life changing forever.

Danny let out a deep breath as she sat at the table in the mall food court. School for Danny's freshman year had just gone by and he still had a month before class started.

Danny had grown well for his age. He was about average height, but a bit skinny as far as most teens go, so nothing wrong there. His hair was black and had grown messy hanging down in front of his left eye. He currently wore his usual white short-sleeve shirt with red trim around the sleeves and circle on the chest, long blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Hey, dude," a familiar voice said.

Danny turned and smiled to see his two best friends.

The first was Tucker Foley. Like Danny he was about average height, a tad on the chubby side, and of African American Lineage. He wore his normal, yellow shirt, dark green cargo pants, white socks and brown shoes, and red beret with half-moon glasses over his turquoise eyes. On his back was his always present backpack and in his hand, was his ever-present PDA.

Next to him was Casper High schools resident Goth, Samantha "Sam" Manson. She was just a bit taller than Danny wearing a midriff exposing black top with a purple oval in the center showed enough of her still budding B-cups almost C, and black and green crosshatch skirt. On her feet were long purple stockings and black combat boots. She wore black bands on her wrists and her black hair was held up in a top knot by a green tie showing her amethyst eyes. Her lips were accented by purple lipstick.

"So, Danny, anything interesting happen today?" Sam asked as she sat down near her friend.

Danny shrugged and answered, "Nothing much. Mom and Dad should have their invention done today. They still haven't told me or Jazz what it is yet."

Tucker shrugged and said, "Who knows? I'd be surprised if it worked this time. No offense dude but your parents aren't exactly the best inventors."

Danny sighed and didn't bother to try and defend his parents. It was true that none of his parent's ghost hunting inventions worked. Mostly because they had never used them before. Danny wondered when they would give up on just using their intellects for something other than ghost hunting and consider something like new energy sources, medicine, or even the military.

The three friends stood around the table talking about most recent things like how their summer was going and how things were at home when Danny's pone went off.

Pulling it out he saw it was a text.

"Fenton Family meeting. Fenton Family Members only!"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Hey you guys, I got to get going. It looks like my parents might have their invention done."

Danny got up and left the mall, grabbing his motorized scooter, since he doesn't have a have a car yet, and took off for home.

After a few minutes he arrived at his home…which was not easy to miss. The massive building was at least four or five floors high with the addition of a massive UFO shaped dome on top with a bright green neon sign that said Fenton Works.

Danny shook his head and wondered what would kill him first…his parent's crazy inventions or embarrassment from this. Danny entered the house and walked down to the basement, which also served as the Fenton family laboratory.

Danny walked into see his parents going over some blueprints while someone else was waiting on them.

It was Jazz. She had grown a lot over the past decade and a half. She was now taller than Danny and her orange hair now cascaded down her back and was held by a blue headband. She wore a long sleeve that stayed loose around her B-cup chest with long blue jeans and simple black shoes.

Over the past few years Jazz had been shown to have acquired her mother's brains having scored high on standardized tests and had gotten a scholarship into a fancy college. Unfortunately, the praise from her teachers had cause her to develop a bit of an ego. If it even came up to the possibility of her being wrong, she didn't take it well and because of that she could come off as pushy and a bit of a know it all. Add in the fact that she didn't believe in ghosts always put her against her parents. Her relationship with her adopted brother, who she figured out was adopted when she was fourteen, had been strained in the past few years due to her taking on the role of the mature one in the family. Her constant coddling of Danny had caused Danny some embarrassment at school, but he was at least glad to know that his sister had his back.

"Hey, little brother," she said, "So what do you think it is this time?"

Danny answered, "Don't know. I just hope it doesn't go over like the ecto powered oven. I still can't look at turkey the same way without cringing."

Jazz sighed as she remembered that Christmas. Due to his parent's arguing over the existence of Santa, the turkey overcooked and wound up coming to life and swearing vengeance on all who ate turkey. It still baffled her that her parents, who believe in the supernatural, argue over the big jolly red man. It made no sense.

"Finally!" Jack said, "It's ready!"

Danny glanced at his adopted parents. The past years hadn't change the two much. Maddie looked almost the same as she did sixteen years ago making some people think she was younger than she was. The only difference was that her hair was out of its pony tail and cut in a way that her bangs framed her face.

Jack hadn't changed much either except his hair was out of its mullet style and a layer of gray hairs, a sign of his age.

Danny rolled his eyes and asked, "What's ready dad?"

Jack answered, "Danny, Jazz, your mother and I have finally outdone ourselves."

Jazz rolled her eyes as the pair hadn't really come up with a good invention in quite some time.

Jack approached a tarp that was hanging off the wall, and said, "Behold, our greatest invention to date! The Fenton Ghost portal!"

The large man ripped the tarp off revealing a large octagon shaped object with two sliding doors inside that were painted with black and yellow stripes and a large red alarm on the top of it.

"Whoa," Danny said sounding impressed before gaining a confused look and said, "What is it?"

"We call it the Fenton Ghost Portal," Jack said, with proud smile, "With this device we will be able to punch through the dimensional wall and reach a world your mother and I have dubbed the ghost zone."

Danny looked surprise and little nervous seeing as he has a reality breaking object in his basement.

Jazz, however, rolled her eyes and said, "Dad, this whole ghost thing of yours is starting to get ridiculous. There is no "ghost zone" because ghosts don't exist. And the subject of alternate realities thing is pure science fiction."

Jack, undeterred by his daughter's logic, said, "Soon to be science fact! Now put on your safety goggles this is probably going to be bright."

Danny and Jazz put on a pair of goggle like what their mother was wearing.

Jack pulled up a hood on his jumpsuit revealing a pair of blue goggles like Maddie's.

Jack picked up two power cords, one attached to the machine and the other to wall.

"Banzai!" he yelled as he plugged the two cords together.

There was a surge of power and the entire house seemed to lose power for a moment. The doors began to slide open revealing the interior of the portal which flashed brightly and then…blew out like a blown fuse. The only thing showing was the internal part of the portal which was just a tech filled hole in the wall.

"B-But it should have worked," Jack said, removing his safety goggles looking at the portal disheartened. Grabbing a soda can from the counter he threw it into the portal only for metal object to clatter to the floor.

"It... How? Why didn't it work? We did everything exactly right," he said, obviously confused and definitely downtrodden.

Maddie just looked at the portal then at their math and the blueprints. Though she didn't show it as much as Jack did she was upset. All that work, all that time spent doing calculations, making sure that everything was

"Maybe there's something we overlooked," Maddie said, "You're tired Jack. Let's go get some rest and we'll look at it tomorrow with a pair of fresh eyes."

As the two scientists went upstairs Jazz smirked victoriously.

"See I told you it was just science fiction," she said in her usual tone that said that she was proud she was right.

Or at least she would have had Danny not Gibb slapped her.

She looked at Danny who was giving her a mild glare.

"Just because you're right Jazz doesn't mean you have to be such a pain about it."

Danny walked back upstairs and mentally cursed the teachers for what they did to his sister's ego.

The rest of the day went without much incident. Jack was pretty much inconsolable as he had gotten so hyped up about getting the ghost portal to work. The man spent the rest of the night going over the blueprints to figure out what had gone wrong, but he couldn't find anything. He was eventually pulled away when Maddie held a plate with a thing of fudge on it under his nose.

Now we skip to the following afternoon where we find Danny, Sam, and Tucker standing in the basement/laboratory of the Fenton family. Maddie and Jack decided to go out to get food as what they had laid out hadn't thawed out completely. Jazz had left with them to make sure they got something good and because she wanted to get out of the house today.

Danny and his friends now stood in front of the defunct and broken portal and all were staring at it.

"This was it?" Sam asked, "A big hole in the wall?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, but apparently they didn't do something right. Dad was really upset."

Sam nodded and just stared at another failed Fenton invention. She then glanced at Danny and smiled suddenly coming up with an idea. The portal was busted so it couldn't be dangerous.

"Hey, Danny I dare you to go inside the portal and check the inside."

Danny blinked and glanced warily over at the portal and said, "I don't know Sam that might not be a good idea."

"Come on Danny," Sam goaded, "That thing is busted, you know it."

Danny glanced at Tucker who just shrugged and said, "Come on, man. It can't be that bad."

Danny sighed and walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a white hazmat suit with black gloves, belt, and boots. Danny then proceeded to put it on over his clothes.

"What's up with the jumpsuit?" Tucker asked, confused to Danny wearing a Hazmat suit.

Danny answered, "Better safe than sorry with this stuff. That's probably the only thing that I've learned from science class."

Danny was about to head for the portal only for Sam to stop him. Danny thought she had reconsidered her dare. That thought went out the window as she reached for his chest and pulled something.

Danny groaned in embarrassment at seeing she had pulled a large sticker that looked like his dad's grinning face.

Danny face palmed and said, "I don't know what's worse my dad's ego or his obsession with fudge."

Danny then face the portal. After taking a moment to steel his nerves Danny walked inside the portal.

Danny glanced around the inside of the portal and saw nearly nothing. Despite the light in the lab, the inside of the portal was dark, given there was no need for a light. Danny reached up a hand and ran it over the wall of the portal and placed his hand against it to keep from tripping in case of some loose cords or something along those lines. It turns out that Danny was right to do so as he felt his foot kick something on the floor. As he walked he didn't see he was approaching a small panel with two buttons, one green with the word "on" underneath it and a red one with the word "off" underneath it.

In a matter of seconds Danny felt the button and accidently pressed the green one.

An electric whine made the trio's blood run cold as the circuitry inside the portal lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Danny get out of there!" Sam screamed in horror.

Danny spun around and began to run, but his foot got tangled in the cord from earlier. Danny fell to the ground and looked up with a scared expression as Sam and Tucker lunged forward to try and grab their friend…but it was too late.

The portal lit up with bright green energy, the sound of the portal activating didn't drown out the screams of agony coming from within the portal.

The screams caused horrified chills to run down Sam and Tucker's spines as the portal flashed brightly and the screams filled their ears.

"Tucker unplug it!" Sam yelled at the tech geek.

Sam's voice shook the boy from his terrified stupor as he ran towards the wall where the plug to the portal was, but a surge of power stopped him before he could reach it. Sam tried to reach for the joining point of the cables that joined the portal to the wall, but she was stopped by a similar surge.

What was worse was that the surge spread to the portal and it lit up even brighter.

The two could only stare at the portal as they were helpless to save Danny.

Inside the portal Danny's voice was starting to get hoarse from the screaming, but he couldn't stop. The agony was insane. It felt like his body was being ripped apart and put back together repeatedly, like an abused toy or a model.

' _Make it stop…please…make it stop!'_

At that point Danny blacked out.

Then he began to change even more as his body began to expand.

Sam and Tucker both heard Danny's screams turn to silence and then to angry sounding growls and snarls.

Their temporary confusion turned back to terror as a white clawed gauntlet shot out and gripped the side of the portal.

Soon the rest came out and they were terrified at what they saw.

It was a large creature nearly as tall as Mrs. Fenton. The body was covered in black armor with white clawed gauntlets and boots, and belt. Its boots were tipped with three curved claws that were made to tear flesh. Its white gauntlets were tipped with long claws that looked like they could grip someone like a meat hook. The body itself was covered in black armor on the chest, shoulders, upper arms, sides, stomach, thighs, and hips. Its head was scaly and was humanoid in shape with sharp teeth and acidic green eyes that seemed dazed and confused. It had a mop of silver hair on its head that covered the left side of its face hiding one of those acid green eyes.

The two friends could only stare up in awe at the creature and slowly began to step back as they saw him looking right at them.

The creature then stepped forwards

They took a step back.

The creature then let out a loud roar and shot forward claws outstretched. The two just barely managed to dodge the huge claws as they dug into the ground leaving thick claw marks.

Fear gripping their hearts, Sam and Tucker did the only logical thing to do when you're are faced with a large creature of unknown origin.

They turned tail and ran.

The reptilian creature stepped forward, most likely to follow, before it let out a cry of pain, falling onto its hands and knees. The two teens continued to run, hoping to get away from the creature.

Back in the basement, the creature that was once Danny began to shrink as the process that created the monster began to undo itself.

Soon in the creature's place was a Danny, though changed, but not as drastically as he was moments ago.

The hazmat suit was now inverted, completely black with a white belt, gloves, and boots. Like his suit his hair had turned from raven black to snow white, and when he opened his eyes his normally baby blue irises had turned neon green. Another change was that his body now glowed bright and if you looked hard enough you could see through him.

Danny groaned in pain as he started to stand up.

"What the heck was that?" Danny asked the empty room.

Danny then realized that the lab was completely empty.

"Sam? Tuck? Where'd you guys go?"

Danny looked around, very confused as to where his friends had gone. He then, by complete accident, glanced over towards a mirror. Danny stopped and looked at himself completely surprised by the sight of the white-haired teen in the reflection.

"Whoa, who are you!?" Danny yelled/asked. After a moment Danny realized the stranger was copying his movements.

Danny approached the mirror, surprise filling his being. He reached out and touched the mirror. As his reflection did the same, realization began to set in.

He was a ghost…he was a ghost…HE WAS A GHOST!

"Holy crap!" Danny yelled as he jumped back in surprise.

Danny's mind began racing.

Danny was a ghost. He was by that effect dead. He was dead, six feet under, bought the farm, bit the big one. As his thought's continued to race, Danny didn't notice that he was starting to float. Slowly he rose up into the air until his head smacked against the ceiling.

"Ow, what the heck?"

Danny gasped and let out a cry as his arms wind milled and he spun around in the air, completely off balance. After a few more minutes of spinning around uncontrollably for a few minutes in an act that would have gotten anyone watching laughing, Danny finally got himself to stop and hold still.

Still a little off from not used to being in the air Danny began to speak aloud.

"Okay, calm down," Danny mused aloud, "just think, how do I get down?"

As soon as Danny thought this, he began to slowly fall to the ground.

Danny landed on his feet and then calmed down.

"Alright, calm down, Danny" he said to himself, "You just need to keep calm. What is it mom always said to do in an emergency…keep a cool head and think."

Danny took a deep breath and let it out.

"Alright, I'm a ghost now…I can fly…and probably do other stuff. I have no idea where my body is…hey where is my body?"

Danny glanced around and realized that his corpse wasn't around. He then turned back and saw the ghost portal was now open and active, a ghostly green energy filled the once vacant hole with churning and swirling green energy.

"Oh great," Danny muttered, "My body must have been fried by the portal."

Danny just started at the swirling green soup that made up the interior of the portal and said, "Damn. Well okay…I just need to wait until mom and dad get home and they'll fix everything…I hope."

Danny started to think of ways for his parents to come and figure out what was going on.

Danny blinked at that as he realized something. He didn't even recognize himself when he realized he was a ghost, how would his parents? His imagination began to wander, and he began to see his parents and sister coming home, not recognizing him and attacking him. Then waking up strapped to a table about to be dissected, ignoring his pleas and begging them to believe him.

Danny shuddered at that idea and then let out a sigh.

"Okay, calm down Danny," Danny said, "What happened? I walked into the portal…I hit a button then…the portal turned on."

Danny glanced at the portal then he glanced down to the ground and saw the claw marks on the floor. Danny felt a small amount of panic, but when he saw that there wasn't any blood.

Danny then realized that the room seemed to be getting taller. Danny glanced down and let out a surprised gasp as he saw he was sinking into the floor. His new powers responded to his urge to get out of his situation and he flew up into the air and he crashed into the ceiling again.

"Ow, Dammit!"

Danny got down from the ceiling and landed on the ground.

Danny then heard the door open and felt his heart freeze in fear.

"Danny," Maddie called from the living room, "We got the pizza! Honey? Where are you?"

Danny's heart raced as he looked at the ascending stairs with a cold sweat. If his heart could beat it would be racing and it would be beating louder and louder as the sound of multiple footsteps grew louder and louder.

There was no way his parents would recognize him if he couldn't recognize himself.

Danny wished he looked normal. He wished he could change his appearance and look normal again!

As the footsteps stopped a sharp gasp reached Danny's ears.

"Oh my God!" Danny heard his mother yell and he braced himself for the worst.

"You got the portal working!"

Danny blinked in confusion as his mother rushed past him and up to the swirling green vortex.

Danny looked at his mother in surprise. He heard Jazz say something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He continued to stare at her surprised. Danny then glanced at the mirror and saw that he had changed back to normal. Black hair, blue eyes, white and black hazmat suit. Danny let out a sigh of relief.

Then he was nearly knocked off his feet as he felt his father's large hand give him a pat on the back.

"That's my boy," he said with pride obvious in his voice.

Danny smiled to see that everything was normal. Then he looked down at his hand and his eyes widened as he saw his hand temporarily turn invisible before turning back to normal. Thankfully nobody seemed to notice.

Danny had to resist the urge to gulp and just smiled at his father.

He had a feeling that things were about to get very weird.

 **Meanwhile…**

The image of Danny standing with his father patting him on the back.

A figure sat on a throne, completely wrapped in shadow. All you could see of him were red eyes and a staff with a clock at the top.

"It begins," he said, his voice echoing through the room.

 **Cut! Okay, here is my new version Phantom Devil, now named The First of His Kind. Now, before the story starts I need to get a few things off my chest about this story. First, the Danny Phantom universe is very small, mostly limited to his town. I'll be expanding the universe to include a few Capcom games, so expect more than this. Second, this will follow canon for some episodes before things start to deviate. Third, this is going to be written like an anime, so expect people to yell out attack moves.**

 **Now onto what you can expect from the characters.**

 **Danny Fenton/Phantom- Danny is going to develop a bit more naturally as a hero and a person. He is going to find difficulties as most heroes do and he'll overcome most of them. Danny will also show being under the pressure. As for his heritage, Danny won't show the powers from his heritage right away. He'll call on them at random intervals.**

 **Sam Manson/Tucker Foley-Don't worry, Sam and Tuck were just scared. If you saw your friend go into a portal, get fried, and come out a reptilian monster that then attacks you, you'd feel scared too. Now I have nothing against these two. While Sam means well she can be pushy and has a habit of going through with her plans without really thinking of the consequences like in Mystery Meat. As for Tucker, I have nothing against the boy. He's smart as we've seen in several episodes, however I believe he is just lazy. Also, expect them to mature. Sam's hypocrisy, Tucker's ego, selfishness, and playboy way of thinking have caused Danny a lot of trouble over the series. Examples being, King Tuck, What You Want, Memory Blank, and other such episodes. They will learn from their mistakes unlike the series. Oh, and before I forget, the reason Tucker is a little chubbier than his canon counterpart is his all meat diet. I'm pretty sure that Tucker's diet would result in a little bit of weight gain.**

 **Jack/Maddie Fenton-The Fenton parents are normally portrayed as idiots. However, I will be toning down on that. Seriously, the episode Prisoners of Love was pushing it. You can't be that stupid to not notice a giant ship shoot off into the ghost zone after you mistakenly launched it.**

 **Jazz Fenton-Jazz…well I'm okay with Jazz to be honest. While I feel like she had Danny's best interest at heart, she is pushy. As for her bad parts, as we've seen like in Prisoners of Love, she freaked out after learning she was wrong about her father's decision to apologize.**

 **As for other character's you're going to have to wait and see. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Mystery Meat

**I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: Mystery Meat**

 **(Cue Intro: Normal Danny Phantom Introduction.)**

 **(Comic Title: Mystery Meat. Tagline: Today's Special: Horror. The image shows Danny in ghost form flying at a large monstrosity made of meat that's holding down Sam and Tucker in what appears to be a kitchen.)**

Danny let out a sigh as he got up at the familiar sound of the alarm. He swung his hand, his arm going intangible by complete accident. Danny groaned in frustration as he looked at his untouchable hand. After a minute it turned back to normal and he turned off his alarm clock.

It had been over a month since the accident. The accident had left Danny trying to control his new powers. He had found himself taking his ghost form at random times as well as going intangible or invisible at bad times. This had resulted in him breaking a few things at school and getting a reputation as a klutz at school.

Another problem that came up was the fact that Sam and Tucker seemed to distance from him for a while. The two avoided him until school started and even when it started they seemed to be afraid of him.

Hell, when he first approached the both they freaked out screaming they were being attacked by a mad ghost. Danny tried to convince them that he was who he said he was. They wanted proof. Danny wound up telling them about the time Tucker threw up in Sam's lunch box when they were little…and how Sam promptly pushed him off the monkey bars. After that revelation they accepted Danny was who he was. Though Tucker had to deal with an angry Sam for the lunch box incident. After a while things got back to normal…well as normal as a boy who has recently gotten powers can be.

As Danny got out of bed and walked to the shower he wondered how things were going today.

After showering Danny walked downstairs, walked through the living room, and entered the kitchen

There he saw Jazz reading a book on psychology, and his parents both working on a non-destructive weapon. After an incident involving a misfire they decided they would limit all weapons to the lab.

Danny poured himself a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal before sitting down to eat.

After a few minutes his parents stood up and Jack proudly proclaimed, "It's done!"

Jazz looked up from her book and asked, "What is?"

Jack held out the bizarre looking device with a bunch of buttons a little round screen and a small satellite dish on the end of it.

"We call it the Fenton Finder," the Fenton patriarch said, "With this we'll be able to find any ghost wherever it is."

Danny gulped loudly as he heard this.

In his fearful moment Danny's hand went intangible and the spoon in it and falling into the bowl.

"Oh please," Jazz said as she returned to her book, "That this is probably going to be about as useful as that ghost catching thermos you made."

At that moment of silence, the device it spoke, **"Ghost detected. Move directly forward."**

The pair moved forward, and Danny began to move, getting out of his seat and backing up towards the wall. When he was backed up against the wall and couldn't move any more he began to mentally panic.

 **"You have found the ghost. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."**

The two looked at Danny who looked nervous.

"Wait…darn it," Jack growled in frustration, "That can't be right. Looks like this thing still needs to be worked on."

Danny looked between the device and his parents before letting out a small sigh.

"Actually," Danny said, getting their attention, "There is something I need to tell you."

Before he could say anything, Jazz broke in again and said, "You don't need to say anything, Danny. Now let's go before their paranoia and irrationality rubs off on you. I'll give your ride."

Jazz then pushed Danny out of the kitchen, grabbing his backpack along the way, and headed out to her car.

There was a moment of silence in the kitchen. Maddie idly wondered what it was Danny had to tell them. Jack, however, had a different thought process.

"Wait, Jazz has never driven Danny to school before. Danny don't go, it's a trap!"

He was about to rush off only for Maddie to grab him by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Jack," she said, "Jazz has been driving Danny to school ever since she got her license."

Jack blinked and slapped himself on the forehead saying, "Oh right."

 **Later at Casper High…**

"I came this close to telling them," Danny muttered as he and his friends walked down the hall of the educational institute.

"Come on, Danny," Sam said as the trio ascended a staircase to their next class, "we both know that your parents won't listen, and worse they won't understand. Why won't they just accept me!"

Danny stared blankly at Sam. It was no secret that Sam's parents didn't approve of her lifestyle or how she dressed and presented herself.

"Sam…I'm talking about my powers…my problems," he said.

Sam chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah…so am I."

Danny sighed and said, "I know, it's just this is frustrating. It's bad enough that I'm the son of the local crackpots, but if people see me walking through walls and turning invisible, I'll become the biggest freak in town."

Tucker suddenly said, "Uh speaking of weirdness…"

Danny blinked in confusion until he realized Sam and Tuck were getting taller. He looked down to see his legs had become intangible and he was phasing through the floor. Sam and Tuck quickly grabbed Danny by his arms and lifted him from the floor just as his legs turned back to normal.

"Damn it," he growled as he continued up the steps and down the hall, "If my parents can make something that turns me into a ghost why can't they make something to turn me back to normal.

Sam and Tucker caught up with the boy and Sam tried to get Danny to cheer up.

"Danny your powers make you unique," she said, "Unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

There was a hint of pride in her voice.

Tucker then asked, "What does that mean again?"

Danny answered, "She doesn't eat anything that has a face."

Tucker just shrugged and said, "Eh, who cares about that. Two words Danny, meat connoisseur."

The techno geek got in close, creeping Danny out for a moment, and sniffed.

"You had sloppy joes last night," he said simply.

Danny blinked in surprised and said, "I'm not sure whether to be impressed or disturbed."

Tucker just grinned and said, "Meat heightens the senses and my all meat streak is almost sixteen years strong."

Sam just smirked and said, "A streak that is about to be broken. I finally managed to get the school board to agree with me on a new menu."

Tucker and Sam looked at the girl and Tucker asked, "What did you do?"

The amethyst eyed girl smiled and said, "You'll just have to wait and see."

With that said the girl walked down the hall towards class followed by her two friends.

Meanwhile, Danny began to get a sick feeling in his stomach.

The rest of the day went normally…being bored by droning teachers, nerds getting picked on, and jocks showing off.

Come the lunch break they were wondering just what it was Sam had changed. When they arrived at the cafeteria, the two were starving, especially Danny since he never finished his cereal from breakfast. The two were excited as they were serving meatloaf today and it was one of the better meals they served. When they entered they felt their jaws drop at what they saw. Most things were normal in the lunch room. The different groups and cliques all hung around with each other. However, what really got their attention was the line. Hanging over the lunch line was a banner that read, "New this week: Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Menu."

Danny looked at the lunch lady with a concerned expression as she placed a slice of bread with grass laid out on it, like it was a sandwich.

"What is this grass on rye?" he asked out loud, causing the lunch lady to shrug and motion for him to move along.

After getting out of line the two immediately spotted Sam near their usual lunch table.

"What have you done!?' Tucker asked angrily, after he arrived.

"Tucker, it's time for a change," she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen the lunch lady, having served the last of the "food" walked out of the kitchen, pulling out a large cheeseburger, wrapped in foil, she had managed to sneak in her apron when this whole thing was announced.

As soon as she left a large green crack began to form in the wall. It spread until it split open revealing a glowing green interior. A figure stumbled out and looked around slightly confused. It was then the figure realized the place it was in was familiar. After a moment, it saw a binder on the desk a nearby counter that said, "Recyclable-Vegetarian Menu", and its eyes narrowed in rage.

Back out in the cafeteria the trio sat and ate. Well, Sam was eating, Danny and Tucker was all just staring at their food, if you can call it that. Danny, out of simple curiosity, simple took one bite out of the stuff and almost immediately spat it out.

"Uh, Sam, don't you think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked after he chugged down some water to get rid of the taste of the food.

Before Sam could answer they were interrupted by one of the teachers. He was an old Caucasian male, late forties early fifties, with a bald head, the remains of a goatee on his chin, and dark green eyes. His bulging gut was under a light blue dress shirt with the sleeve rolled up and black tie, with a pair of plaid shorts, white socks, and black shoes.

This was Mr. Lancer, teacher at Casper High, and probably one of the most disliked by the student body.

He looked down at Sam and said, "Ms. Manson, the school board sent me to personally thank you for giving us this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

Suddenly, Tucker started sniffing the air as a familiar scent went under the carnivore's nose.

"Meat…near…" he said as he sniffed the air. As he realized the smell was coming from Lancer he glared at the teacher.

Lancer took a half a step back and raised his hands defensively as he said, "No! No, the rumors of an All-The-Meat-You-Can-Eat buffet in the teacher's lounge are unfounded and true. Thanks again."

He walked away and started picking his teeth with a toothpick.

Tucker turned and sent a glare at Sam and said, "Yeah, Sam, thanks for making us eat garbage."

Sam scoffed and said, "It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage," Danny and Tucker both said.

At that point Danny gasped as a cold feeling went through his body, and a wisp of light blue mist was blown out of his mouth. Something Sam and Tucker were quick to notice. This was Danny's ghost sense, a power he discovered shortly after the accident. It only went off when anything ghostly was nearby.

"Guys, we have a problem," Danny said.

"Fenton!" A familiar, and somewhat whiny sounding voice shouted.

"Make that two problems," he said as he turned towards the voice, as did everyone else to see what was going on.

With a groan of frustration, Danny turned around and faced the person.

The boy, despite being Danny's age, was taller and a lot more muscular, indicating he hit puberty a bit earlier than some. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a pair of jeans and red and white sneakers. Over his shirt was a red and white letter jacket.

This was Dash Baxter, the Casper High Raven's star quarterback, captain of the basketball team, self-proclaimed "King of Casper High, and the school's biggest bully.

The jock had crowned himself king after hitting puberty early and gaining extra muscle. Also because of his social status some of the teachers let him get away with messing with the less popular students, since a good portion of the school's money came from sporting events. If the teacher wasn't in his pocket then he played teacher's pet, acting like a model student for them. This caused most of the teachers to take Dash's word at face value.

He walked towards Danny with a scowl on his face and said, "I asked for three mud pies. And you know what I got? Three mud pies! Literally!"

He picked up Danny by the front of his shirt and continued his rant.

"After high school it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy the rest of my glory days eating **mud?"**

Sam, deciding it would be a good time to interrupt said, "Actually, it's topsoil."

Dash just scoffed and said, "Whatever."

He pushed Danny back into his seat and place the tray of mud down in front of him.

"Eat it," he ordered, "All of it."

Danny glanced past Dash and saw a figure in the kitchen that didn't belong there. Mostly because after serving everyone the lunch ladies leave to eat, themselves.

Danny knew he had to think fast. His first impression was to cause a food (garbage) fight, but that would only get him in trouble. After a few moments of thinking, he got an idea.

Danny just rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "Seriously Dash, just because you don't like it doesn't mean you have to eat it. And do you think you're the only one who doesn't want to eat this slop?"

As Danny said this many students glanced at what was being served and winced slightly at the sight of the unappetizing looking food.

"Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go find a vending a machine and see if I can squeeze a meal out of a few bucks," Danny said simply as he got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

There was a moment of silence following his departure.

Sam then got up and ran after her friend saying, "It's not slop, it's recyclable matter."

Tucker quickly followed, "Hold up man, I may need a few bucks."

After that other students began to realize that vending machine snacks would be better than this stuff. Slowly, the various groups of the school began to break off.

As the students dispersed and the cafeteria began to empty Danny, Sam, and Tucker stayed back.

Before Sam could say anything, Danny entered the kitchen. The two looked at each other and followed him. Danny entered the kitchen and saw the ghost who had set off his sixth sense.

Now, Danny had seen plenty of ghosts before, but none of them were human. Most of them were ghost animals, from pets to wild animals such as moose, deer, and bears.

This was Danny's first time seeing a human ghost.

The ghost was female, standing about his father's height, take away an inch or two. She was also overweight with a thick body and arms. She wore a pink lunch lady uniform with a white apron, yellow gloves on her hands, and a hairnet that held back her white hair. Her eyes were red, which was common among most ghosts, but what stood out to Danny was her skin. Instead of the bright ectoplasm green he'd seen on the fur of the ghost animals she was a sickly green. The kind of green you get when you're sick.

The ghost turned towards them, finally noticing them, and spoke. Her voice was happy and rather sweet, like a sweet old lady, which she was, in a sense.

"Hello, dearies," she said in a polite, grandmotherly tone, "Can you help me? Today's special is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did somebody change the menu?"

Without a second thought Tucker jerked his thumb at Sam and said, "Yeah, she did."

Almost immediately the ghost's expression changed. Her face became angry, he eyes glowed a brighter shade of red, and her hair flailed wildly like white flames as actual green flames burst into existence on her back.

"You changed the menu?!" she screamed in absolute rage, "The menu has been the same for fifty years!"

The three backed away with terror on their faces. Danny quickly managed to get his wits about him.

"Get behind me," he ordered as Sam and Tucker did just that.

Danny could have sworn he heard a sarcastic remark from Sam, but he ignored it and said, "I'm going ghost!"

A bright white ring appeared around Danny's waist and split in two, the two rings were going up in two different directions. When they passed Danny was clad in the ghost form he had gained a month ago.

Danny flew up and faced the ghostly woman shouted, "I command you to…um…go away!"

The Lunch Lady snarled and said, "You protect this menu changing harpy. Then all three of you shall perish!"

She held out a hand which glowed bright green.

The plates within the kitchen began glowing green and floated into the air before shooting forward towards Danny.

The half ghost reacted quickly, and he turned intangible causing the various objects to go right through him.

After realizing this he said, "Hey, I actually meant to do that."

The Lunch Lady seemed angered by the lack of success and then aimed at Tucker and Sam sending a wave of plates and platters at them. The two dodged, but were shocked when they saw them turn and graze the wall. The plate leaving gashes like they were giant round shuriken or buzz saws. The platters then changed directions ready for another kamikaze run.

Danny reacted quickly flying forward and managing to catch the plates in his arms…and a few in his teeth.

Unable to fight he flew over towards a counter and dropped off all the collected objects. As he took out the few he had caught in his teeth he said, "Well, at least I know I have a back-up career plan as a bus boy."

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard something shaking. Three ovens in the back of the kitchen were shaking wildly emitting green smoke.

"I control Lunch," the ghostly woman growled, "Lunch is sacred. Lunch has rules!"

Her mood then did a complete 180 as she pulled a piece of cake from out of nowhere and said, "Anybody want cake?"

The group could only stare at the woman with shocked expressions, completely caught off guard. The only thing they could do was nod.

"Too bad!" she shouted, her mood doing another 180, "Children who change my menu don't deserve cake."

She flew up just as the ovens opened and fire a triple shot of bright green flames at the group. Sam and Tuck dodged at the last second. The heat from the flames was enough to make them sweat. If that wasn't enough they burned through the plaster and metal of the serving area and smashed into a table, reducing it to ashes, melted steel and plastic.

The group was suddenly very glad that Danny had managed to get everyone out of the cafeteria now.

The lunch lady growled as she held up her gloved hands. Energy went from her hands to the ovens. The centermost temperature knobs turned into crimson eyes as the glass doors turned into sharp glass teeth with bright green flames in the depths of their maws.

The newly formed monsters roared angrily as LL went intangible and flew through the opposite wall and away from the group.

The trio of monstrous ovens charged forward causing Sam and Tuck to scream. Danny flew down and grabbed the two and after a moment of concentration turned all three of them intangible before flying through the wall into the hallway. The ovens, their targets gone, couldn't stop themselves from crashing into the wall forming large square shaped dents right under the smoldering hole their earlier fire blast had left.

In the hallway the trio crashed to the floor after turning solid again.

"Wow," Tucker said, impressed after seeing Danny in action, "you're getting better."

Sam, however, had her mind somewhere else.

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?!" she half yelled angrily.

Before the two could say anything, a small tremor seemed to shake the school and the lights in the hallway seemed to die. A sudden wind picked up, becoming so fierce that locker doors were ripped open pulling out books and papers.

Following the trail of flying books and papers to see the Lunch Lady standing down the hall. Her face, portraying her anger.

As the wind continued Tucker started sniffing the air as familiar and delicious smells went through the air.

"Steak, Rib-eye, barbecue, choice cut, well done," he started muttering.

The others thought he was crazy until they saw the various pieces of meat passing through the air and moving towards the woman. The meat collected on her body and merged together like a giant meat ball. It grew arms and legs becoming a giant meat suit.

"I thought they got rid of the meat, "Sam said, "Where did it all come from?"

Tucker's eyes narrowed and said one word that explained it all.

"Lancer."

 **Meanwhile at the teacher's lounge (aka the karma room) …**

Lancer stood before his fellow teachers who looked like they were starving. His hand laid on a tarp that was covering a table.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "I present to you, the All-The-Meat-You-Can-Eat buffet."

He pulled it away causing shocked gasps to run through the group. Lancer turned, ready to stuff his gut full of the good stuff, but stopped when he saw the buffet was bare. Not a speck of meat was in sight, there wasn't even any grease left.

Enraged, the overweight teacher slammed his fists on the bare table and growled, "Paradise Lost!"

 **Back with the group everyone cares about…**

The meat monster roared as it stomped towards the trio. It now stood a few feet taller than Danny with fists twice the size of his head.

The monstrosity turned towards Sam and pointed its massive hand at then, specifically at Sam and growled, "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!"

Doing another emotional 180 she pulled a cookie out of nowhere and asked, "Cookie?"

Caught off guard again, Sam could only shake her head.

Apparently angered by the refusal the ghost did another emotional 180 and angrily roared, "Then die!"

Danny got between the two and said, "No way, if anyone is expiring it's you!"

Danny stood strong ready to fight. Then his hand glowed white before he suddenly changed back to normal.

Glancing between Sam and the meat monster said, "Son of a- "

Before he could finish his swear a meaty fist slammed into his face knocking him off his feet and sending him crashing into Tucker.

The meat monster than reached out and grabbed Sam, pulled her into its body before turning and turning its legs into a meaty tail, that resembled a slug's, and slithered away at a fast pace.

"Come on," he said, "Change back. We have to go after them."

Before Danny could do anything, a small cough got their attention.

They turned and saw a rather irate looking Lancer.

"You two aren't going anywhere."

 **A few minutes later in Mr. Lancer's personal office…**

"Now…Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, would either of you mind explaining why you left cafeteria?" Lancer asked the two boys as they sat in chairs across from Lancer's desk.

Lancer's office was small with just enough room for his desk and the two chairs that wo boys were currently being forced to sit in. Off to the side there were a few screens that showed various areas in the school.

"Well," Tucker tried to explain, "We weren't going to eat what was in the cafeteria so me and Danny were heading to vending machines to get something eat. Junk food seemed better than what they were serving."

Lancer raised an eyebrow at that and seemed to accept the answer.

They thought that this would be the end of it, but unfortunately it wasn't.

Lancer got up and walked over to a filing cabinet, grabbed two files and walked back out.

He laid them down and opened one up.

"Mr. Foley," he said, "talking in class, chronic tardiness, several counts of having phone out during lessons, and repeated accounts of loitering by the girl's locker room."

Tucker looked sheepish at that, but didn't say anything.

The sighed and said, "Well, I guess a little trip to a vending machine is excusable given you've had not major bouts of mischief in the past. Now go and get ready for your next class."

The boy nodded and got up to leave. Danny was about leave as well, but Lancer stopped him.

"Not you Mr. Fenton. There is still something we need to discuss."

Danny looked confused as he sat back down.

"Now as for you Mr. Fenton, the most you seem to be guilty of is breaking a few beakers in chemistry class," Mr. Lancer read out of Danny's file, "Also no major mischief. Now tell me why it is you tried to pick a fight with Mr. Baxter?"

Danny had to resist the urge to face palm as he heard that. He should have known Dash would try something like this. This was also the main reason Lancer was one of the most hated teachers in school. No matter what the situation was he always bailed out the A-List…though for some reason he seemed to dislike Danny, for some reason.

"I didn't pick a fight with Dash," Danny defended himself, "He- "

Lancer interrupted, "Threw four touchdown passes the last game, and as such is immune from scorn. You, however, are not."

Danny had to resist the sudden urge to glare at the favorites playing teacher.

"However, since this is a first offense I am willing to let you off with a warning," the fat man said, "but do so again and there will be retribution. Do you understand?"

Danny had to resist the urge to growl and simply muttered, "Yes, sir."

Lancer nodded and said, "Good now I suggest you join Mr. Foley."

Danny got up and left the office with a growl.

As the door shut Danny immediately found Tucker and said, "We have to find Sam. Who knows what that nut job lunch lady is doing to her."

Tucker nodded and said, "Great you find her. I got to get to class."

The boy was about to leave when Danny grabbed his arm and said, "Oh no. You're helping since you're the one who got Sam captured in the first place."

Tucker looked shocked and yelled, "What? What did I do?"

Danny gave the boy a dark look.

Tucker then remembered how he was quick to point the finger at Sam and looked sheepish.

"Oh, right."

Tucker then sniffed the air, his heightened meat sense kicking in again and smelled something very familiar.

"I think I know where they're going."

The duo then went through the school following Tucker's nose as they tried to find their captured friend. The trail led them to a large locker near the back of the school where almost no one else could be found this time of day.

As they threw open the doors they were shocked to see a ton of boxes with loads of meat labels. Steak, pork, shish kebabs, chicken, and all other kinds of various meats and protein rich foods. Tucker was drooling. He had heard of the school having a large meat locker, but no one could figure out where it was.

"Wow," Tucker said as he ran up and hugged one of the many boxes, "I heard of it, but I never through I would live to see it."

Danny blinked at his friend's antics and said, "Okay…why is it you're the weird one when I'm the one with super powers?"

Danny's ghost sense went off and he knew the Lunch Lady was near. After that he light blue mist moved, as if it was leading them. The duo followed the mist until they came to the sight of the Sam and her ghostly captor.

"I didn't know that sense of yours could lead us to the ghosts," Tucker whispered as he glanced at his friend.

"Neither did I," Danny whispered back.

The two looked at the sight of Sam trapped in a mound of various meats as the ghost lady floated in front of her.

"Little girl," the woman said in a grandmotherly tone, "Meat is good for kids. It helps them grow big and strong. Why won't you eat it?"

Sam, stopped her struggling momentarily, argued, "We don't need meat. That's a scientific fact."

The ghostly woman did another emotional 180 as she growled, "Silence! You need disciple! Manners! Respect! Do you know where that comes from? Meat!"

She then became happy again taking out a chicken and a stead as she asked, "Red or white meat?"

Deciding to know that there was something, Danny transformed and said, "I'll distract her, you get Sam out of that pile of meat."

Hearing his stomach growl Tucker answered, "Way ahead of you."

Danny floated up and flew around the corner.

"Hey, grandma, clench your teeth!"

The woman turned just in time to take a shot to the jaw. She was sent flying before crashing into the wall leaving a large crack. She snarled as he raised her head to glare at Danny.

Meanwhile, Tucker got down next to Sam and said, "Don't worry, I'll you free in no time."

With that said, he started stuffing his face full of the meats finally putting an end to his hunger.

Sam gained a deadpan expression and said, "You've got to be kidding."

Back with Danny, the half ghost boy flew at the woman and lashed out with a kick. It was promptly stopped when the woman grabbed his ankle. She got up and held him upside down.

"You see?" she snarled, "This is why you need meat! Your all skin and bones!"

She threw Danny with surprising strength. Danny turned intangible out of reflex and went hallway through a wall. He quickly got his bearings and got up to face his opponent.

Good thing too as the mad woman had reached out with her powers, her hand glowing green as a box of shish kebabs opened and launched forward like miniature spears.

Danny, using agility and flexibility he didn't even know he had, dodged as fast as he could, the kebabs piercing the stone with ease. However, as he stopped moving, believe she had run out of ammunition, he found that she had held a few back, and sent them flying, bunched more closely together. Danny willed his body to change to avoid the projectiles, instead of turning intangible however his body changed. Extending at the waist in a snake like fashion.

Danny looked down to see his extended body and thought, _'Cool…a little weird…but still cool.'_

The lunch lady looked shocked before she let loose an enrage scream, getting Danny's attention. The meat in several boxes burst open and went towards her, including the meat that had trapped Sam.

The ghost had formed another meat suit only this time it was much bigger. As opposed to her first suit, this one had fists as big as Danny's torso.

She extended her arm grabbing Danny and then throwing him. Danny let out a scream as he turned intangible and went flying through the wall.

The transformed woman glared at Tucker and Sam before looking at them and letting out a loud roar sending bits of meat grease flying at them.

"Run?" Tucker asked in a scared tone."

"Run" Sam answered.

The two proceeded to run away screaming, heading directly for the door. The meat monstrosity then drew her fist back and unleashed a fist of meat that formed a blockade, preventing their escape. The ghost reached out and more meat from the surrounding boxes flew up and formed another fist for her.

She roared and ran after them, her large feet shaking the room.

The monster chased after them. She raised her hands and dark green flames erupted around them, cooking the meat then burning it. The smell of burnt meat filled Sam and Tucker's noses as the meat turned hard from being overcooked.

She brought her fists down. The pair just barely managed to dodge the massive fist. It left a huge crater, indicating how strong the blow was, and there was no crack in the hardened meat, indicating how hard it was.

The two redoubled their efforts to get away.

The transformed ghost simply turned into a swarm of meat and flew up and landed across from them with her massive hands raised up.

At this point Danny came back and his eyes widened as he saw his friends about to turn into patties. He flew forward and grabbed the two. He flew away as fast as he could.

The meat monster let out a growl as she formed her legs into a slug like tail as she pushed herself forward, moving much faster keeping pace with Danny. The boy need to think fast. He saw a wall and immediately got an idea.

He slowed down deliberately, as the woman raised her fists preparing to crush the trio. Danny moved from side to side dodging the attacks, which resulted in Sam and Tuck screaming in terror. As he was close enough to the wall, Danny sped up shooting forward, turning him and his two passengers' intangible. They flew through the wall, and the ghost realized she'd been tricked.

Before she could stop, she crashed into the wall leaving a massive pile of meat. The woman phased through the meat pile and growled.

Outside, Danny flew forward Sam and Tucker safely in his arms, relief flooding him.

Sam looked at Danny, ready to thank him for saving them, but was surprised to see he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Wow, Danny," she said, "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls, you must be exhausted."

"Of course not," Danny said, "What would…give you…that idea…"

Danny then fell to the ground as a combination from the exhaustion of fighting, as well as barely eating any breakfast and no lunch caught up with him. He fell to the ground losing consciousness and changing back to his human form.

Tucker looked from Danny to Sam and said, "Great, what do we do now?"

Thinking quickly, the two grabbed their friend and jumped behind a bush. The Lunch Lady came through a wall. She looked around and after not finding her targets, let out a growl before she returned to the school.

 **A little bit later at Fenton Works…**

Sam and Tucker carried Danny through the front door. They looked around and saw that Jazz wasn't around and quickly went upstairs passing by the kitchen where they saw Danny's "parents" sitting at the table working on something.

"Jack," Maddie said, "just give up on the Fenton Thermos for the day, it's obvious not going to work."

Jack, ignored his wife and said, "It will. Once we figure out how this thing works we'll be able to catch any ghost in the blink of an eye."

The duo continued upstairs, found Danny's room, and laid him on his bed. The two then sat down and waited for Danny to wake up. Not knowing how long that would take Sam helped herself to some of the books on a shelf nearby, while Tucker took out his PDA and started playing a game.

After a while Danny groggily opened his eyes. After a moment he realized he wasn't at school and shot up from his laying position.

"What's going on? How did I get home?"

Tucker, put away his PDA, and said, "We brought you home after you passed out. You've been asleep for four days."

Danny shot up and yelled, "Four days!?"

Tucker let out a chuckle as he said, "No, it's only been about an hour."

Danny and Sam were not amused at Tucker's attempt at comedy.

"Knock it off Tucker," Sam said, in an annoyed tone, "This is the second time today, your recklessness almost got him killed."

Tucker turned and glared at Sam. His belief that she was at fault for all this coming to bear.

"My recklessness?" Tucker asked, angrily, "The only reason this whole thing happened is because you took the meat away."

Danny, realizing a similar argument to the ones the two had had in the past was about to start, tried to play mediator.

"Now take it easy you two," Danny tried, but they didn't stop.

"I was just trying to make a better menu for everyone," Sam argued angrily glaring at Tucker.

In response, the techno geek scoffed, "Yeah, grass sandwiches and mud pies are really good food."

The argument continued for a good five minutes and Danny finally had enough.

"SHUT UP!"

The two stopped their argument at the shout. It was unnaturally deep and had a slight echo to it. The two turned to see Danny facing them with an angry expression.

"Both of you shut up and sit down."

Tucker took a seat at Danny's desk chair while Sam sat down on the edge of Danny's bed a little bit from Danny.

Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked between the two before stopping on Sam.

"Sam," Danny started, "did you really think that your own diet would be good for people to eat?"

Sam looked at Danny and said, "Yeah. We don't need meat. I mean look at me. I haven't eaten meat in years and I'm one of the fittest girls in school."

She said this with pride as it was true. Sam was stronger than most of the girls in her class. Danny was pretty sure that if she ever arm-wrestled with Dash she could give him a run for his money…and most likely win.

Danny nodded and said, "Really? And did you think that changing the menu like that would be accepted?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Well, they would have liked it if they had actually tried it."

Danny rolled his eyes. Sam could be stubborn, especially when it came to her own beliefs.

Danny then said, "Well then…what about Tucker? He hasn't eaten a single vegetable in his life. Did you think about the effect the new menu would have on him?"

Sam was about to answer, but stopped when she realized that she hadn't. Tucker had been living on an all meat diet most of his life. She didn't think about the effect the introduction of a foreign food.

Danny, seeing he got her to think, continued, "Also, do you think that people who have eaten regular food would eat what a person of your personal diet would eat after seeing it once? It was grass on bread and mud. Did you think that anyone would find any of that appetizing?"

Sam blinked as she heard this. Now that she thought about it, she was the only one in school on the recyclo vegetarian diet in school.

"Sam, I know that you meant well when you brought this menu change, but you didn't really think about the consequences did you? That sound more like something that your parents would do."

Sam's eyes widened as she heard that. She knew how much her parents had tried to force Sam to share their point of view on the world. That the normal way was law, and that anyone who didn't follow it was automatically a freak. How they tried to force her to wear bright colors and control her life.

She had tried to force her views on everyone.

Sam hung her head as he realized she had made a huge mistake.

She turned to Tucker and said, "I'm sorry Tuck, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

Tucker grinned at being in the right and said, "Good. Glad to see you see things my way."

Danny smiled and said, "Great…now you apologize to Sam."

Almost immediately Tucker's smile fell as Sam looked at Danny with surprise.

"What?!" Tucker almost yelled, "What for?"

Danny gave his friend a slightly menacing glare and said, "How about the fact that you almost immediately pointed a ghost towards Sam because you were upset over a menu change?"

Tucker stopped and wanted to defend himself, but knew he couldn't. The result of Tucker's thoughtless actions had nearly gotten Sam killed. Realizing what had happened was his fault Tucker gained a somber look and faced Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam," he said, truly apologetic, "I was so upset over the change that I wasn't thinking."

Sam nodded and said, "At least you realize you made a mistake. However, it may take a while before I can forgive you."

Tucker looked upset, but he understood.

"Now that that is out of the way," Danny said breaking up the moment, "we need to figure out how to deal with that crazy woman."

The other two nodded.

"I got nothing," Tucker said, after a few minutes, "We don't even know that much about her."

Danny thought about that for a moment. They didn't really know about what happened to make her so obsessed with lunch and meat in the first place.

Danny blinked and thought of something. He got up and walked over other to his computer. He booted it up and activated the search engine.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as she and Tucker joined him at his side.

Danny then typed a few words into the search engine. "1950's, Lunch Lady, Casper High, death."

After a moment the search proved to have results. One of the searches brought up a newspaper article titled, "Meatastrophe!"

The article was from the 1950's. The article talked about how a batch of rancid meat had been sent to the school by a complete accident. Thankfully, not many people were killed, people mostly getting sick. However, there was one reported death. The Lunch Lady in charge of the cafeteria, named Brenda O'Leary, had eaten a bit of the bad meat before the warning got out. A picture of the woman was present, and they were able to immediately recognize her as the Lunch Lady.

"So that explains why she's so upset over the lunch change," Tucker said as he read the article.

Danny nodded and said, "I think I heard my parents mention this before. They mentioned something called an obsession. Something that a ghost focuses more than anything. It makes sense when you think about it, as overseeing the cafeteria was her job."

Sam shuddered slightly at the idea of something you love killing you.

"What else do we know about her?" the resident goth asked.

Danny sat down and said, "We don't know much other than that. Other than her powers we've seen control over plates, ovens, and meat."

Sam added, "Don't forget the fire…and that burning thing she did."

Danny looked at her confused and asked, "Burning?"

The pair looked confused before they realized that Danny hadn't been in the room when she burned and hardened her meat suit.

"Remember that flames of rage trick she did back in the kitchen?" Tucker asked, earning a nod, "Well, before you grabbed us she burned the meat on her arms, making it crazy hard. She left craters in the ground for Pete's sake."

Danny blinked at this and rubbed his chin in thought.

"So," he said, "fire powers, control over kitchen appliances, and meat control. Now we have some idea on what she can do."

Tucker nodded and said, "So what do we do now?"

The trio became silent. They began thinking on what to do about this ghostly woman. She seems completely motivated by the fact that the menu had been changed, and due to Sam's actions.

Danny, after a few minutes, said, "Well, the first thing we do is have to draw her out."

The other two turned towards Danny and asked, "Then what?"

Danny blinked and said, "I don't know. We play it by ear. I'm sure my parents have at least one invention that will work."

The Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with blank expressions.

"Hey, cut me some slack, I'm not used to coming up with plans to stop ghosts," Danny said looking at them annoyed

There was a moment of silence before Tucker's eyes lit up and said, "I know! I think I know a way to get her attention. I better get started if I want this to work."

Before Sam and Danny could stop the carnivorous techno geek, he ran out the door and out of the Fenton household.

The goth and hybrid sat in silence for a moment before Sam broke the silence.

"You don't think he'll go too far, do you?"

Danny glanced at her and answered, "No…whatever Tucker does…it's probably not going to be very big. I mean, what could he do in one night?"

 **The next day…**

"A lot…apparently, he could do a lot in one night."

Danny and Sam both stared in shock at the sight of the massive protest that had formed in front of the school. There were multiple grills and vendors all over the place. They were grilling, frying, roasting, smoking, and baking all kinds of meat from chicken and turkey to ribs and pork. They smell of cooking food, barbecue sauce, and burning charcoal filled the air. Naturally, many of the students and plenty of teachers were taking place in the food. Other than the food being served there were various balloons shaped like eat products and the animals they came from floated in the air and people holding signs that showed they supported the protest. There was even a news crew nearby covering the protest.

Hey, when you live in a sleepy town you go with whatever news you can get.

Danny's attention was diverted to a large stage where pretty women in bare hotdog costumes were dancing. As they danced of stage, Tucker took their place with a microphone in his hand.

"What do we want?" he asked.

"Meat!" the crowd shouted.

"When do we want it?!"

"Now!"

Tucker smiled proudly at his handiwork. With this protest he would get a knew that it would get the ghost's attention and, most likely, get the menu changed as well. Two birds with one stone. As he noticed Sam and Danny, he got down from the stage and walked towards them. They were both shocked and slightly impressed.

"You got a protest together in one night?" Danny asked, surprised.

"My parents are a part of the NMS," Tucker answered with a proud smirk, "The National Meat Society. A group dedicated to all things carnivorous, well almost everything. Anyway, when I told them about the menu my dad called in a few favors, and BOOM instant protest."

Sam looked around and said, "I'm not sure if I should be impressed…or freaked out."

Danny shrugged and said, "I'm pretty sure we can manage to be both."

Danny looked around and said, "Do you really think this is going to draw her out?"

Tucker smirked and answered, "It should. This ghost is a meat lover."

Sam smiled at Tucker's thinking. Then she remembered something…something very important.

She turned towards Tucker with an alarmed expression and said, "Tucker did you forget that she- "

Before she could even finish her sentence, Danny breathed out a wisp of blue mist. At that point, the meat began to shake and was suddenly ripped away from those. Off buns, grills, hands and sandwiches the meat flew. Trucks full of them were ripped open knocking workers and chefs respectively to the ground.

The meat all focused until it took the familiar shape of Brenda's meat suit, this time taller than the school with fists that could crush a truck in its hands.

 **"It's lunch time!"** she roared as she looked down at the group with glowing green eyes.

The reactions almost immediate as everyone screamed in terror as they ran away, not wanting to get caught up in the massive monster's rampage.

"She can control meat!" Sam yelled, over the screaming of the panicked crowd.

"I did not think this through," the boy said simply, a look of absolute panic on his face, and making a mental note to kick himself for forgetting that crucial detail.

Danny looked around and seeing that nobody seemed to be looking quickly, changed into his alter ego. Thankfully, everyone was too busy being scared and running for their lives to notice.

"Danny are you seriously going to fight that thing?" Sam asked as her friend transformed.

Danny nodded and answered, "If I don't then who will?"

Danny flew up towards the massive beast and floated right in front of its face. Brenda immediately recognized Danny and let out a menacing growl.

The large creature raised its massive hand and swung it. Danny dodged to the left to avoid the massive hand. Danny flew around the massive blows that would crush him like an insect if he didn't move. Danny flew around the massive hands before turning invisible.

The meat monster glanced around and tried to find Danny. The boy in question turned visible behind her, right in the monster's blind spot. Danny drew back his leg and lashed out a kick that slammed into the massive beast's head. The strike caused her to stumble before she growled.

She spun around and lashed out with a powerful punch. Danny flew to the side warping his body, extending his waist to avoid the massive fist. He flew forward and delivered a punch right to the ghost's eye. She clutched the injured optical organ with a growl of pain.

She lashed out in rage and pain. Danny decided to do a repeat of his last attack and turned invisible. He flew behind her and lashed out with a kick.

Suddenly, the meat warped, and a hand shot out of the back of her neck, nailing Danny in the jaw knocking him back and stunning.

 **"Fool me once, boy,"** the woman growled as she drew her fist back and let it fly into the boy sending him skyward.

Sam and Tucker gasped at the sight and Sam said, "I hope he knows how to take a punch.

It was at this point that a familiar vehicle showed up. Jack and Maddie had raced to the school having heard about the attack going on with the news. They gasped at the sight of the large meat ghost and immediately brought out some of their weapons.

Maddie was the first to noticed Sam and Tucker and said, "What are you two doing here? And where's Danny?"

The two jumped as they had been too focused on the fight to notice the two.

"Um…Danny ran off," Sam said quickly, "He thought he saw another ghost."

Jack smiled at this and said, "That's our boy! Now stay back! We got work to do!"

The two ghost hunters brandished their weapons menacingly and opened fire on the meat wrapped Brenda. Their weapons barely did anything to penetrate the monster's now insanely thick hide.

The two teens amongst them looked at each other with nervous expressions. They hoped Danny would be able to beat her soon.

Speaking of which, Danny shook his head attempting to clear the cobwebs in his mind. He looked down at the monstrosity and realized that he wouldn't be able to get her with the same strategy twice.

Danny then flew upwards as fast as he could when he saw an airplane he knew he had flown up enough. Danny then performed a U-turn and flew down, his legs fusing into a ghostly tail and shot downward. Air whipped his face and pushed his hair back. He pushed his arms forward as dark green energy began to glow around them.

As he broke through the clouds Brenda saw his flying charge and didn't have enough time to react. The impact destroyed the meat suit and caused a nicely sized explosion that knocked the quartet of humans watching back onto their butts.

Jack and Maddie got up and saw a large crater where the beast once was. The pair looked at their weapons in shock.

"Maddie," Jack said, his voice portraying his shock, "I think you may need to redo your math."

The woman nodded as she hadn't expected to be that powerful.

At that moment a low groan got their attention. They looked towards the sound and saw Danny, thankfully still in ghost form, rose up from the crater.

The two saw the ghost that, they thought, was behind the trouble. They were about to approach. When they saw another ghost appear, the Lunch Lady, rise out of a nearby pile of discarded meat products.

"Oh dear, what a mess," she said, a sad and concerned tone filling her aged voice as she looked at Danny, "Are you okay?"

Danny got up and rolled his shoulder, which was slightly sore from the massive impact and said, "Yeah, I think so."

Immediately, she performed an emotional 180 and growled, "Tough! Because if you're okay, then it isn't part of my four-course menu of doom!"

She held out her hands, and a dark green glow came across a few piles of meat as they merged into tiny creatures only a few feet in height with glowing green eyes and growling angrily. Before they could attack Brenda was hit the back by a bright green beam. She roared in pain as a burn on her back.

She turned with an angry expression to those who would dare get in the way of her mission.

"Freeze ectoplasmic piles of post human consciousness!"

Danny turned towards his parents with shocked expressions.

Brenda let out a growl and ordered, "Kill them!"

The minions roared as they leapt at Maddie, Jack, Sam, and Tucker. The two adults jumped in front of the shocked teens and opened fire. The blast of bright green energy slammed into the meat monsters obliterating them into various meat products.

The pair of ghost hunters looked victorious while Sam and Tucker looked relieved. At least they were until the pieces of meat rose up and merged back together.

Meanwhile, Brenda was putting all her might into crushing Danny. Thankfully, she was not much of a skilled fighter as her punches were relatively show and sloppy.

Danny dodged a punch and countered with a powerful strike to the gut. Brenda stumbled backwards and snarled angrily. She roared as he charged forward and threw another punch. Danny ducked under the blow, but had to dodge when she threw out a punch with her other arm.

Danny caught this one and shifted his weight, like he'd seen in a few movies, and pulled Brenda off balance. Danny then lifted the two hundred plus pound woman and threw her like a rag doll.

She bounced across the ground before skidding to a stop. She got up, slightly dizzy from her sudden before a powerful punch to the jaw knocked her for a loop. She then felt herself being lifted and then thrown. She crashed into the wall of the school.

The woman growled and glared at Danny who had a smug look on his face. Suddenly, green energy flashed across her arm. She held out her hand with the fingers extended and curved. She drew her arm back as a bright green fork appeared above her arm.

She lashed out and the fork shot forward like a four-pointed spear. Danny dodged to the right. He got to see the four-pointed weapon pierce the brick wall, leaving four large holes. Danny, stood shocked for a moment, before turning towards his adversary just in time to see her raise her other hand into the air.

"Whoa…didn't know she could do that. I wonder If I can?" Danny said, before he turned his attention back to his opponent.

Brenda raised her arm and swung it down like a karate chop. As she did a massive wave of energy shot forward. Danny dodged, just barely, and was temporarily blinded by the dust cloud that came up after the attack.

Brenda, with shocking speed, shot forward and drew her fist back. A large construct formed…a large frying pan.

There was a loud clang noise as the impact slammed into Danny. A huge wave of pain went through the boy as he was launched across the field. He impacted the wall hard, leaving an imprint of his body and several cracks. Danny felt like his bones were going to break and he coughed up a large amount of saliva with bits of green sludge. He looked up just in time to see another frying pan flying at him and pushing him deeper into the wall.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were beginning to tire. The meat minions were proving to be a huge problem as they kept regenerating after being blasted. Maddie had been successful in holding them off with a mix of firepower and martial arts. Jack had been using firepower mixing with his pure brute strength. As part of not being experienced with ghost hunting the two lose their strength from the constant attacks.

Sam and Tuck had offered to help, but they had stubbornly refused saying they didn't need it.

Maddie noticed the fight with Danny now in the wall.

She quickly yelled, "Jack! The Fenton Thermos. If you stop her, you may stop all the meat."

Jack nodded and pulled out their first attempt at a ghost capture device. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to use it. Before he could even get the cap undone, a meat minion sprouted pointed chicken bones from his fingers and slashed at Jack's arm cutting his jumpsuit and his skin easily.

The man shouted in pain and he lost his grip on the device. The same minion kicked the weapon away.

Maddie jumped up to defend her husband. With some impressive martial arts moves and grabbed the thermos. She aimed the weapon at the ghost, and hit the green button on the side. Unfortunately, all that came out were some sparks of light. The meat monsters, realizing the weapon wasn't working jumped up and pinned the two ghost hunters to the ground, knocking their weapons away. They also grabbed Sam and Tucker before they could run.

Brenda continued punch with giant frying pants until Danny was smashed through the wall. After stopping and taking a bit of breath, she turned and saw the ghost hunters and teens pinned to the ground. Brenda walked forward and glared down at the group.

"You supported this menu changing hussy," she growled, "Now you will pay!"

She raised her hand as meat flew to her arm creating a massive meat arm which then lit on fire.

As the meat arm began forming, Danny got out of the wall, falling to his knees with a moan of pain. He looked down and saw the Fenton Thermos at his feet. He glanced towards the woman and winced as he got up, pain from the powerful impacts shooting through him.

Going off a complete hunch he reached for the device and picked it up. Danny uncapped the device and sent energy into his hands causing the device to glow. The device shot a bright white beam of energy.

The bright flash got Brenda's attention as she was hit in the back causing her to she lost her concentration and the meat fist fell to the ground with a thump.

She tried to fight the beam and got sucked into the device and Danny quickly capped it.

As soon as the ghostly woman was sucked into the device. The meat that was holding on to the four humans quickly lost its strength and fell to the ground without any strength whatsoever. Danny let out a breath of relief at seeing his friends and family safe.

Sam and Tucker both let out sighs of relief as they stood up from the massive pile of meat. Tucker had officially lost his appetite after seeing his life flash before his eyes. Sam was alongside Tucker in relief at being free mostly because most of the meat wasn't cooked yet. She made a note to shower as soon as she got home.

Jack and Maddie, however, had a very different train of thought.

The two ghost hunters jumped up and aimed their weapons at Danny.

"Hold it ghost!" Jack yelled, "Hand over that thermos!"

Danny looked like a deer in headlights not expecting his parents to train their weapons at him. Unfortunately, they took the ghost boy's lack of response as a sign of him not wanting to cooperate.

"Fine," Jack said as he aimed his weapon, "then we'll just take it!"

The pair fired…or at least they would have if their weapons hadn't fizzled out. The husband/wife pair quickly realized their attack on the meat ghost and her minions had killed the power sources on their weapons, and they need a recharge.

Danny, realizing now would be a good time to get away, flew off and out of sight leaving two fuming ghost hunters and two very grateful teens.

As Danny flew home he glanced down at the thermos. He smiled a bit as a small feeling of pride filled him at his accomplishment. He had fought a ghost, he had beaten it, with some help, and he had managed to stay alive the entire time.

As he flew he began to think that this was why he was given these powers. He would protect his town from the ghosts his parents couldn't. He felt a small twinge of nostalgia from when he was small, and someone asked him what he wanted to be.

He was a superhero.

 **Cut! Okay, that was the first episode of Phantom Devil. Now, you saw a few changes here than what was normal so let me explain. First, Danny is going to be stronger than the original series, as such I've decided to make his enemies stronger. For the Lunch Lady, or Brenda, as I've named her, I added to her repertoire as best I could. I used stuff from what we've seen in the show that they didn't use very much. We saw her use fire powers in the first episode, but it was never explored on. As for it hardening her meat, I know from personal experience if you cook meat too long it gets tough. As for her attacks when she was in human form, I saw a weakness she could do without. If there is no meat around she can be weakened significantly. Her "Fork", "Knife", and "Frying Pan Punch", are from an anime called Toriko, used characters Toriko and Mansam. Given how the show revolves around food, it made sense. There may be other changes with characters and a few other elements added later in the story.**

 **Now, you may have noticed that I took out the attack names for the show. That is because, after looking through it, I found it kind of pointless…and very stupid. Now, you may recognize them, or not, depends on the person. Anyway, still expect references.**


	3. Dance in Darkness

**Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it here, I started to write this, but I didn't like how it was coming out and I needed to restart it, for the most part. Anyway, I decided to add a little bit more divergence a little earlier than I originally planned. Anyway, on to the reviews.**

 **Ethan Demas-Truth be told the DBZ reference was a complete accident. As for Toriko, it was the only thing I could think of that suited the Lunch Lady and her powers. The other idea I had was for her to have powers like Sanji or Wanze from One Piece, but that would be too much. I will admit though, while action packed and funny…Toriko did get weird.**

 **Richard1081-No not this time. Too confusing to put in. However, there will be some Naruto elements added later in the story.**

 **Scheffelman. Thank you. As for the pairing, I'm not entirely sure about that just yet. A harem might be possible. I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure if Desiree will be involved.**

 **Shadowed Sword-Danny won't kill him…he will come close however.**

 **SpinItHypo-I have never done a baby drop off before, so excuse me if I am not good at this. As for compensation, (spoiler begin) I intended to cover that in a later chapter, maybe two or three (spoiler end). I know it was a little long, but I wanted to set the scene for Danny's getting his powers as it was where the show started. I think a mix of mirrors and canon…still working on that.**

 **Guest-Glad you like it. Well, Danny may gain some demonic abilities early on, after certain moments, but not too many. That comes later. If you were to right a story what traits would you want Danny to have?**

 **Guest 2-Glad you like them.**

 **Chapter 2: Dance with Disaster**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the incident with Lunch Lady Brenda. The story had of how a large meat protest had gone out of control at Casper High, but the interest didn't last very long, mostly because the equipment had been wrecked during the fight with Brenda.

The school board came down on Casper High about two days after this happened. Naturally, they were upset when they found the all meat buffet the teachers were getting when the students had to eat the bizarre food. That and they weren't very impressed with the slop that they had served beforehand. A result was a little bit more money sent to the cafeteria for better food, and a salad bar.

Speaking of which, Sam felt pretty upset since then as it was her change of the menu that lead to Brenda coming to the school in the first place. She was also disgusted with herself because she had acted just like her parents who kept trying to force their idea of normal on her for years.

Tucker was excited because it meant better food instead of "mystery slop" as he called it. He also spent about two days afterwards kicking himself for not thinking about how the ghost lady could manipulate meat like that.

Jazz didn't believe her parents about the ghost thing. At the time she had been off the school campus talking to some punk kid about some issues he was going through. Most likely, she was still attempting to show she could be a great psychologist.

The only people who seemed excited about the whole thing was Jack and Maddie. They were excited that they now had proof that ghosts did in fact exist. They were excited beyond belief. Now all they had to do was catch a ghost and they would finally have the proof they needed. Specifically, they had the urge to catch the ghost boy who they saw at the Danny's school. They kept talking about how they wanted to catch the white-haired ghost for stealing the Fenton Thermos and they would usually go into detail of what they would do to him. Danny had tried to throw in the idea that he might be a good guy, but the two scientists, if you can call them that, threw that out the window. They said the ghost boy was just a ghost, defending his territory, like an animal. They then proceeded to go into lecture mode about how ghosts weren't human anymore and how they lacked all the emotions and regular thoughts that a human did. On top of that they managed to get a sample of residual ecto energy from one of the many pieces of meat that Brenda had used. According to them, it was going to be a breakthrough for them.

As you can guess, Danny was especially nervous as he was afraid of what they would do if they caught him. It made it all the harder for Danny to want to tell his secret. Another thing that got them was the fact that they didn't recognize him. He only thing that changed about him, was the fact that he had white hair, green eyes, and a change in costume. Was he that unrecognizable in their eyes?

Despite this, with his powers now under his control, well more than they had been for the past month, Danny had begun to experiment with his powers, having become intrigued by the ability to distort his body during his fight with Brenda. With Sam and Tucker's help, Danny found a training ground in the old abandoned junkyard on the other side of town. Danny was able to practice with his powers and test his skills. Danny found that he could lift about 5 tons, three or so cars, easily. Also, using a speed monitoring app on Tucker's phone, Danny learned he could fly at least 100 miles per hour. Danny spent every hour he wasn't at school practicing and trying to figure out his new powers. Danny also learned how to manipulate his body in specific ways, distorting his arms to extend his reach, and how if he focused energy into his fists and feet he could punch even harder.

Danny was currently enjoying the peace. After the ghost attack at the school his parents had made sure to keep the ghost portal closed and monitored. Danny was currently leaned back, laying on the couch, and listening to some simple classic music. Danny had never been able to understand why, but classical music had always been relaxing to him. He found himself having a special love for "Fly Me to the Moon" by Lyn Duncan.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he opened his eyes and saw his mother standing over him. Removing his headphones, he asked, "What's up, mom?"

Maddie answered, "Sweetie, would you mind checking on your father and getting him up for breakfast? He's been down in the lab since last night. I think he might have fallen asleep at the table again."

Danny nodded at this. He remembered the last time the large man had been in the lab for too long. He almost blew his arm off. Grabbing his bag, Danny went downstairs into the lab. After a moment he found his father sitting in front of the ghost portal. Oddly enough, he was wearing a fishing jacket, a soda drink hat, and was sitting in a chair you would find on the back of a one-man fishing boat.

"Uh, Dad," Danny asked, as he approached, "what are you doing?"

Immediately, Jack turned towards his adopted son and said, "Quiet Danny, you'll scare away the ghosts."

Danny blinked in confusion as he looked at the object in his father's hands. It looked like a fishing pole made all of metal with a big of green near the top of the handle and the string was glowing bright blue.

Danny blinked at the bizarre invention and said, "Dad, this is a ghost portal not a fishing pond."

Jack smile and said, "Don't worry Danny, I'm fishing with the Fenton Fisher. You see this line?"

He withdrew the line and showed it to Danny, pulling it tight to indicate its strength.

Jack explained, "It's coated in a special anti-ecto resin that a ghost, theoretically, shouldn't be able to break. At least, according to your mother it shouldn't."

Danny blinked and began to worry. If his dad did catch a ghost, then it was going to be a lot of trouble.

Danny walked up to his father just as the rotund man cast the line and asked, "Uh, Dad, don't you think that this might be a little dangerous?"

Jack rolled his eyes at his son's worry as he continued to drink from his drinking hat. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

"You're right, Danny! I forgot the Fenton Net and the bait."

Jack was about to go get the items when he suddenly felt his stomach churn.

"Oh, crap," the Fenton Patriarch groaned, "That soda goes right through you."

He pushed the Fenton Fisher into Danny's hands and said, "Hold this for me, will you? Why didn't we install a bathroom in the lab?"

With that question, Jack ran upstairs to go answer the call of nature.

Danny stood in complete silence for a moment before a familiar cold feeling ran through him and a blue mist escaped his lips. He soon realized why when hard a deep growl come from the portal.

A large scaly claw shot out of the portal gripping the floor as a massive ghost pulled itself from the portal. What crawled out was a large creature that seemed like it was ripped right of Jaws!

It was a large shark easily weighing 3 tons with dark blue skin and a lighter blue underbelly. Danny could see the bright gray underbelly. From its teeth, large, pearly white and the size of daggers, the line of the Fenton Fisher was currently hung loosely from its teeth. The ghost shark's charcoal black eyes seemed to focus on Danny, before it's maw turned up into a toothy, almost malicious smile.

"Dad what kind of bait are you?" Dany asked, before the shark shot forward.

Danny dodged the massive pair of jaws, and rolled across the ground before quickly transforming into his ghost form.

The shark spun around mid-flight, as if it as swimming in the ocean. The shark snarled before it launched forward, attempting to tackle Danny. It succeeded and pushed Danny back. The boy drove his feet into the ground, thankfully not leaving furrows. As the Tackle stop the shark opened its mouth and attempted to bite down on the boy. Danny shot one hand up in between the teeth, wincing as the edge bit into his gloved hand.

As he held the jaws open, Danny got a whiff of the creature's breath and immediately regretted it, as he could smell of a mix of blood, rotten fish, salt, and what he could only guess was ectoplasm.

"And I thought my morning breath was bad," Danny muttered.

Danny then focused his powers. His hands glowed dark green, felt an increase in strength, and he started to move. He lifted the shark with a grunt and then threw it like a ragdoll.

It struck the wall right next to the portal, letting out a beast like shout. Danny immediately shot forward and started throwing punches. The shark's body shook with each impact to its thick hide. Danny then grabbed the beast and slammed it into the wall. Danny then lifted the beast up and then spun around, throwing the shark into the beast.

Danny panted and said, "I'm really starting to hate seafood."

Danny changed back and picked up the Fenton Fisher. At that exact moment Jack came back.

"Thanks Danny," he said taking the Fenton Fisher, "Now go on, you need to get to school."

Danny nodded towards his father and turned towards the door, grabbing his backpack. As he left however, he stopped mid-step and grabbed a large caliber ghost weapon from the table.

He picked it up, walked over to his dad, and laid it down at his side. Upon seeing his father's confused expression, the boy said, "Just in case."

 **(Cue intro: Normal Danny Phantom Introduction.)**

 **(Comic Title: A Date in Darkness. Tagline: The first date is the most dangerous. The comic cover shows Danny, wearing his suit, dancing with a woman, surrounded by a flock of bats. Her face is obscured by shadows, but you can make out short brown hair.)**

The scene opens to reveal Sam and Danny sitting at a table outside for their lunch. A roast beef and Swiss for Danny and a salad for Sam. This was something the school started to do earlier in the semester, allowing students to eat outside if the weather was cool enough, and it didn't seem like it was going to rain.

There was something that stood out about the school now, however. It was a large banner that advertised a large dance, the first one of the school year. No doubt, the idea was put forward by the teachers to attempt to return a sense of normalcy to the school.

Tucker was currently on the steps of the school attempting to get a date, but as usual he was denied every time.

Tucker had a reputation amongst the school as being a pervert, mostly due to his constant flirting and the times he was caught loitering around the girl's locker room. It also didn't help that, for some reason, Tucker always tried to get a date with the A-list girls. The same girls were usually spoiled and wouldn't give Tucker the time of day. Now on occasion, Tucker would get a yes from a girl, but his overuse and dependence on technology would scare them away.

He wasn't the only member of the loser trio who had troubles with the opposite sex.

Sam's attitude and tomboyish nature was something that not all the guys liked. On top of that, there were times when the girl could be a little over the top. There was no mistaking that Sam was passionate about what she believed in, but sometimes people would mistake her passion for fanaticism.

Danny already had a bad rep, mostly due to his parents and their unusual ways. Danny would ask a girl out, but they would usually reject him. When he left he could hear them mumbling about his freaky parents. It really annoyed him at times, but he couldn't do anything about it. It also didn't help that, one of the few times he did get a date, Jazz cornered the girl and began interrogating her with psychological questions. He loved his sister, but there were times that he really wished that he was an only child.

Right now, trying to distract from themselves, and keep a sense of normalcy, Danny and Sam were talking to each other.

"I still don't get why you still watch power rangers," Sam said, "The show had been dead for a while now. At this point they just recycle a bunch of the old stuff and put it back together. The writers are getting so lazy all they are doing now is just putting the word super in front of it."

Danny answered, "The same reason I'm still into some of the other Japanese stuff, Sam. Giant robots are awesome. Besides, why are you giving me a talk about repeating anime when you like Sailor Moon?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "I only like that show because it shows some preppy girls getting their butts handed to them by monsters."

Danny smirked and said, "That and the cats."

Sam blushed in anger as he glared slightly at her friend. It wasn't widely known around the school that Sam had a weakness for cats. Something Danny figured out when he accidently knocked Sam's favorite cat plushy into a puddle when they were eight. She didn't speak to him for almost two weeks.

You may wonder where the whole Anime thing came from? Well a few months before Danny became super powered, Sam told Danny about anime called Ghost Stories, which showed the adventures of some kids as they attempted to stop a bunch of evil ghosts, released by urbanization. Something Sam would rant about later.

After that, Danny became interested in Anime and even a few Manga, but he preferred normal comic books.

Before the two could continue their argument, Tucker sat down at their table with a dejected look on his face.

"Strike three Tuck?" Danny asked, seeing his friends rejected face.

The techno geek said, "Try strike three thousand. I don't get it. I've got charm, good looks. Why don't any of them say yes?"

Sam simply said, "Maybe it is because the girls you keep asking are all the A-list? The same girls who stare down their noses at anyone not in the group. The fact that you have a reputation as a pervert. Or maybe it's because almost all the other girls in the school have boyfriends? Oh wait, maybe it's because you're thinking like you own the playboy mansion."

Tucker looked at his female friend and said, "Nah, the girls like a confident man."

At that point a girl walked past, and Tucker gave a confident smile and a wink. She ignored him to the point of looking down her nose.

Sam rolled her eyes. Confidence was something a girl liked in a guy, heck she liked her guys confident, but overconfidence, not so much.

"So," Danny said, hoping to get things back on track, "Has anyone asked you yet Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "I don't get why the dance is so important. I don't need some meat head asking me to a dance to make me feel pretty."

Tucker gave her a sly look and said, "No one has asked you huh?"

Sam gave the tech geek a light glare and answered, "No, and I don't need someone to ask me. I can just go Dutch like I did last year. It's not that…"

Sam stopped talking when she saw Tucker was staring behind her with a small line of drool.

The two turned in their directions and their looks changed. Sam became slightly angry, while Danny became one of indifference.

The girl who walked out of the door was beautiful. She was of average height for her age. She had light tanned skin, indicating a Hispanic heritage, that was free of any blemishes like moles or pimples. She had clearly hit puberty a bit early, if indicating by her slight hourglass figure. Her hair was black, went down to her mid back, looked soft, and had a pink clip on one side. Her teal eyes were decorated with light mascara and purple eyeliner. Her soft-looking, slightly plump lips were decorated with lipstick. Her attire consisted of a pink shirt and hip hugger jeans that ended mid-calf, a combination that exposed her midriff, and white shoes on her dainty feet.

This was Paulina Rodriguez, the half Latina queen B of Casper high, head cheerleader, and personal arm candy to Dash Baxter.

Paulina strutted out of the school, feeling all the eyes on her. It made her smile with pride. Paulina was hot, she knew it, and she flaunted it. Many girls had to smack their boyfriends over the head to bring them down back to earth.

With a superior smile, Paulina sat down in front of a tree and began to eat.

"Paulina," Tucker said, in a zombie-like tone as gained a love-struck appearance.

"Come on, Tucker," Sam said, "Girls like Paulina are a dime a dozen."

Tucker then turned to Danny and asked, "How much change do you have?"

Danny answered, "About four bucks…for a root beer. You want anything Sam?"

Sam smiled and said, "Water please."

Danny got up and went over to the school. In the door, was one of the vending machine where Danny proceeded to purchase the drinks.

You may be wondering why Danny wasn't going all googly eyed over Paulina. Well, a year ago, Danny was. He was crushing on Paulina hard. In his mind, she was totally flawless. Of course, most of this was teenage hormones reacting to Paulina's beauty. Danny managed to get a date with her, but he quickly learned that Paulina wasn't as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. She dominated the date and made him her personal pack mule. Then, to make matters worse, she practically ripped his heart out and spat on it at the end of the date. Calling him a weirdo with freaky parents, who would die alone, as was only fitting for someone of his social status. Danny could see the sadistic glee she took in making him squirm.

Danny's crush on the girl was immediately destroyed after that. He had learned that his so-called angel was just the devil in disguise, to quote Elvis Presley.

Ever since that day, Sam has held a rather vicious grudge against the girl. She had volunteered to find Paulina and beat the woman black and blue for what she did. Danny managed to convince her not to.

Tucker however was not convinced. He still held a flame for Paulina, and it didn't look like it was going out any time soon. Danny had tried to convince his friend, but if Tucker was anything it was stubborn.

Like all the other A-list members, Paulina had the teachers in her pocket and Sam would be labelled the aggressor and Paulina would go down a martyr. Danny didn't want her to get suspended or expelled because he made the mistake of not seeing past appearances.

Danny finished purchasing his drinks when a finger tapped his shoulder.

"Hey there," a slightly English accented voice, said.

Turning around, Danny's eyes widened as he found himself looking at a rather pretty girl.

She was about an inch or so taller than Paulina. She had a figure much like hers, only she was a bit thicker, indicating she didn't starve herself. She wore a simple white shirt that covered her midriff, long pants and black shoes. Her eyes were a bright blue and her hair was a deep brown and short.

Her name was Lilian "Lilly" Smith. She was a girl who had moved to America from England last year with her big sister according to rumors. She was pretty, and rather popular, but she was official blacklisted from the A-list. From what Danny had heard, Dash had gone out with her once, and come away with a hand print. His story from it, saying he had gotten a home run the first date and she had gotten a little wild. That story quickly went out the window when she stormed up to him, her pretty face a mask of rage, drew her fist back and nailed him so hard in the face it knocked him out. Many a nerd could have sworn the beginning to the One Punch Man theme song when the punch hit. After that, the teachers in Dash's pocket tried to have her expelled, but apparently her elder sister came in and saved her. To appease her, and stop a potential lawsuit, the teachers agree that both would serve detention.

Lilly was one of the preppy girls who Sam didn't hate outright, which was a miracle unto itself.

She smiled and said, "Are you going to speak or stare?"

Danny blinked as he realized he was staring at her. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he began to speak.

"So…um Lilly," Danny asked, starting to feel nervous.

"Yes?" she asked, with a small smiled on her face, having a feeling she knew what he was going to ask.

"Well…um…you know the dance is in a few days, right?" Danny asked his nerves starting to get the better of him, "Well I was wondering if…um…"

It was at this point we would be introduced to what would later be known as Danny's law. According to this law, all things ghost related will go bad for Danny.

Danny's powers tend to react to Danny's emotional state. His powers, feeling his emotions, mistook his nervousness for fear and engaged in a typical flight or fight response, this case being flight. As a result, Danny turned partially intangible.

Dany suddenly became aware of a draft as his pants fell around his ankles, revealing red boxers with white polka dots.

Danny let out an embarrassed cry as he reached down and pulled up his pants. A large blush forming on his face.

Lilly was surprised at sudden pantsing. Danny's pants weren't oversized so why did they fall? Despite her curiosity she couldn't help, but chuckle a bit.

"A guy normally tips his hat to a girl, but I have to give you some points for originality."

Danny stuttered unable to say anything. It was at that moment that the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Lilly started off to her next class and Danny was left stuttering. With an embarrassed blush Danny went off to get his books for his next class.

The rest of the day went by rather normally. There weren't any ghost problems, much to the ghost boy's relief. However, there still was the occasional issue with the jocks, but there was nothing else.

The end of the day came, after going on for a little bit too long, and we find Sam, Tucker, and Danny getting their stuff from their lockers.

"Dude," Tucker said, "I can't believe you almost got a date with Lilly."

Danny mumbled, "Yeah, almost, but I wound up blowing it."

Sam said, "Oh, come on Danny it couldn't have been that bad. It's not like you lost your pants or anything."

Danny blushed at the goth's words, remembering the embarrassing moment. Upon seeing his blush, Sam and Tucker realized what had happened and laughed at their friend's accident.

"It's not funny," Danny said embarrassed, and then whispered, "My powers acted up."

Sam and Tucker stopped laughing when they heard that. Ever since the incident with the Lunch Lady, Danny had shown more control over his powers than before. They had thought he had finally gotten full control over his powers.

Tucker whispered, "I thought you had it all under control dude."

Danny answered, "I know, and I thought I did too. I got nervous and I think my powers just reacted. You know how I get around pretty girls."

Sam blinked and said, "Oh, but you don't have any problems talking to me."

Danny paled as he realized his mistake. Sam may have been a bit feminist at times, but she was a woman too and Danny realized he may have inadvertently insulted her.

Hoping to do damage control, Danny answered, "Sam I've known you for years, so I have no problems talking to you. Besides, I never said you weren't pretty."

Sam gained a small blush and asked, "You think I'm pretty?"

Danny blushed as he realized what he'd just said, but it wasn't untrue. Sam looked good and a lot of people around the school knew it. Before he could say anything else, Tucker laughed.

"Oh man," he said, "maybe I should start a betting pool to see if you two get together. By the way, what did happen after the self-pantsing."

Danny, glad to get away from the potentially awkward topic, answered, "The bell rang, and she left. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to talk to me again."

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out, "Hey, Danny."

Danny turned and was shocked to see Lilly walking towards him.

"Or not."

Tucker quickly said, "Oh man, I just realized, I got to go do something. Good luck, man."

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "I've got to get home too, before my parents decide they need to paint my room pink with glitter."

The two left, bidding their friend goodbye.

Lilly approached Danny who smiled in a friendly manner at her.

"So," Danny said, starting the conversation, "What brings you here?"

Lilly smiled and said, "Well, I came to-"

Before she couldn't finish her sentence, Danny was shoved into his still open locker by Dash, who proceeded to close it. Dash had been walking by when he saw Lilly and Danny talking. Feeling that his position in the school hierarchy was being threatened, he acted.

With a cocky smirk and a football under his arm the blonde jock said, "To see me? Who doesn't?"

Inside his locker, Danny's eyes snapped open revealing they had turned neon green. He turned intangible and inviable before walking out of his locker.

"I told you Dash," Lilly said, an annoyed scowl marring her pretty face, "I am not going to the dance with you. Besides don't you have Paulina?"

Dash simply said, "Come on baby, why do you have to play hard to get. You know you want a piece of this."

Dash flexed his muscles, with a cocky smirk. Lilly rolled her eyes in annoyance. This was why she hated Dash. He automatically thought that just because he was buff and on the football team that she would just drop everything to become his personal arm candy. She was a lot of things, but a jersey chaser wasn't one of them.

As Dash was showing off Danny got an idea, he reached out placed both of his hands on Dash's back. If Dash wanted to show off, he would. See how he liked getting pantsed.

However, Danny misjudged the amount of focus he needed and wound up phasing through Dash. Moments later, Danny realized that he felt solid again. Danny also realized that he seemed taller and a bit more muscled. That and he was wearing a letterman jacket. Danny realized what had happened. He was inside Dash's body.

"I told you Dash," Lilly said, not noticing the change, "I am not interested in you."

Danny, realizing the situation, decided it was time to have a little bit of fun. Danny, still in Dash's body, moved forward and wrapped his arm around Lilly.

"Come on baby," Danny said, attempting a Dash impression, "I know a few great spots where we could spend some valuable…alone time."

Lilly felt revulsion run through her as she was held. However, she did notice something. Dash felt off and he voice sounded forced. Not to mention his normally blue eyes were green. While she found that strange, she decided to file it away for later. Using strength, that defied a woman of her build, she pushed Dash/Danny off and proceeded to slap him in the face.

Realizing his work was done, and not wanting to be slapped again, Danny phased out of Dash's body and went back into his locker.

Dash was dazed and confused and a little pain from the red handprint that now decorated his face.

"I told you before, bone head," Lilly said, angrily, "I am not another doe-eyed cheerleader that'll go weak kneed just because you flex. Now leave."

Dash felt confused, but decided it would be best to leave.

Lilly scoffed and reached for Danny's locker. She opened the door and Danny fell out. He quickly got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry about that," Lilly apologized, "That guy just doesn't understand the concept of the word no. Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Danny felt a little nervous, mostly from the fact that he was scared his pants would fall again.

"So, uh, well, you know the dance is this Friday, right? Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Danny's pants turned intangible, but he quickly grabbed them before they became tangible again.

Lilly seemed to think about it and said, "Sure. It sounds like it would be fun."

Danny smiled and said, "Great, so should I pick you up or?"

Lilly answered, "Nah, I don't have a driver's license yet, but my sister can drop me off. Why don't we meet in front of the school?"

Danny nodded and said, "Sure, sounds like a plan. So…see you Friday?"

The English girl smiled and said, "It's a date."

With that, Lilly turned and left.

Danny smiled and said, "She said yes. She said yes! Whoohoo!"

Danny threw up his arms in celebration. At that point, his pants fell revealing his boxer's again. Danny quickly picked them up and said, "I hope nobody saw that."

As Danny left he thought, _"Note to self. Ask parents about an ectoplasm proof belt.'_

The next few days were bland in the terms of ghost hunting. The only ghosts that seemed to show up were ghost animals. Though, there was a small problem with a swarm of ghost frogs in the biology lab, but all that took was an aiming of the Fenton Thermos.

Danny had told Sam and Tucker about his successful getting of a date with Lilly, as well as what happened with Dash.

Tucker was immediately for the idea of doing it to the other jocks. Make them look like fools, mess up, or just some petty revenge stuff for all the crap that they had heaped on them for the past year.

Sam was against that, saying Danny shouldn't use his powers for something stupid or petty.

The days past relatively quickly until we arrive on Friday night. Teens were arriving in droves, either driving their own cars or being dropped off by parents or siblings.

Danny was dropped off in the FFGAV (Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle), much to his embarrassment. Thankfully, it was his mother who was dropping him off instead of his father, because he was too busy ghost fishing, and because he forbidden from driving in school zones after he accidently ran over one of the teacher's cars.

"Have a nice night Danny," Maddie said, "I'll be back to pick you up at 9."

With that she drove off, being careful not to hit anything with the clumsy looking vehicle.

A few moments later a red car pulled up. Lilly stepped out wearing a beautiful red strapless dress, with red medium length heels.

Danny blinked and said, "Wow, you look great."

Lilly looked over Danny. His hair was nicely combed, and she could briefly smell cologne on him. he was clad in a black suit with a white undershirt, a light blue tie, and black dress shoes.

"Thanks," she said, "you look good too. You clean up nice."

Danny blushed and said, "Thanks."

Suddenly, a female voice said, "Don't get any ideas kid."

The voice sounded like Lilly's only older. Looking at the car, he saw a woman who was a few years older than Lilly, maybe in her early to mid-twenties. She had long black hair and dark green eyes.

"It's a dance," she said, "If I find out you put your hands anywhere on my little sister that she doesn't like, you lose them."

Danny gulped at the protective woman's words.

Lilly came to her date's rescue and said, "Don't worry, Morgan, Danny isn't that kind of guy."

The woman scoffed giving Danny an "I'm watching you motion" before driving off.

"Sorry about my big sister," she said, "She's been pretty protective of me ever since my first boyfriend."

Danny gulped and asked, "What happened?"

She answered, "The typical pretty boy turned out to be a total jerk. I was too busy being stupid to notice and if it wasn't for my sister, I would have just been another page in his little black book."

Danny answered, "I'm sorry."

Lilly sighed and said, "It's okay. At least I learned not to judge a book by its cover."

Danny nodded and said, "True that."

With that the two entered the school. The gym was decorated for the occasion. There were streamers, balloons, and table cloth covered tables, everywhere. The lights were dimmed low, and the music was pumping, as a strobe light flashed colored lights all over the room.

Danny was quickly able to find Tucker who was wearing what looked like a dark green suit.

"Hey, Tuck," Danny said, getting his friend's attention.

"Hey, dude," Tucker said, "looking good Lilly."

The woman smiled at the compliment and Danny said, "Tucker do not make me punish you for violating the bro code. Who did you managed to get a date with?"

Tucker smiled proudly and said, "Valerie Grey."

Danny blinked and said, "The A-list girl? Tied for second most popular with Star Storm?"

Tucker smiled and said, "Yeah, Kwan dumped her for Star. I managed to get her from there. It was a rebound, but it is still a date."

Danny smiled and said, "Well at least, something good happened for the both of us. Where is Sam by the way?"

Tucker answered, "She said something about going Dutch she…whoa…"

Danny and Lilly both looked confused about at Tucker's reaction and turned to follow his gaze. They saw why he was staring.

Sam was standing in the door. She was wearing a purple dress with a purple corset/vest combo over it, with fishnet sleeves and long black gloves that went to her wrists. Her hair was done up, so some bangs spread out **(not sure how to describe her hair).** Her eyes were adorned with dark purple eye shadow and purple lipstick painted her mouth. In her hands was a black and purple purse with a kitty symbol on it. All in all, Sam looked beautiful.

Lilly asked, "How is she single and not popular again?"

Danny answered, "She doesn't conform to society."

The night wound up going very well. Danny and Lilly danced a few times and had some fun talking about some random things and even each other. Turns out, that she and her sister moved to America at the behest of their father, who was apparently a wealthy man. He wanted them to learn independence and how to stand on their own two feet. Something the two had done quite well. Lilly laughed when Danny mentioned his eccentricities and didn't look down on them for believing in the supernatural. She had apparently seen some weird stuff in England.

Tucker's date wasn't going so well, though. Apparently, the only reason Valerie even considered going with Tucker was to piss of Kwan. Once Tucker learned this, he just ditched his date. On a positive note however, he did manage to get a dance in with a couple of girls who weren't in the A-list. After that, Tucker was beginning to think that he shouldn't set the bar so high for the girls he should ask out.

Sam was practically swarmed by guys after they realized she looked good. She politely turned them all down, as she didn't really feel like dancing. Though, one guy didn't seem to get the picture and smacked her butt through her dress. Thankfully, a chaperone saw and escorted him out.

It was now eight thirty and many of the party goers had left. Danny and Lilly were currently sitting down enjoying some of the snacks and punch.

Lilly said, "Time's almost up. I got to say Danny, I had fun."

Danny smiled and said, "Me too. Definitely better than my other fist date."

When he saw the confused look on his face he answered, "Paulina."

This got a look of understanding.

Lilly glanced to her side and saw Sam sitting at a table, looking bored. She felt bad for the girl. Sam was good person, albeit a little pushy at times, and it didn't seem right that she couldn't have fun at the dance.

"You know Danny," she said, "I think there might be time for one more dance."

Danny smiled and was about to get up when she said, "Not with me, with her."

Danny saw Sam and was about to asked why.

Lilly answered, "First of all, these shoes are killing me from all the dancing tonight. Second, she's bored out of her mind. Besides what is a little dance between friends?"

Danny looked at his best friend and said, "Sure. What's the worst that could happen."

Lilly sat back and watched as Danny approached the goth girl. There seemed to be some hesitation, but after a moment Sam got up and they walked over to the dance floor.

Lilly smiled as she watched the best friends dance. She had to admit that the two would make a cute couple if they ever got together. Maybe she should try playing cupid here? Nah, if it would happen it would happen.

Suddenly, a strong hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Did Fenton ditch you for the goth geek?" asked, Dash with a smirk on his face.

"No," Lilly answered, he mood quickly souring, "I suggested that they dance. She looked bored and I need a break from the party."

Dash simply scoffed and said, "Well, then…since Fenton is busy. Why don't we go…bond a bit? I can show you real nice time."

Lilly scowled in annoyance. She turned towards Dash and the irises of her eyes turned fiery red. Dash looked surprised before his eyes became hazy and hollow.

"Go home," she ordered, "and don't bother me."

Her eyes changed became normal again as Dash walked away like he was hypnotized.

She scoffed and muttered, "Jocks, always so easy to play."

As nine came around the last of the dancers were leaving, picked up by the people who dropped them off.

Sam was picked up by her parents, who drove off quickly. Tucker's dad picked him up asking how the date went.

Soon all that was left were Danny and Lilly.

"So…can we do this again some time?" Danny asked the girl.

Said girl smiled before she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Danny blushed and smiled as she got into her sister's car and drove off.

As Danny got into the FFGAV he was immediately seized by his mother who squealed happily that his first date had been a success, then muttering something about not getting pictures.

Danny simply opted to ignore the woman as his thoughts drifted to Lilly. He was a hero, and he managed to score another date with a pretty girl. It looks like things were going well for him.

 **Meanwhile….**

Lilly sat in the car seat as her sister drove them home.

"So how was the date?" Morgan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It was fun," Lilly answered, "Danny's a pretty good dancer, and he seems genuinely sweet unlike some of the boys Could have done without that punk jock trying to get into my pants again, though."

Morgan giggled and said, "There's something else, isn't there."

Lilly nodded, a serious look on her face and said, "I don't think Danny is completely human."

Morgan looked interest and asked, "Really? You think he might be a dhampir or a demon?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulder's and said, "Hard to tell. There was something off about him, but I couldn't quite place it. I think he may have powers, but he can't control them. He was so nervous when he talked to me earlier this week he lost his pants. And when Dash was trying to hit on me at some point, he gained a surprised look out of nowhere and his eyes turned green."

Morgan nodded and said, "Possession obviously. We might want to keep an eye on Mr. Fenton."

With that said, the two continued their drive in silence.

 **Cut! Who are these girls who are on to Danny's secret after just one meeting? How will this affect the future? Keep reading and see. Okay, everyone this was more of a filler chapter than anything. The introduction of a new character as well as showing another change, mostly Danny being interested in a girl other than Paulina. Now those two girls aren't OC characters. If you can figure out who they are message me and you will be rewarded...I don't know how yet, but we'll figure that out later.**

 **As always constructive criticism is welcome.**


	4. Haunted times at Casper High, part 1

**Here's the next chapter. I thank you fall for your reviews and for any of the support you have given me. Now onto the reviews**

 **Za worlda – Yeah, like I said, Toriko's fighting style seemed to fit her the best. However, I'm trying to come up with something original for her.**

 **BaconLover1800 – Yeah!**

 **Ethan Demas – That wasn't a reference. Danny did get nervous in the beginning of the show and he said so himself during the "Parental Bonding". As for the other anime you have mentioned, I've never watched them…except 7 deadly sins. That show is hilarious. As for the ghosts…you'll just have to wait and see. Besides there are plenty of stories involving a half-human half-monster hybrid. It wasn't hard to come up with one.**

 **Zen-aku the spirit of the wolf – It wasn't a reference to Lady, Trish, or Nevan…that will probably come later.**

 **Chase123 – correct**

 **Guest – glad to be back. Well, adding some of Dante's characteristics as well as his mother's might be a good idea. It could also add some shock value for Danny not knowing where he got it from. As for a harem…I'm considering that, but I'm still trying to figure out just who to put in it…and not have it be unbelievable.**

 **Bluemarvel0 – You are correct…and thank you.**

 **2 – thank you and I will.**

 **xXxnarusasuxXx – Thanks.**

 **Warning! The following chapter contains mentions of suicide.**

 **Chapter 4: Haunted Times at Casper High**

 _Casper High, 1950s…_

 _A late night at Casper High. The sky dark and the moon was full in the sky, casting dark shadows over the campus with the clouds blocking its light, making a rather spooky scene should someone be out so late._

 _And unfortunately, someone was._

 _In the school, a figure was seen running through the schools, sweat poured down his face as he struggled to run, his lungs working overtime to keep the oxygen flowing into his blood. His leg muscles burned as he ran, not used to running this hard for this long._

 _Quickly turned a corner stumbled to a stop. He leaned his hand against a locker, panting heavily as he tried to get breathe. His round frame glasses slipped down his nose and he quickly adjusted them._

 _Just as he got his breath back a familiar, and haunting voice, shouted, "Where are you, Poindexter? Come out, come out, wherever you are!?"_

 _The voice was all too familiar to the boy and it had a tone that consisted of a mix of both mocking and menacing. He quickly caught his breath and took off again, only going deeper into the school._

 _The only sign that he was there, was a sweaty handprint on the locker…number 724._

 _Fast forward fifty years..._

The same locker is in the same place. As opposed to the others it looked all rusted, dinged up, and old, showing clear signs of neglect. The locker was suddenly ripped open and a skinny boy was shoved in.

The obnoxious laugh of Dash Baxter rang out as he slammed the locker door shut, leaving the boy in there. The nerd struggled to get out. As he struggled to get out a light green glow came over the locker door, more specifically the combination lock. It twisted in the combination and the unnamed nerd fell out.

The boy looked surprised for a moment. However, he quickly got up and managed to make a run for it, wanting to get some distance between him and the jocks.

As he ran, a voice rang through the halls.

" **Bullies,"** the voice sounded nasally, but it was spoken in an eerie tone that would have made anyone flinch or shiver in fear.

 **(Cue original Danny Phantom Theme Song)**

 **(Comic Title: Haunted Times at Casper High. Tagline: Revenge of the Nerd! The Image shows Danny, in human form, with his parents on either side of him, with ghost detecting gear, in the darkened hallways of Casper High. Above them is a pair of red eyes surrounded by a pair of thick round frame glasses, glaring down at them.)**

It had been a few days since the dance and thing had gone well. Danny didn't have to deal with many ghost problems, but he did have to deal with is parents going after him and asking him how his date went, and generally, being a bit nosy, especially Jazz.

Sam now had a few guys talking other as they saw how she looked when she dressed up. However, Sam, trying to not come off as snobbish, like some people would probably want, politely declined. Though, that didn't stop her from rudely rejecting the snobby punk that her mother tried to set her up with after learning of Sam starting to get attention from the opposite sex.

Tucker had also learned something from the dance. He had officially sworn off the A-list girls, finally realizing that they weren't the effort. That and realizing the girls themselves were probably more high maintenance than he could afford. He had managed to get a date or two scheduled with some of the girls he danced with.

One of the biggest changes however came Monday morning, when Lilly decided to sit the group at lunch, making it officially known that she was now amongst their group of friends. However, they decided it would be best to leave her out of their little ghost hunting group…at least until they were completely sure they could trust her.

Sam was a bit skeptic at first, given her slight dislike of the more popular crowd, but she was also glad that there was someone that she could have some girl talk to. Sam's parents were glad that Sam had become friends with a classier girl, and hoped this meant she was coming out of her Goth phase. At least they hoped.

The scene opens to reveal Casper High, however, if you looked some people seemed excited, most of them the more attractive or well-off members of the student body, others looked rather sullen. While many of the nerds looked on edge. They were double checking around corners, had look outs checking areas, and in some cases, some were even afraid to open their lockers.

There was a reason for the strange behavior amongst the different cliques of the school. It was Casper High's A-List initiation week. Or as some of the popular-challenged called it…Hell Week.

The A-lists members were constantly changing, with certain members graduating and moving on with their lives and futures. As they left, they needed to find new members to replace them. So, during the third month of the first semester, envelopes would be passed out to every student who was deemed worthy of the chance to be members. The inductees would have to pass a special series of tests. The reason the nerds were so nervous, was because one of the tests, included some rather nasty pranks, and as usual the teachers would turn a blind eye to it all. While some were unable to make the cut, by not being that kind of person, many did, and the pranks were plentiful.

Danny opened his locker, glad to see that it wasn't filled with shaving cream, like last year, and grabbed his books.

"Hey dude," came the familiar voice of Tucker, catching Danny's attention.

Danny nodded and said, "Hey, dude, how did your date go?

Tucker's face became sullen and said, "Turns out she was an A-list candidate."

Danny winced, having a feeling where it was going to go.

Tucker then did a complete 180 and smiled before saying, "She didn't have the heart to go through with publicly humiliating me, so the date went great!"

Danny nodded and gave his best friend a high five as congratulations for his good date.

"Hey you two."

The pair turned to see Sam and Lilly approaching the pair. Sam was currently looking down a clipboard with a proud smile on her face.

"I take it by the high five, Tucker's date went well?" Sam asked earning a nod from both boys.

"Yeah," Tucker said, "but it only went well by the skim of my teeth. If it had been another girl I probably would have wound up the laughing stock of the week."

Sam said, "Yeah, remember what happened to Mikey last year when Valerie was initiated?"

The three couldn't help, but shudder at the humiliating situation that Mikey had gone through after Valerie was inducted into the A-list…and the boy still had a huge crush on her. The boy was either in extreme denial about how the girl felt about him…or he was just plain obsessed.

"By the way," Lilly asked, "I've been wondering. There's this old locker near mine that looks like it's been through the ringer. Why hasn't it been replaced yet?"

"Which one?" Sam asked, looking up from the clipboard.

Lilly answered, "Locker 724."

The trio shuddered, gaining a shocked look from the new member of the group.

"What?" she asked.

"You know those scary stories you hear online about haunted basements, or creepy school hallways?" Tucker asked, "Well, Casper High has that in the form of Locker 724. The locker of Sydney Poindexter."

Upon hearing the name Lilly looked confused.

Sam said, "Back in the fifties, there was a kid called Sydney Poindexter and they say he was one of the most bullied kids in Casper High history. Some people have said that picking on him was a graduation requirement. One day he left home and he didn't come back. People say he ran away. Other say he was kidnapped or that he died somewhere alone, committing suicide in this very school."

Tucker continued, "Some people say that he was shoved into his locker so many times that he haunts it to this day."

Lilly raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

Tucker shrugged and said, "It's an old story from the fifties. We only know about it because someone tried to scare us with the story at last year's Halloween dance. Didn't really work."

Danny nodded and said, "We don't know what happened to Sydney really, but we do know that he did go missing. Personally, I think he might have just gotten sick of the treatment and switched to a new school in a different county."

Lilly nodded and said, "Yeah, that makes sense."

At that point the warning bell rang, and the quartet split up.

"Do you really think that Poindexter really switched schools?" Tucker asked, as they made their way towards their class, "There aren't that many in this town to go to."

"Yeah," Danny said, "I've gone past that locker plenty of times and my ghost sense hasn't gone off yet, so no ghost...by the way Sam what's with the clipboard?"

Sam smiled and said, "I have officially managed to bring some change to the school Danny. I started a petition against the unjust dissection of frogs in biology class. It turns out a lot of people were willing to sign it. I just need three more signatures and we'll be going about it a different method."

The trio arrived at their class and sat down.

"it's not going to be one of those fake frog cadavers, is it?" Tucker asked, "Because, I heard some bad stuff about those thing malfunctioning."

Sam answered, "No, it's a virtual dissection the computer. All the work, but none of the actually grossness."

Danny nodded and said, "Well, you got my signature. The talk of dissection makes me nervous."

 **A few hours later…**

Danny was switching out the books in his locker and turned around to see another example of the random bullying going on along the day. Throughout the day, he had seen spit balls, paper wads, wedgies, swirlies, and other horrid pranks on a few people. All the while, the teachers continued to ignore the evidence of abuse.

From the girls, there were insults towards appearance, weight, clothes, and other cruel and sadistic taunts as they tore down the confidence of other people.

A pair of jock was currently messing with one of the band students, and overweight boy with a Tuba set around his body.

"Hey, Tuba boy nice hat, does it clean ears too?" one of the jocks asked, as he grabbed the boy's hat and rubbed it against the side of his head, twisting it like a cotton swab. The two jocks began to play keep away with the item, the smaller and more rotund boy unable to reach the big part of his uniform.

"Go long," the red headed jock said as he cocked his arm back like he was throwing a football.

The other jock ran for it, preparing to catch it, as he ran, however, a light green glow came over the lockers. As he ran past, one of the lockers flew open, immediately catching him in the face. The jock stumbled back clutching his nose, and another one opened, catching him in the back of the head. Several more opened and closed randomly, viciously beating on the jock before he finally slid to the floor unconscious.

The nerd and the fellow bully only stared in a mix of shock and horror, and for the nerd, some sense of sadistic glee and vindication. The nameless jock then proceeded to grab the nerd and prepared to demand to know what he had done. The nerd, however, thought quickly and blew a high note, right into the jock's ear.

The bully howled in pain, stumbling backwards. Suddenly, a dull green glow came over a floor tile that flipped upwards, throwing the jocker further off balance. As he hit the set of lockers on the opposite set of the hall, the locker door swung open and slammed into his face, breaking his nose. Another one swung open and clocked him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

The band nerd smiled as he grabbed his hat and set it on his head and looked around before smiling and saying, "Thank you."

As the nerd left, he could have sworn he heard the a nasally voice, say, "You're welcome."

 **Later at lunch time…**

Several of the jocks and potentially A-listers now looked on edge. News of the lockers coming to life had spooked a lot of people, especially since it seemed the jocks themselves were being targeted. It continued like that for most of the day, pranks and jokes being turned on the popular crowd in rather bad manners.

The main members of the A-list had it the worst, as they were the ones to instigate the pranks.

Dash had attempted to fill one of the band instruments with soda, only for the bottle to explode and spray all over him, especially on his crotch, making it look like he wet himself.

Kwan had attempted to tie a nerd's shoes together only for the laces to retie themselves correctly, and then his own to become messed up.

Paulina had been showing off to some of the potential A-listers, mocking a less popular girl for her appearance, and wound up getting soaked in extinguisher foam, when a fire extinguisher somehow fell out of its container.

Many of the nerds felt glad about this, seeing as there was someone protecting them from the bullies. Another effect, was that many potential A-listers were dropping out quickly, as they didn't want to have to deal with the craziness. The main members of the A-list, however, were furious as there was someone messing with their way of life. They had tried to find out who, but no luck.

Danny and his group, including the newly added Lilly, sat and watched the A-list members, the beaten jocks looking nervous, Paulina trying to brush extinguisher foam from her hair, and all of them looking over their shoulders nervously.

"Is it normally this crazy?" Lilly asked, "Because last I check Amity Park was a nice place to live, and not haunted."

Tucker said, "Our school was attacked by a monster made of meat a while back. That alone should have told you things were not going to be normal around here."

"Who do you think would pull this off, though?" Lilly asked, "Nobody has ever had the guts to go against these guys, unless they had some power behind them."

Sam nodded and said, "I know. For once, I'm glad to see that someone is trying to knock these guys off their high horses."

Lilly nodded and said, "I know, but don't you think they might be going a bit too far? I heard that one guy was found beaten unconscious in one of the halls."

"I have to agree with Lilly," Danny said, "I'm all for knocking them down a peg, but I draw the line at putting them in the hospital."

For a while, Danny had considered getting some, ghostly get back, as Tucker would probably call it, against his constant tormentors, however a part of him did wonder if it would put him on the same level as them.

Danny, however, shook this off, it wasn't time to get all philosophical.

Lilly soon got up and went to throw away her trash, and Sam turned to Danny.

"Danny, have you been using your powers to get back at the jocks?"

Danny looked at his friend and asked, "What? Sam what would make you think that?"

Sam answered, "Danny, I have to ask, seeing as I know you're the only person with ghost powers who would have some grudge against the A-List."

Danny narrowed his eyes and said, "Sam, as much as I want to, I'm not messing with them."

Tucker asked, "Why not? They've been messing with us for years. I would be opposed to some ghost-style get back."

Sam scoffed and crossed her arms under her chest and said, "Hey, they mess with me too, and you don't see me getting back at them."

Tucker gave Sam a blank look, as did Danny. Soon Sam was uncomfortable with their stares.

"Sam…as opposed to the boys in the school, you have it easy," Tucker said, "The most you get is made fun off, and most of them stopped just because you don't let it affect you."

Danny continued, "I have to agree with Tucker on this one Sam. Me and Tucker are constantly shoved in lockers, and occasionally beaten on while the teacher's do nothing. If anyone should want payback it is us."

Sam was about to say something, but after a moment, realized that they had a point. Sam has been mocked for her choice in style and attired in the beginning, but as opposed to the other girls who let some of the insults get to them, she just let it roll off her back. Danny and Tucker however were almost constantly assaulted by people bigger and stronger than them, at least when Danny was human.

Seeing Sam was looking upset Danny quickly changed the subject and said, "So how are you coming with your save the frogs campaign."

Sam smiled immediately getting into presentation mode.

 **The end of the school day…**

The day had gone by quickly, much to the relief of several people. The A-list had lost almost all their potential members as no one wanted to be anywhere near the potential pranking ghost. The kids were going out quickly as they didn't want anything to do with the potential ghost problem.

Danny and his friends were currently putting their stuff away and getting out what they would need for their homework. As the students filed out, Danny and his friends said goodbyes and headed home.

Danny, once finding a place to change, transformed and flew home. After finding an empty alley, he transformed back and entered his home. Dann was greeted to the familiar sight of Jazz sitting at the table, reading a psychology, and his parents working on another invention, a pair of gauntlets by the look of it.

"Hey, guys," Danny said, "What are you working on this time?"

Jack smiled and said, "Oh, you won't believe it Danny. But we finally got another ghost sighting at your school."

Maddie immediately said, "Jack, it wasn't a sighting. Just a report of paranormal activity, which we intend to investigate."

Danny blinked an almost looked scared for a moment.

"Uh…mom, dad, I don't think there's any ghost activity going on at school," Danny said, hoping to keep them from going to and potentially destroying the school.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie," Maddie said as she closed the panel on the gloves she was working on, "We contacted your principal and asked her if we could look around the school tonight after everyone left. She agreed so long as we don't take any weapons."

Danny was surprised as he remembered Principal Ishiyama being a bit of skeptic in turns of ghosts, even after the attack of Lunch Lady Brenda. However, seeing as he's probably got complaints from the preferred students, aka the A-list, she is probably trying to save face and make sure nothing is wrong…or to save her own ass from a potential lawsuit.

Danny, despite being slightly glad that his parents wouldn't have weapons, and potentially cause unnecessary damage he was nervous. His parents weren't as experienced in the world of ghost hunting as they let on, heck, he and his friends did a better job of stopping ghosts than them.

Before Danny could voice his opinion on this, Jack picked up the gauntlets that his mother had been working on from the table, and put them on. He leapt to the side and slammed them together, resulting in a loud metallic clang.

"And with our new ghost gauntlets we'll be able to take that ghost down mano a ghost-o," Jack said as he pulled back his fist to punch.

"Jack!" Maddie yelled, getting her husband's attention, "What don't we do out of the lab?"

Jack suddenly looked guilty, as he dropped his arms and crossed his arms behind his back, and answered, "We don't test weapons."

Maddie smiled and then said, "Besides, we agreed that we wouldn't be taking any weapons into the school, that includes the gauntlets. I'm pretty sure, we'll have a chance to use them later."

With that said, Maddie and Jack both cleared off the table for dinner. As they ate, Jazz attempted to talk her parents out of wasting their time on what was said over social media, still denying the existence of ghosts.

Danny didn't bother getting involved in the usual argument, knowing how persistent and stubborn his parents could be when it came to their beliefs, the same with Jazz.

After eating Danny immediately, went upstairs to contact his friends. After logging on to a video chatroom, he sent out requests to Sam and Tucker and, after a few minutes they responded.

After giving his parents the explanation to his friends, the two were shocked.

"So, your parents are going to examine the school?" Tucker asked, with a surprised expression.

Upon getting a confirmation from his best friend he almost yelled, "Sweet, no school tomorrow!"

"Tucker!" Sam yelled from her screen, "Danny's parents are going in a situation they don't know without weapons. They could be in danger for all we know!"

Tucker said, "I know, but knowing Mr. Fenton, he may end up breaking something by accident…no offense, dude."

Danny sighed and said, "None taken. I know my dad can cause trouble, especially when he gets excited. I don't think that they'll be in much trouble anyway, given the ghost only seemed to open up a few doors."

Sam said, "I don't think your parents are that safe, Danny."

Upon seeing Danny's confused expression, Sam reached for something. She held up a black book with a blank black cover. She opened it up to the first page, showing them the title of the book.

It read, "Ghost and Ghostly Artifacts Volume 1" with the name Isaiah Showenhower written at the bottom.

"What is that, Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam answered, "After the whole thing with the Lunch Lady, I decided it might be a good idea to read up on ghosts. While I looked around, I found a series of volumes written by a family of experts called the Showenhowers."

Tucker rolled his eyes and said, "Are you sure these aren't just a bunch of hacks like those extreme ghost hunters, or those spooky crew guys? I mean, they call themselves experts, but they seem more like a pair of hippies and adrenaline junkies than anything else."

Sam simply smiled before she turned to a page that had been dogeared. The resident goth cleared her throat and began to read aloud.

"All ghosts have a certain focus in their afterlives. This is referred to as an obsession. Obsessions can be formed from dreams that they never got to achieve, jobs and careers, or hobbies. Obsessions can even be formed from deep feelings of love for parents, children, or siblings. Normally, some ghosts are harmless when it comes to obsessions. However, if who or what they are obsessed with is changed, threatened, or is effected by an outside source, being humans or other ghosts. They can become incredibly violent."

Danny and Tucker stared at the girl in shock. That had basically what had happened with Brenda when they first encountered her after Sam caused the menu change.

Sam said, "I looked up the family. Apparently, they have some blood linked back to some old wizards back in the dark ages. If that was passed down through families for generations. In other words, _real_ ghost experts."

Danny whistled and said, "Please tell me that you bought all the volumes."

Sam nodded and said, "Yep, all 15 of them."

Tucker whistled and said, "Fifteen volumes? That must have cost quite a pretty penny."

Sam suddenly became defensive as she stuttered and said, "No! No, they were cheap as no one showed any interest in them."

Danny and Tucker looked confused at Sam's actions, but shrugged it off.

"What else did you find out?" Danny asked.

Sam, seemingly glad to be off the topic of money, said, "Well, I learned that the longer a ghost is dead the stronger they can become, having survived off emotions or ectoplasm. Since Sydney, died back in the fifties, it is likely that he might be as strong as Brenda."

Tucker suddenly blinked and asked, "Wait, how do you know it is Sydney Poindexter?"

Sam answered, "First off, Poindexter was a slur given to him by his bullies. His name was Sydney Parker. Second, I decided to look him up after I remembered our story to Lilly. From what I read, the investigation was botched as it didn't seem anyone even cared about a kid who went missing. However, one of the last people who was him alive, reported him going in the direction of the school."

Danny nodded and said, "Thanks for the information, Sam. I'll check things out at the school later tonight. If we're lucky, it'll be nothing and Sydney won't try anything."

Sam said, "We could go with you. We could meet you there."

Danny shook his head and said, "No, I don't think that's a good idea. I might be able to get away, but your parents are strict when it comes to you leaving, Sam. And Tucker, you know how hard it is to get one over your parents at times."

The two begrudgingly agreed.

They logged of and Danny prepared. Danny glanced at his clock and decided he still had some time, so he decided to at least get started on some of his homework. He didn't want Jazz to start heckling or annoying him with her usual nagging. Danny waited till about nine, before he put his plan into action. Telling his parents and sister he was tired, he made up the excuse that he was going to bed. He grabbed a few spare pillows from the upstairs closet and stuffed them under the covers, set an alarm and turned out the lights.

Taking the form of his alter ego, he flew towards the school. Unknowingly, his parents left moments after with the familiar assault vehicle approaching the school.

Danny landed in one of the empty halls and let out a breath. The bright blue mist that was oh so familiar was released, but instead of forming a straight line, it dispersed evenly into a fine mist.

"That's never happened before," Danny muttered, wondering what this difference in his ghost sense meant.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the school, Maddie and Jack entered the build with a few detection devices, determined looks on their faces, it was time to make their mark on the ghost hunting world.

 **Meanwhile…**

In a different part of the school, the room is pitch black. No lights are one, and the lack of any windows to allow moonlight in, made it black as pitch.

The room was silent except for the occasional hum from the vents as the air conditioner was on.

Suddenly, there was a powerful pulse. Almost like a heartbeat. The sound pulse for a few moments, then stopped.

"Whose there?" a nasally voice asked, in the darkness.

 **Cut! Okay, the reason this one is shorter than the other is because the long chapters are a pain to write, and a little hard for some people to read. So, I decided to start splitting my chapters for the episodes in two. Anyway, we see some divergences from canon, like the introduction of the Showenhower family, Freakshow's family for those not familiar. The reason for this is because, I felt that in "Reality Trip", Freashow mentioned his parents loving ghost more than him. It is possible that the occult was passed down through generations, making them actual ghost experts as opposed to the Fenton's whose source of knowledge is questionable at most, and to be honest, was probably some hack since they didn't show any of the knowledge associated with Freakshow.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter, we learn just what Sydney is capable of, what happened to him, and the Fenton's their first interaction with the mysterious white-haired ghost.**

 **Constructive criticism is accepted…flames will be ignored.**


	5. Haunted times at Casper High, part 2

**Here's the next chapter. I thank you fall for your reviews and for any of the support you have given me. Now onto the reviews**

 **Chase123 – You got that right.**

 **Guest- glad to be back. As for Danny having his birth parent's characteristics, I do intend for him to show some of the characteristics further down the road. In all honest, I looked back at the series before I went through this, and I found that I didn't like how everyone kept making the same mistakes, in Tucker's case, greed or jealousy, and in Sam's case, hypocrisy and focusing more on her goals without thinking about the potential consequences. There's also Danny's inconsistencies with his bullies, believing himself to be a bully, when, most of the time, he was getting back at the bullies for messing with him.**

 **As for a harem, I am thinking about it, as there aren't a lot of DP stories with Danny having a harem, but I'm still thinking about who to include.**

 **Bluemarvel0 – correct, and thank you**

 **2 – thank you, and here's more.**

 **xXxnarusasuxXx – good to know**

 **cg037 – thanks, and I will try**

 **Richard1081 – glad to see you like the updates**

 **Guest – I would update more, but I have college classes, finals, and a few personal family things, I've been busy. *I write when I can, but I try to put a bit more thought into my stories as opposed to just throwing random junk out and hoping it sticks.**

 **Chapter 5: Haunted times at Casper High, part 2**

Danny blinked a bit, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. Danny was currently glad that he made sure to come so late at night. By now even the night janitor and most of the teams were probably gone.

Danny made his way through the dark halls, noting that in the darkness the school seemed a lot creepier. In all honesty, Danny was half expecting something to jump out and try to scare him…or something along those lines. After having this thought, Danny guessed it might be a good idea to lay off the scary movies.

Danny floated through the halls as silently as possible. He didn't even bother turning invisible as he knew that the first floor didn't have any security cameras. Another reason the bully's attitudes and rampages went unnoticed by the higher ups.

Danny then let out another breath, releasing another spray of mist, with no sense of concentration, like when he tried hunting Brenda some time before.

Danny was quiet for a moment, trying to understand what was going on. His attention was grabbed as he found the locker he was looking for, locker number 724. Danny approached the locker and proceeded to open it. Given that nobody had used it in years, there was no lock and the hinges squeaked loudly, having gained years of rust from lack of care.

By now, Danny's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could make out a few things. An old binder, decayed and covered in dust, a few old mostly books, covered in fuzzy mold, and smelling of mildew. What caught, Danny's attention, however, a mirror hung by a nail in the back. Danny pulled out the mirror and examined it, but immediately felt his heart stink. After taking it out of the locker, he saw that it was just as aged as everything else in the locker. The glass was cracked, and the gold paint on the frame was faded and chipped. To make sure he wasn't missing anything, Danny unleashed a breath of air, releasing the familiar mist. Once again, a fine mist, instead of a concentrated stream was released.

Danny sighed as he put the mirror back.

"I thought for sure his locker was where the energy was coming from," Danny thought out loud, "Maybe there is something I'm missing."

Danny quickly thought of something. Sam's new books. She might be able to find something. Danny reached for where his pocket was and was surprised when he found it wasn't there. Danny blinked in confusion before he facepalmed. His ghost form didn't have pockets. Danny cursed himself for not remembering this sooner.

Danny double checked around and, after making sure his parents were nearby he changed back to his human form. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he immediately found, Sam's number in speed dial.

After a few rings, Sam answered.

" _Hey, Danny, I've been going through some of these old books,"_ Sam said, an intrigued tone obvious in her voice, _"Did you know that some ghosts can-"_

Danny quickly interrupted and said, "Sorry, about the interruption, professor Manson, but I need your help with something. I've been looking through Sydney's old locker. Given the stories I thought it might be how he was controlling everything…or at least acting as a…what was the word…medium? Unfortunately, I don't think that's the case. Would you mind checking one of those books of yours for some info?"

Sam answered, _"Sure thing, Danny. It might take some time though. By the way have your parents found you yet?"_

"No, not yet," Danny answered, "but if I'm lucky…"

"Did you hear that, Jack?"

Danny was brought from his thoughts at the familiar sound of his mother.

Danny quickly said, "Sorry, Sam, my parents are here. I got to go, call me when you can."

Danny quickly changed back into his ghost form and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"You!"

 **With the Fenton parents, a few minutes earlier…**

Maddie and Jack walked through the darkened halls. Jack had his rarely worn hood up on his suit, with blue goggles covering his eyes. Normally, this would be a bad idea, but Maddie had made sure to add a few extra features to their goggles, including night vision and a special ecto vision.

As soon as they entered the school their ecto energy scanners flipped out, showing that there was a ghost in the school. However, now that they knew they had to find it. Moments later, they detected a new energy signature, and were now following it.

"Do you think it might be that white-haired ghost?" Jack asked, as he looked down at the scanner in his hands, which some would say resembled the PKE from the original Ghost Buster's movie.

"We don't know that it is Jack," Maddie said, keeping an eye out for anything that might be suspicious, "but if it is, he better hand over the Fenton Thermos he stole."

The two continued to walk following the trail, and after finding a certain hall of lockers. Th sound of someone talking.

"Did you hear that Jack?"

The two Fenton parents walked into the hall and found a familiar ghost, with a black and white jumpsuit, white hair, and a neon green eyes.

"You!"

Danny turned and faced his parents. There was a moment of a tense silence as the three stared at each other, trying to figure out what happens next. Normally, Jack and Maddie would have tried blasting the ghost, but as they didn't have any weapons on them, they couldn't.

Danny also had no idea about what to do with this newfound moment. Danny blinked as he tried to figure out what to do next. After a few moments, Danny decided to break the silence.

"Um…hi."

Maddie shouted, "Hold still, ghost, or we'll shoot!"

Danny asked, "With what?"

Jack said, "We'll shoot with….um…darn it. Well, we'll shoot you with something just don't move!"

Danny cocked his head to the side and said, "You don't have any weapons, do you?"

Jack smirked before he pulled out the ghost gauntlets he and his wife had been working on out from behind his back.

"I won't shoot you," he said, "but I will bash you, if you don't return the Fenton thermos, you stole spook."

Maddie looked at her husband with a confused expression.

"Jack," she said, in a confused, but still sounding stern tone, "we agreed that we weren't bringing weapons. We swore to Principal Ishiyama that we wouldn't…and where did you hide those?"

Jack said, "Better to be safe than sorry baby cakes. As for your where I hid them…I'd rather not say."

Before he could be question Jack charged forward and swung at the ghost boy. Danny acted quickly dodging the large man's punch, which proved to have enough strength to smash the cement blocks on the wall, leaving a series of cracks and a small crater.

Danny dodged a few more, rather sloppy punches. Danny then threw out a hand and caught a punch, wincing slightly as a small amount of pain went through his hand. Danny then swiftly went under and punched his old man in the gut, mentally apologizing as he did.

"How dare you punch my husband!"

Danny then found himself, on instinct turning intangible to avoid a barrage of well-aimed punches and kicks from his far more skilled mother.

"Now what did I do to deserve this kind of hostility?" Danny asked, still intangible.

Maddie, continuing to try and attack the boy, answered, "You attacked my husband, and stole from us, you ghost!"

Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay, first off, I didn't attack anyone, he charged at me with a supped-up pair of boxing gloves. I was just defending myself. Second, I took it because there was a mad ghost in there that I just caught. Plus, if I did give you the thermos, you probably would have locked me in there too, right?"

Maddie glared and said, "It doesn't matter. Why have you been haunting the innocent kids at this school!?"

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hey, I haven't done anything to anyone in this school. I'm here trying to figure out who is."

Maddie stepped back with a surprised look on her face. Jack, having recovered from the punch to the stomach, now stood up, also looking surprised.

"You're trying to find the ghost here I the school?" Maddie asked, interest and confusion obvious in her voice.

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "No, I'm here because I missed a test last week and I need to make up for it."

Maddie scowled and said, "There's no need to be so sarcastic young man."

Before the conversation could continue, Danny was suddenly grabbed by Jack in a rather tight bear hug. The man tightened his grip and prepared to squeeze Danny.

"Get away from my wife, ghost!" Jack growled angrily.

Before the fight could continue, the lights suddenly turned on. All three members cried out in shock from the sudden burst of light that left all three temporarily disoriented. Jack let go of Danny, as he and his wife removed their hoods and goggles. The pair had to blink their eyes a lot more than Danny was, effected by the sudden burst of light while having night vision on.

" **Bullies…"** a nasally voice moaned out, causing the two ghost experts to look around in surprise.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"That would be the person behind the hauntings," Danny answered, "and I don't think he's happy."

A loud rattling got their attention. All three turned towards the source of the noise, which happened to be a nearby water fountain. Suddenly, a light green glow came over the object, and the water began flowing out. Instead of the usual arc of water, it formed a large boiling ball of water, like an invisible water balloon was being filled.

"And I think now, is a good time for us to run," Danny said.

Despite the advice coming from a ghost, Maddie and Jack were quick to agree. Knowing they didn't have any offensive weapons on them, they quickly began to run. Well, the two of them did, Danny flew.

Suddenly, the ball of water burst, firing in a powerful stream, like a blast from a water cannon.

Danny flew ahead and said, "Follow me."

Danny flew ahead, but not too fast, trying to keep from outrunning them. Danny, recognizing the hall they were in, quickly made a right turn down the hall.

Maddie and Jack however, due to their mistrust of Danny's ghost half, wound up taking the right turn. The water blast turned the corner, following them. In the process, the blast nicked the corner, tearing a small chunk out of the brick, indicating just how strong it was.

Danny glanced back to check on them, and was shocked to see them running in a different direction.

"Damn it," Danny growled angrily.

Danny performed a U-turn and immediately flew down the hall, rushing pat the jet of water.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie found that their genius plan had not gone as well as they had hoped. The pair found themselves at a door. They attempted to push through it, but as they grabbed the metal bar to push open the door, the bar glowed green and heated up, causing them to jump back.

As the blast approached, Danny flew towards them, grabbed them, and turned intangible. Danny quickly pulled them through the wall. The narrowly avoided the blast, which slammed into the door, denting it.

Danny and his adoptive parents came to a stop as all three became tangible once again.

Danny then turned towards the duo and asked, "Okay, what the hell was that? I told you two to follow me."

Maddie stood up and said, "Oh, please. Like I'd ever trust a ghost. For all we know, you were trying to lure us into a trap."

Danny blinked and said, "I told you to follow me because I knew that path lead to a dead end."

Jack then asked, "Oh, and how did you know that we wouldn't be able to leave?"

Danny answered, "It's horror movie logic, especially for hauntings. No one can leave until the ghost has been taken down!"

Maddie scoffed and said, "Well, this isn't a movie. This is real life."

Danny simply sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Taking a moment from the two he looked around to see where they had landed. Danny was surprised to see that it was in fact the gym. Jack and Maddie took notice of this as well.

"Oh, great," Jack mumbled, "gym. I always hated gym. I was always the first one to get taken out in dodgeball."

As soon as the word dodgeball was said, the door to the equipment room opened, and several bright red dodgeballs all spilled out.

"Something tells me you shouldn't have said that," Danny mumbled.

The balls suddenly gained a bright green glow as they began floating in to the air. They were still only for a moment before they shot forward like they had been shot from cannons.

Maddie and Jack jumped to the side to avoid the balls of red rubber death. Danny turned intangible with a bored expression on his face. This proved to be a mistake as one of the balls slammed right into Danny's stomach like he was completely tangible. The boy was knocked backwards and slammed into the wall.

' _Note to self,'_ Danny thought, as he tried to shake off the pain and, _'Intangibility is not the secret to dodging everything.'_

Maddie and Jack were all bobbing and weaving through various projectiles. Well, Maddie was bobbing and weaving through the balls, Jack was just running around like crazy, with his hands over his head.

"I curse you, whoever it was who invented dodgeball!" Jack yelled before, he was struck in the shoulder by a ball. The large man was then caught in the stomach, and then one to the face, which would no doubt leave a nasty bruise.

"Jack!" Maddie yelled.

With her focus suddenly on her husband, Maddie found herself on the receiving end of a few balls herself. One to the stomach knocked the wind out of her, and then she and Jack were suddenly being pelted.

Each impact from the rubber balls became more powerful and would no doubt leave some very nasty marks come the next morning.

Suddenly it stopped.

Maddie and Jack opened their eyes and immediately noticed that a lot of green filled their vision. they were also aware of the sound of rubber impacting against something. After a moment, they realized with was going on. They turned to see Danny standing above them, his arms extended upwards, creating a domed energy shield around all three of them. They looked at the ghost boy and saw that he was just as surprised as they were. It was at this point, that it dawned on the two ghost experts that the white-haired ghost boy might not have been dead for very long.

As they were thinking about the ghost kid, Danny was surprised that he could even create energy shields. When seeing his parents go down, Danny just acted. He just threw out his arms, forming the shield that was currently protecting them.

Danny wasn't confident that he could hold this for long, however.

As if hearing his thoughts, the balls glowed even bright becoming pure white with a green aura wrapped around them. They started assaulting the shield with even greater force and speed. Soon, cracks were beginning to form in the shield.

Thinking quickly, Danny moved slightly and was glad to see that the shield was moving with them. Danny made a motion with his head for the door. The two ghost hunters began moving towards the door, along with phantom.

More cracks spread throughout the dome as they reached the door. However, they ran into a problem. The dome solidly hit the wall, prompting them to stop.

"I've heard of rocks and hard place," Danny muttered, "but I don't think that this is quite what they mean."

Maddie, quickly regaining her wits, said, "Drop the shield, as soon as you do, we go for the door."

Danny nodded, he glanced up and saw that all the shield wasn't going to last much longer, as large cracks had spread throughout the entire dome. All the balls drew back, preparing for a final assault.

"One," Danny counted down to when he would drop the shield, "two…three!"

The dome dropped just as the possessed orbs shot forward with the intent to crush their targets. The two ghost experts and one half-ghost shot out the door and slammed it shut. The sound of the rubber projectiles slamming against, and most likely denting, the metal door echoed through the halls.

The trio took a few moments to calm their nerves and catch their breath.

"You two okay?" Danny asked, concern clear in his voice.

"We're fine," Jack said, breathing hard and wincing slightly as the pain from the assault still stung him, "I never thought I'd say this to a ghost, but thanks for the save."

Danny shrugged and said, "I didn't even know I could do that."

Maddie then looked at the ghost boy and asked, "Why are you helping us? What do you gain out of this?"

Danny rolled his eyes at his mother's suspicions and said, "Hey, I just helped save you, so would it kill you show a little bit of gratitude? Second, I don't like the fact that someone is going around this school and giving us ghosts bad names."

Maddie laughed and said, "Oh, like you actually have a good name. All ghosts are, are leftover feeling of anger, aggression, and hatred. They lack common sense, and only seek to increase their own power."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the woman and began to wonder just where this woman had gotten this kind of information on ghosts? He had been one for a little over a month and he knew that that theory alone was basically bull crap.

"Lady," Danny said, trying to keep himself from saying mom, "How many ghosts have you two encountered before me?"

Maddie answered, "Counting you, and the meat monster who injured my husband, three."

Jack nodded.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the number, as it was only he and lunch lady Brenda that they had encountered so far. Who was the third?

Deciding to save that line of thought for later continued, "So that's three ghosts…out of how many people who die every year? It sounds more like you're blaming the whole what the few have done."

Danny mentally patted himself on the back for remembering that phrase from a lecture in his history class.

Maddie looked surprised at the boy's claim.

Surprisingly, Jack intervened saying, "Well, there have been multiple encounters with evil ghost going back as far as the middle ages. What answer do you have for that ghost boy?"

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "And how many of these incidents have been properly recorded? How many of these incidents have actual witnesses? How many of these "experts" as you call them, were actual experts and not just conmen trying to earn some extra cash by freaking everybody out?"

Maddie and Jack were both surprised by the solid argument. They were both about to respond when the sound of a silenced phone buzzing got their attention. They were even more shocked when Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

As Danny answered the phone Maddie and Jack could only stare.

Maddie was shocked by what she saw. A modern iPhone currently sat in the ghost's hand. That shouldn't be possible. Ghosts shouldn't have access to modern technology or even be able to have the knowledge to use it given they were mostly driven by instinct and a need for revenge, never logic.

She wasn't the only one shocked. As far as Jack knew ghosts didn't have any access to modern technology. At least that's what he had learned from the resources they had. There was either something that they didn't know, or they had jumped to the wrong conclusions.

As Jack and Maddie were questioning themselves, Danny answered his phone.

"Please, tell me there is something you've figured out?" Danny asked, sounding nervous.

On the other side of the phone, Sam answered, _"Yeah, I got something. I was looking through a volume that focused on monsters and I found something that sound really close to what you are dealing with."_

Danny smiled at this and then said, "Listen, the Fentons are here and they need to know what we are getting into. Do still have that voice changer thing from last year's Halloween costume?"

Danny heard Sam put the phone down and the sound of objects being moved around and being set up.

After a few moments, Sam's voice, now sounding deeper due to the voice changer, said, "Ready."

Danny turned back towards his parents who were looking at him suspiciously and said, "There's someone who wants to have a word with you."

Danny put the phone on speaker.

" _Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."_

Maddie didn't recognize the voice, though she felt some sense of familiarity to it, she quickly squashed it, in favor of focusing on the matter at hand.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked, her tone coming across as demanding.

Sam answered, _"You can call me M, for now. Moving past introductions, you should not worry about our white-haired companion. He is someone you can trust. You have bigger problems in the form of the ghost currently possessing the school building you are in."_

Danny quickly asked, "What did you find in the archives, M?"

There was the sound of pages being turned coming from the phone as "M", answered, _"It took some time, but I narrowed it down to two possibilities, a domus mactibilis, Latin for "deadly home", or a structural golem."_

All three were confused at the use of words.

Upon hearing the silence, Sam quickly answered, _"Both monsters are formed when a spirit, or a ghost, infects a building. While merged with the building, they can easily control the walls, pipes, and any objects in the house, such as appliances, furniture, and objects."_

Danny's eyes widened in realization. That was why his ghost sense hadn't been as focused like it was with the Brenda. He had been sensing the ecto energy throughout the building.

"So how do we stop it?" Jack asked, hoping that this mysterious person would have the answer.

Sam answered, _"After some research, I found that these types of monsters can be formed when a ghost takes over if a body is buried in the foundation or in the walls of the building. If that is the case, there are two ways to defeat it. One, you can destroy the source of its life, like destroying the heart in a body. Another option, is that you can remove the body from the walls."_

Danny blinked and said, "Uh…M…that doesn't exactly narrow things down."

Sam quickly said, _"I thought about that and checked out the building's history to see where Sydney might be buried. I found that the school underwent a huge renovation in the seventies. A lot of the building was torn down and rebuilt, however, one of the places left as it was is in the basement."_

Danny sighed and said, "Basements. It's always basements, attics, or cellars. Why couldn't it have been the chemistry lab, or history? A day without those would have be nice. Thanks for the info M. I'll get back to you when we're done here."

Danny hung up and stuck the phone back in his pocket.

"You have friends do you?" Maddie asked, surprised that someone was helping this ghost, as well as surprised by the fact that he seemed to care.

"Yeah, don't you?" Danny asked, and before she could respond said, "Well, next stop, basement level aka ghost central."

Jack then asked, "Wait, just who is Sydney?"

Before Danny could answer a powerful burst of wind ran through the hall, almost knocking the trio over. locker doors were ripped open and utensils and papers started floating into the air. Pencils and pens glowed green and turned bright white as they began spinning like drills and papers spun around transforming into large, extremely thin buzz saws.

"And we out," Danny said as he quickly grabbed his parents. Danny quickly turned all of them intangible, floated up, and flew downward. The projectile slammed into the ground, piercing the tiles and leaving deep gashes in them.

Moments later, Danny and the two hunters found themselves in the basement. The room was surprisingly silent, except for a loud pulsing noise, akin to the sound of a heartbeat. It took the trio a few moments to find the sound, as unlike the rest of the school, the place completely dark.

The sound was coming from the opposite wall, of the room. The wall itself had an oval bright green area, which pulsed in rhythm with the noise. Inside of the spot, you could barely make out a humanoid shape in it.

"I take it that is Sydney," Jack said, shock clear in his tone.

He wasn't the only one. Maddie was just as surprised. This whole thing had been started because someone had been buried in a wall?

"So, how are we supposed to get him out of there?" Maddie asked, "We didn't bring any tools with us."

Jack gained a cocky smile as he said, "Don't worry baby. You're He-Man is on the job."

Jack flexed with the ghost gauntlets on his fists before walking over to the wall.

"You married him?" Danny asked, as the subject of how the two of them got together had always been a big mystery around town.

Maddie shrugged and said, "We both had an interest in the supernatural. Plus, he was sweet, and he really knew how to make me laugh. Wait…why am I telling you this?"

Danny shrugged. Before anything else could be said, Jack could be heard grunting as he grabbed the wall. The strength enhancing weapons easily broke through the plaster of the wall. Jack smirked victoriously as he started to pull.

As soon as he did, however, the area flashed brightly and a nasally voice wailed out, **"Bullies!"**

There was a bright flash as Jack was thrown backwards. The overweight man was sent tumbling backwards and knocking the ghost gauntlets off his hands. Maddie immediately rushed over to her husband to make sure that he was okay. However, that proved to be a mistake. Pipes shot down from the roof, and wrapped around them tightly like snakes before they began to wrap around the two tightly.

Danny acted quickly and ran towards them, however more pipes shot down, glowing with ghostly energy and sharply pointed. Danny found himself having to wrap his body to avoid being run through.

Suddenly, the vent for the AC came down and sat right in front of his bound parents. The heat turned up high as bright green flames formed in its mouth. Danny reformed and shot forward, grabbing onto the ghost gauntlets as he flew forward.

The vent prepared to fire, only to be grabbed and held shut by Danny's now armored hands. Danny winced slightly as he could feel the heat through the gloves. Danny then proceeded to pull and twist on the vent, tearing it off at the ceiling before throwing it away.

Danny, seeing an opening, shot for the cause of all this madness. The half ghost drew back his fist and unleashed a powerful punch that shattered the plaster in the wall. Danny then reached inside and pulled out the source.

Danny let out a yelp as he realized he was holding a plaster covered body. Danny immediately dropped it in disgust, causing the plaster to break. Inside it revealed human bones and torn ratty clothing, as well as a broken pair of round, thick rim glasses.

After a few moments, the room was silent, and Danny found himself staring into darkness as the bright green glow had faded completely. Danny floated over to the wall, where he hoped there was a light switch he found one, and was temporarily blinded when the lights came back on.

Danny then flew over to the captured pair and proceeded to phase them out of their steel bindings.

Maddie turned towards the plaster covered body as Danny slipped the gauntlets off his hands and asked, "So that was the source of all this? The body of a dead boy?"

Danny nodded and said, "A boy who was bullied and abused most of his life. He saw what was going on around the school, he decided it would be a good idea to get back at those who made his life hell, and defend those would couldn't defend themselves."

Jack looked confused and asked, "Wait, this school doesn't have a bully problem."

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know that for sure?"

Jack was about to answer, but couldn't come up with an answer. Neither could Maddie.

Danny then took off the gauntlets and said, "You might want to call the police. I think they'll be very interested in a body being found in the local high school."

Before anything could be done, Danny flew up and out of the building. The pair of ghost hunters started to move after him, but they realized they couldn't catch him.

With the ghost gone, and the main issue taken care of, the pair decided that it would be best for an anonymous tip to be left for the police.

 **Cut! Well glad that's over. I'll admit this one went for a little bit longer than I thought it would. Anyway, this is basically the last we'll be seeing of Sydney. I say that because he only made one appearance, notably anyway, in the series and he wasn't much of a villain, as he was misguided and jumped to the wrong conclusions.**

 **Anyway, next chapter we have Sydney being written out of the story, and Danny's first encounter with a certain loud-mouthed ghost. And no, I do not mean box ghost.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored.**


	6. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, Part 1

**Here's the next chapter. I thank you fall for your reviews and for any of the support you have given me. Now onto the reviews**

 **Cg037 – thank you. I'm glad to know people enjoy my work.**

 **Schefflemen – I think I will do a harem, as there aren't many in the DP fandom, but I think I'll skip Ember and keep her as a sometimes enemy sometimes ally, but I do have plans for Kitty.**

 **Akira45 – thanks**

 **Richard1081 – Dora and Pandora both have potential. I'll consider it, but I'll have to figure out how to make the harem work in the modern age…not to mention how to write them in with it.**

 **Zen-aku the wolf spirit – given some of the crossovers I intend to bring into my story, I figured a more serious version was the way to go.**

 **SoundVenom – Thanks. This may change things down the road, however, it won't be an easy change, given how adverse some people can be when it comes to change. Danny will be in shock when he learns about his heritage. As for the girls, Lily I intended to put in from the beginning, Ember probably nothing more than just a flirty girl from time to time, Sam is a little overused, but I do have plans for her later, Kitty…I also have plans.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **When Technology Attacks part 1: Bring on the Master**

It had been two weeks since the incident at Casper High. Soon after Danny left, Maddie and Jack called the police. After learning police were at the school, Principal Ishiyama was not happy, however she quickly left the Fenton's to do damage control when she was asked why there was a dead body in her school, and how it had gone unnoticed for so long.

After calling in a bone expert from Washington, investigators discovered that Sydney had been murdered. After nearly a week of going through records, old leads, and the cases from back in the day, which was difficult, they had found out that Sydney had been murdered by the football star at the time.

It turns out that the whole bullying Sydney being a graduating requirement was a lie. They just liked picking on Sydney, and no one had the guts to stand up to the guy because he had connections, via his rich parents. However, the star's girlfriend, didn't like the way things were going and eventually fell for Sydney. The jock didn't like that and decided to teach the nerd a lesson, accidently killing him, or so he claimed. This was washed down the drain as the expert, ironically dubbed Bones, found that the damage to the skull had knocked him out and caused the brain to bleed, which had caused him to die slowly. The man wound up being charged with murder and was sentenced to spend the rest of his old life locked up.

The weekend after that, there was a funeral held. Sydney's parents, senior citizens by that time, came to Amity to put their son to rest. Danny, feeling some respect for the kid, attended, as did Maddie, Jack, and Jazz. As the services closed, and boy was properly buried.

As everyone was leaving, Danny glanced back at the grave and saw a transparent version of Sydney rise out of the grave, wave briefly, and then float up into the clouds above, where he vanished in a flash of gold light.

There was an unexpected side effect of this. The Fenton parents wound up taking credit for helping find the body, saying they were doing some investigating of strange activity around the school, but said they didn't find anything. This wound up causing the two to earn some respect among the populace as this showed that they weren't just crack pots.

That wasn't the only thing to change. The day after coming home, Maddie and Jack pulled Danny and Jazz aside to talk to them, asking if there was a bullying problem at their school, their faith in the educational system shaken by the experience. Danny came out and told them everything, about how Dash and the rest of A-listers had several teachers in their pockets, via multiple methods according to rumors, and how they lorded over everyone in the school unopposed.

Maddie and Jack were shocked to hear that this had been going on for over a year and that they hadn't known a thing. They said they would call the school, but Danny told them that it wouldn't work. Danny had put in several complaints in the office about the problem, but all the principal did was bury her head in the sand and ignore the problem, probably too scared to face off against the rich A-list parents and wasn't willing to risk her career just because of a few kids.

Jack and Maddie both seemed upset, but decided that they couldn't do anything about it right now.

There was another change in the household as well. The two ghost experts were surprised that the white-haired ghost wasn't an instinct driven creature, like the experts they looked up to had lead them to believe. Maddie and Jack were interested in this ghost, but they refused to immediately throw away what they had believed for so many years. They were now throwing around theories of who he was, Maddie thinking that the ghost was hundreds of years old, while Jack thought he might have been the ghost of a ghost hunter…the irony of the least theory not lost on them.

Now we find Danny walking down the stairs to get a snack. It had been a rather slow day, no ghosts had come through today, so Danny wasn't late for any classes and he managed to get his homework done. With all that in mind, Danny was in a good mood, however, he came across a sight that caused his mood to sour slightly.

Danny saw Dash sitting at the dinner table, Jazz sitting next to him going over some math problems. Though, it was obvious that Dash was more interested in the tutor than the tutoring.

It was no secret that Dash grades were down, heck they always were, just managing to get by enough to stay on the football team, but recently a string of failed quizzes had put him in jeopardy of being kicked off the team. Given Jazz was a contender for valedictorian, given her high grades, she was given the task of tutoring the dense boy, and she was clearly not enjoying his company.

"Dash pay attention," Jazz said, getting Danny's attention, "This is important."

Dash put on a "lady-killer" smile and said, "I can think of a few other things that could be considered important."

A throat clearing got the attention of the boy. Danny also spun around and was surprised to see how Maddie had, apparently, snuck up on them. He wondered if one of her black belts included being incredibly stealthy.

"What was that, Mr. Baxter?" Maddie asked.

After learning Dash was nothing but a bully, her dislike of the boy had grown greatly. She already didn't like him because of his flaunting and strutting like a peacock, and now, learning that he messed with her son because of a bunch of corrupt teachers, she was not amused. It was just a good thing that it was her and Jack, otherwise, he would probably have been picked up and thrown out the door, Uncle Phil style.

Deciding to leave Dash to his fate, Danny walked out of the kitchen and headed down to the basement. It had been seriously quite for the past little while, so he was starting to get concerned. A quiet Jack Fenton was almost never a good thing. Almost because it usually meant that he was upset, eating, or had fallen asleep.

Danny entered the lab/basement and found himself staring at his father standing at the work bench with a few tools in hand.

"Hey, dad, what do you got this week?" Danny asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Jack turned with his usual smile on his face and said, "It's our newest invention. I call it, the Fenton Weasel."

Jack stepped away from table and showed it off with a flourish of movement. Danny looked unimpressed at the object. It resembled a vacuum cleaner with the head of the hose, vaguely resembling an animal, red eyes included. Another feature was the strap that could be worn over the shoulder.

"Isn't that just the Fenton Extractor with an animal theme?" Danny asked.

Jack shook his head and said, "No…maybe. Anyway, this baby can suck up ghosts like a vacuum and it can even hold more than one at a time. With this, no ghost will be able to escape us."

He patted the side of it affectionately, unintentionally freaking Danny out. Unfortunately, when he did, he accidently turned it on. The devices started sucking up objects like a black hole, including dust, several papers, and finally, one of the spare Fenton Thermoses.

"Darn it," Jack said, as he tried to get the thermos out, but to no avail, "Danny hold this, I'm going to get some pliers."

Jack handed the object over to Danny and walked over to a nearby draw and started rifling through it, looking for the mentioned tool.

Danny simply looked down at the tool and noticed a switch, pointed to the word trap, and at the other end was the word release.

"Dad, why not just throw it in reverse?" Danny asked as he flipped the switch.

Danny's plan worked as the thermos was launched from the nozzle. However, it flew across the room like a bullet and struck the opposite wall. To be more specific, it struck the button right next to the portal. The sound of the alarm got everyone's attention.

Jack spun around to see caution colored doors to the ghost portal open, revealing the hauntingly familiar green whirlpool of energy that was inside it.

Jack immediately went for the wall and pulled out one of his weapons. Moments after this, Maddie came running downstairs, having heard the alarm from the living room. He reached into one of the pouches and pulled out a stick which whirred to life and two blades of ecto energy came out of both ends.

Jazz followed her moments later, wondering what all the noise was about.

"Dad, what did you do this time?" Jazz asked, somewhat angry.

"Uh…this ones on me, actually," Danny said, taking the blame for his own mistake.

Before the conversation could continue bright green mist came out of the portal and everyone was immediately on edge. The mist formed together as a strangely-pitch, and very annoyed, voice laughed.

The ghost formed, and the Fenton family stared in shock. The ghost was tall and very thin. He had the trademark green skin and his hair was al pointed up and looked crazy, like he had been electrocuted, or was going for a mad scientist look. They couldn't see his eyes as they were covered by a pair of sunglasses. His body was wrapped up in a what looked like a white trench-coat/lab-coat cross, with the collar turned up, and dark green gloves on his hands. Under the coat you could see a white collared shirt and a black tie. His lower half ended with the coat being in tatters, indicating he had no legs, only a ghostly tail. He continued to laugh, revealing jagged uneven teeth.

"Ghost…actual ghost," Jazz mumbled, "not possible…not supposed to be real."

While Jazz was in her own world, the unknown ghost turned towards the Fentons and spoke.

"Humans, you have freed me, Technus! Ghost master of electric technology and beeping devices."

Maddie was shocked to hear this. According to the research, or the journals left by ghost experts, ghosts weren't capable of extensive thinking and shouldn't have advanced technology, but him being a master of it, indicated that this was false. That was two theories about ghosts down the drain.

Jack was more in the moment of the now and, given his gung-ho attitude, he shot forward pointing his weapon at the ghost and said, "Hold it right there, ghost. You aren't going to use any of our technology to take over the world!"

Technus looked confused for a moment and asked, "What?"

"Dad/Jack!" Danny, Jazz, who had been brought back to reality, and Maddie all yelled.

Jack looked sheepish as Technus scanned the room, taking note of all the technology in it.

"That's a great idea. Have you ever considered becoming a tutor?"

Jack took aim with his blaster and started shooting. Technus simply smirked as held out his hand, forming a shield that resembled a circuit board. As he defended himself, Maddie charged in with her ecto-staff. However, as she got close, Technus formed a shield that blocked her attack. Then the shield wrapped around her like a rolled-up carpet and unleashed a powerful shock, causing her to scream in pain.

"Maddie!" Jack yelled in terror at seeing his wife get hurt.

Growing angrily Jack charged forward firing like crazy, only for Technus to repeat what he did to Maddie, causing Jack to drop his weapon.

Technus laughed as the gun floated towards him. Technus placed his hand on it, the weapon started to glow bright green.

"Foolish humans," Technus boasted, "With the technology I sense in this home, I will be able to fulfill my old dream of bringing the world under my heel…well if I still had heels anyway."

Technus laughed again, only to get struck in the face by…a trashcan. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs, only to find himself getting punched in the face by a large metal hand. Technus growled as he saw Danny standing, a familiar pair of large metal gloves on his hands.

"You dare attack me, child!?" he yelled, "You dare attack, the great-"

Anymore boasting was stopped when he got punched in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. He was then hit by a brutal follow up that broke Technus' glasses, revealing his red eyes.

"Great master of long-winded introductions, seriously, do you ever shut up?" Danny asked as he proceeded to wail on Technus.

Danny continued punching, only for Technus to summon up the stolen blaster. Danny ducked under the lasers and charged forward, knocking Technus away with a well-placed backhand. Danny then grabbed the weapon and crushed in in his gauntlet covered hands. However, while Danny was distracted, Technus used the opening. He summoned a staff to his hand, metallic in color with a ball and three small antennae on top.

He swung the staff, leaving an arc of lightning in its wake. Danny jumped back, but Technus was quicker than he thought. Danny saw the rod coming at him again. Danny caught it with his gauntlet covered hand. Technus smirked viciously as Danny braced himself or a painful shock, but nothing happened. Danny glanced and was surprised to see the electricity flowing through him, down to his feet and into the ground, harmlessly. Danny didn't look shocked too long as he drew back his fist, electricity sparking around it and unleashed a brutal punch to Technus' teeth.

This one seemed to have more force behind it as the technological ghost was sent flying backwards hitting the opposite wall, unable to turn intangible due to the pain going through his body. Technus shook himself to clear the cobwebs and try to figure out how the child hadn't been shocked by his attack. He didn't get to think long as he felt himself being pulled a powerful suction. He looked up to see Danny smirk as he held the Fenton Weasel, aiming it at him. Technus tried to resist the pull, but soon he was sucked up.

Danny grinned to himself, but before he could turn it off, the weasel sucked up a few more pieces of technology and a few beakers. The device rumbled for a few moments before it exploded in a flash of sparks, metal, and green slime.

The shields holding Maddie and Jack vanished as they dropped to the ground. Maddie stumbled the electricity hadn't been deadly, but it was enough to make her slightly numb, same with Jack. Jazz was disgusted as she had a large amount of ghost slime on her.

Danny looked shocked down at the destroyed weasel and the apparent destruction of Technus. He didn't think log as Jazz and Maddie were suddenly on top of the boy, fussing over him, asking if he was okay. As this was happening Jack had the sense to move over to the portal and close it. He did notice, however, that Technus' staff hadn't disappeared.

Danny's mind was elsewhere however, as he glanced at his hand to see a small spark arc between his middle and index finger.

' _What the hell was that?'_ Danny thought.

Maddie said, "Danny…are you okay sweetie."

Danny was brought out of his world to see the concerned gazes of his family.

He answered, "I'm fine…just one question: Who's going to clean all this up?"

The family looked around to see the sludge covered lab.

Jack sighed and said, "I'll get the Fenton Cleaner."

 **(Cue Intro: Normal Danny Phantom Intro.)**

 **(Comic Title: When Technology Attacks. Tagline: Insert Terminator Pun Here. The image shows Danny standing against a large metallic robot, the title in the middle of its chest.)**

The following day, Danny sat at the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker, recounting the incident with his friends. Danny had simply ordered some fries and a chocolate shake. Tucker had a hamburger with extra bacon and cheese, and some fries. Sam had a salad, no cheese, dressing, or anything else.

"So, you defeated a ghost without transforming?" Tucker said, "Dude, that is so boss."

Sam said, "More like dangerous. You could have gotten seriously hurt, Danny."

Danny drank some of his milkshake and said, "I know, but I couldn't transform in front of my parents. They're still pretty hung up about hunting ghosts, and I don't think they fully trust my ghost form…even if he did save them twice."

Tucker took a bite of his burger and said, "Hey, don't dis it, Sam. Though, I probably would have liked to meet the guy if he was pro technology like I am."

The trio suddenly had their attention grabbed when a squeal reached their ears. They all turned to see a girl getting an invitation from Dash. It was the second part brought on by hell week. After the new initiates were brought in, they were welcomed with a big bash at Dash place, to not only welcome the to the A-list, but for Dash to show off and inflate his ego."

"I almost forgot about that," Tucker said, "With the whole thing with Sidney, I thought Dash wasn't going to have the party."

Sam said, "Tucker, if there is one thing that I know, it's that Dash will never give up an opportunity to show off."

Danny said, "Yeah. I saw him try to invite Jazz as his plus one. If he honestly believes that he can score with my sister, then he is going to be in for a very rude awakening, especially if Mom and Dad find out."

Sam nodded and said, "Speaking of which, how is Jazz. She isn't going full basket case again, is she?"

Danny knew what she was talking about. After several years of Jack forgetting his wedding anniversary, she expected Jack to forget and not learn from his mistake. She was proven wrong the year before when Jack travelled to Arkansas to not only apologize, but to give her the anniversary present, a fancy dress she had her eye on for a good amount of time. Jazz went crazy after learning that she had been wrong. It was even worse this year, when Jack didn't just remember, he planned it nearly two months in advance, getting a new suit, reserving a place at a fancy restaurant, and then taking them both on a carriage ride to the same place that he proposed. Ghosts never even came up the entire time.

"Yeah," Danny said, "She kind of did. She's going through her notes trying to figure out what she did wrong. Hopefully, this'll get her out of that whole I'm always right phase of hers."

Sam and Tucker couldn't help, but nod. They had seen Jazz and at times she could be self-righteous at times, especially where her intelligence was concerned.

Before anything else could happen, Danny suddenly felt something being shoved into his face. Danny removed the object and was shocked to find what it was. A purple piece of paper, with a white edge, on it was a background that looked like a football stadium. In the fore-ground the words "Da Dash Bash!" was written, with the first and third words being in yellow, and the second, Dash name being written in red fancy letters with a yellow trim and a star in the whole for h tea. To add to it was decorated by stars, a few musical notes, and two streamers.

Danny looked up and was half-surprised to see Dash. He was, however, not surprised to see that he wasn't that happy.

"Don't get any weird ideas, Fenton," Dash said, "Your sister made me invite you"

He saw the hopeful looks on Sam and Tucker's faces, mostly Tucker's, and continued, "Just you. Just show up, shut it, and nobody gets hurt. Got it?"

Danny looked at the invite then at his friends and said, "No."

"No?" Dash asked, looking somewhat upset.

Danny answered, "We're a package deal. You either get all of us, or none of us Dash…make your choice."

Dash grumbled to himself as saw Danny working against him again. Dash glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw the manager of the Nasty Burger, a rather well-built man, and supposedly a former bouncer, was keeping an eye on the customers. Dash growled slightly as he knew this would be the only way to get Jazz into the palm of his party, and for him to get into her pants before she graduated.

So, with great reluctance, Dash reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of invites giving them to the remaining members of the trio.

"Just show up and don't do anything stupid," he said, "otherwise, the rest of your time in Casper High will be hell on earth."

Sam simply said, "Too little, too late."

Dash simply scoffed and walked away.

As soon as Dash left, people who wouldn't normally give the group the time of day started waving at them and greeting them. Tucker looked excited as he had the popularity he always craved. Sam, however, didn't seem that impressed they had suddenly gone from the bottom to noticeable just because of the party.

"So, you were mentioning something happened?" Sam asked, trying to get their conversation back to normal.

Before Danny could answered a voice asked, "Yeah, what happened?"

Danny turned to see the guy in the booth behind them was currently listening in on their conversation.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," Danny said.

"Good call," Tucker said, the joy of being part of the in-crowd had faded and was now slightly creeped out.

The trio then proceeded to leave, taking what was left of their food with them, leaving behind the group of teens.

"So, what was the crazy part?" Sam asked as they walked.

"You know how I told you Technus could control electricity?" Danny asked, "Well he hit me with some weird lightning rod. I caught it with the ghost gauntlet and it didn't shock me."

Tucker asked, "Dude, you were wearing metal gloves. Now, chemistry and physics aren't my best subject, but I don't think that you should've gotten away unscathed."

Danny said, "That's what I thought, too. However, it wasn't that I didn't get shocked. It actually felt like I was absorbing it, and when a hit Technus a few seconds later, it was a lot stronger."

Sam's eyes widened as he said, "You know, I read something about that in the Showenhower books."

Seeing her two friends look at her she decided to explain.

"According to Showenhower, a ghost's powers can be influenced on how they died, not just their obsession. In Danny's case, he didn't just absorb a lot of energy from the ghost portal, he also got electrocuted when the power surge went through his body."

Tucker said, "Wait, if that is true, then doesn't that mean that Brenda the lunch lady could attack with poison, since she died from eating rancid meat?"

Sam said, "It's possible, and it's the only theory I can think of why Danny would be electric proof."

Danny said, "It's a good a theory as we have. Anyway, I better head home. It's pizza night."

Sam sighed and said, "Danny, I don't know what is worse…your dad's love of fudge, or your love of pizza."

Tucker chuckled and asked, "Oh really, Ms. Could-Eat-A-Salad-For-Every-Meal?"

Sam smiled as she jokingly said, "This coming from Mr. Eats-Only-One-Thing-Every-Meal?"

Danny decided that now would be a good time to make an exit, and decided to leave. After finding an alley way, he transformed into his ghost mode and flew home, getting there in record time. He landed just out of view of the house before changing back.

Danny entered the home and the smell of burnt cheese hit his nose. Danny made his way to the kitchen and found his parents and sister sitting at the table, a large square shaped metal box was shaking violently.

"What is that?" Danny asked, having a bad feeling in his stomach.

Jack answered, "Oh, it's a new home invention we made. It's designed to cook pizza faster than a conventional oven. All you need to do is put in the dough and the ingredients, and a few minutes later you get your food."

Danny's eyes lit up at the thought of having his favorite meal in just a few minutes.

"Well, I know what I'm taking with me when I move out."

The device stopped shaking and opened with a burst of smoke and steam. The pizza laid there perfectly cooked. However, moments later the pizza shot up, a mouth formed out of the cheese, revealing the sauce beneath, with a pair of pepperoni slices acting as eyes, and green peppers for eyebrows. The pizza roared with anger, revealing actual teeth.

Maddie reacted quickly getting a low-caliber ecto-gun from her belt and fired at the evil pizza tearing a portion of it off and causing it to collapse to the ground with a splat in a mess of cheese and pizza sauce.

"Well, I think we got an idea for a haunted house," Jazz said, sarcastically, "Hell's Kitchen…do you think we could get Gordon Ramsey?"

Maddie walked over to closet to pull out some cleaner, a trash bag, a mop, and a broom.

"Would either of you mind helping me with this?" she asked.

"Sure, thing sweetie," Jack said, taking the trash bag and picking up the dead pizza.

Danny said, "Looks like we're ordering out again. I'll go check the coupons."

Danny walked over to the counter and started rifling through for a pizza coupon.

Jazz sighed and said, "With how much we eat out, I'm surprised we have as much money as we do."

Jack finished tying up the trash bag as he said, "Jazz, as inventors, you know your mother and I have plenty of money."

It was true. In truth, they duo had sold off their inventions and even had a few patents. Though, they made sure not to sell anything that could be harmful. They mostly just sold off more powerful engines, things that could make certain objects more powerful, within safety limits of course, and they earned a portion of the profits from the objects sold, which was more than enough to keep a roof over their heads.

Jazz raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, some earned, some donated by an unknown party."

Maddie and Jack both sent slight glares at Danny, who was still too focused on going through the coupons. The source of a good amount of money was donated by a third party, and while it wasn't from someone they know, they were trusted with the funds for a reason.

 _Flashback fifteen years ago: a few days after Danny had been officially adopted…_

 _Maddie and Jack both sat on the couch, Jazz giggling as she bounced her new baby brother up in down, the infant giggling cutely as she did._

 _Maddie took out a camera and took a photo of the adorable family moment. Just yesterday the paperwork had gotten through, and Danny Doe, was now Danny Fenton, the newest addition to the family._

 _The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jack got up and headed to the door, opening it to see no one was there. Glancing down, he noticed a large, orange envelope. Picking it up he tested its weight before looking around. He then entered the house after not seeing anyone. If he had looked harder though, he would have seen a man with a small amount of stubble wearing a brown vest, jeans, cowboy boots, a scarf, and fedora walk out from a nearby alley, before walking away._

 _Jack walked into the living room and said, "Hey, Maddie we got something in the mail."_

 _Jack sat down and opened the envelope. He upturned it and a letter fell out, along with what looked like two credit cards. One was silver and green, and the other was black and gold._

 _Maddie and Jack both looked confused before they took the letter and opened it._

 ** _Dear Jack and Maddie Fenton,_**

 ** _If you are reading this, then it means that the papers have gone through, and you have officially adopted our boy. To be honest, you were the last on a very short list of people. Now, I'm going to be frank. Me and my wife know about your eccentricities, but we know you wouldn't endanger a child. So, here's the deal. The silver and green card holds funds for your research…knowing you, you probably need it, and the black and gold card holds money for our boy. Enough to cover his school, and possible medical expenses. If you need more money for that, we will know and send more into the account if it reaches a low number…if necessary._**

 ** _Before you go crazy, the gold card if for Danny only. You should make enough money as it is to care for your daughter…yes, we've seen the books._**

 ** _However, we aren't trusting blindly here. We will be watching you…and if we find out anything bad has happened to our son and you could have stopped it...well, as a family friend once said…the book of revelations will look like mother goose when we get our hands on you._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

 _The writing of the threat had been written in red to emphasize the seriousness. Maddie and Jack looked down at the note and at the cards. They then looked at Danny and realized that his parents were probably some very powerful people if they could pull this off. Just who was this child that they had brought into their home?_

 _End Flashback…_

Maddie and Jack were brought out of their revelation when Danny approached them, laying down a coupon for a local pizza place.

"Finally found one that hadn't expired," Danny said as he went to grab the phone to place their order, "it's a two-topping special so who wants what?"

After getting their preferred toppings picked and ordered, Jack picked up the broken piece of junk.

"Well that's another invention for the junk pile," Jazz said.

Maddie then said, "Speaking of junk, the rest of the machinery from the Fenton Weasel explosion needs to be taken to the shed."

The items in question were pieces of the Fenton Weasel, broken apart and covered in green ectoplasm. Jack and Maddie had taken the samples they needed and decided to just leave the rest as it seemed to be inert…and not very hazardous.

Then she added, "If there's room. That old barn hasn't been cleaned out."

Unfortunately, Jack proved to be quite a packrat.

"I've told you honey, none of this is junk," the man said, "Every item in this box is of vital importance to our research and future inventions."

Maddie quirked an eyebrow. She walked over to her husband, plucked a random item from a box and asked, "Do you even know what this is?"

The Fenton patriarch narrowed his eyes as he examined the object, trying to understand where it came from and what it was for. After a moment of looking at it he took it from his wife's hand.

"I have no clue," he admitted, then said, "but I know it's important, so it's off to the shed. Danny give your old man a hand with this, will you?"

Danny sighed as he grabbed one of the boxes and headed out for the backyard. The two entered the shed, Danny managing to flip a switch with an elbow. The light revealed the interior of the shed which much like Maddie's description, was full of old pieces of junk. Box upon box of hardware sat unused and covered in dust.

Danny carefully set his box down on a table, while Jack just dropped the box on the ground with a loud crash that rattled in the enclosed space and made Danny jump.

Jack looked around and said, "You know, maybe we should clean this place out. We could use the extra storage space."

Jack then shrugged and said, "Oh well that's a job for another day."

Danny walked towards the door and looked back at the shed. Other than some dust, and some ectoplasm, a lot of this old junk could probably still be useful. All it would take was a little cleaning, maybe some polish and they could probably sell some of this stuff. Danny looked down at his shirt, realizing he was wearing his favorite again and thought that he could use some new clothes. Maybe he could talk to Sam and Tucker and convince them to help. He had a feeling that Maddie would be easily convinced, but the problem as his packrat father.

With the idea in mind, Danny shut off the light and left the shed. However, had Danny stayed longer he would have seen the ectoplasm covered tech glow, a glow that would spread to the rest of the items in the shed before being absorbed into the machinery itself. Then the glow faded like nothing had happened.

 **Cut! Okay, thank you for all the support. Sorry for those who were expecting Lily, in this chapter, but don't worry I haven't forgotten her.**

 **First, we have Sidney. If you got the reference with the investigator you get a cookie…I wasn't that discreet. Anyway, with his murder solved, and no real reason to stay in the human world, he passed on. On top of that, Sidney didn't really pay a big role as an enemy, especially since he only appeared twice. Once in his episode, Splitting Images, and in Reign Storm, where he didn't really do anything, just ride on the back of Dora, like a fantasy lover has always dreamed of doing.**

 **Second, we have Danny's electrical powers. Now, he doesn't have electrokinesis if that's what you're thinking. Danny can simply absorb electricity to briefly increase his strength as well as redirect it. This isn't an original power as Danny was shown in the episode Public Enemies, he could redirect electric energy in his fight with Bullet. I just decided to add it in a bit early, as this seemed to be a good time with Technus' powers.**

 **As for the powers, I figured that this might be able to explain certain powers. It is believed that Ember died in a fire which is why her hair is on fire and why she has pyrokinesis. It also can affect appearance, which explains her ashen skin.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored.**


	7. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, part 2

**I do not know anything.**

 **Famous Fox – No, Dante and Bayonetta are still alive, as opposed to the original as I realized that the GIW, the canonical one anyway, wouldn't be able to take down Bayonetta or Dante, given their incredible power. Danny will be getting a mix of their powers, but that isn't until much later. I do have plans for them, but they won't be for a little while.**

 **Wolfpackperson09 – Danny will meet his parents and learn of his heritage down the line. As for Jazz…no. She's been a sister to Danny for years, and I don't see that happening any time soon.**

 **ChaoticMinds – with villains like Freakshow and Vlad, you know they are going to make an appearance, though expect them to be different from what you know. As for the harem, Danny will be having a few girls liking him, and the possibility of reviving the Umbra and Lumen clans, may come up, but Danny this is the modern era, so Danny was raised to be a one-woman man, and he will stay a one-woman man. However, the harem isn't a huge part of the plot, so I might just play it for comedy…minus Danny being clobbered constantly.**

 **EnderAssassin – Yeah, I wasn't that subtle, like I said. And yeah, Sam never got called out for being a hypocrite on the show, so I figured someone should.**

 **Akira45 – thank you.**

 **Guest – Yeah, Sam wouldn't go for the harem thing. She would probably try to keep Danny for herself, not to mention she would probably think that Danny was being a pervert or a pig for having multiple girlfriends. As for the amethyst ocean pairing, yeah, it's a little overused, so I don't think I'll use it this time around.**

 **Luiz4200 – correct, and I'll see what I can do. As for the Uncle Phil joke, I recently saw Fresh Prince of Belair, and I thought that it would work here, given the unwanted guest was always thrown out.**

 **Anonymous Ideas – Well, I do have a life outside of writing, plus I sometimes go back to the source material to watch again to think of a way to take the episode.**

 **Sai Kunai Blade – You should know that I follow a pattern here. Also, please keep reviews relevant to the story, please.**

 **When Technology Attacks Part 2: I told you, I'd be back.**

In the few days that had passed since being invited Danny had noticed that he had a lot of new friends. A lot of people suddenly wanted to hang out, or make plans to do so. Normally, Danny would be happy to do so, but after being ridiculed by these people for well over a year, Danny was not as easily bought. Though he made sure to reject them in a way that didn't come off as snobby.

Tucker was greatly enjoying being popular now, as it meant more girls talked to him. He had already set up a few dates, but he also was starting to find the whole thing a little hollow, given that many of these people talked down to him. However, that didn't stop him from enjoying the company of the likes of Valerie, Star, and Paulina. Much like Danny, he guessed that after the party was over, or Dash realized he wouldn't score with Jazz, he would kick them out of the A-list, so he was going to enjoy it while he could.

Sam was in the same boat, as she found people's sudden interest in her beliefs and opinions to be pointless, given how she believed that they wouldn't be considered part of the popular crowd once this was over. She also wasn't' comfortable with so many guys wanting to get to know her, as the sudden attention was, for a lack of better terms, unwelcome. Thought that didn't keep her from enjoy people listening to her ideas. She also found some perspective as she found her and others belief's clashing, which would lead to the occasional small debate, but it wasn't that bad.

Meanwhile, Danny had gotten with his parents to discuss a garage sale to get rid of some of the old stuff. Of course, Jack was against it, saying that every piece of junk that they had was of vital importance. In response, Maddie gave him a challenge. If he could identify some of the stuff in the shed, they would keep it. Unfortunately for Jack, he couldn't identify anything, so they went through with it, Maddie putting an ad in the paper with their address. Danny convinced Sam and Tucker to join in as they were going to get a cut of the profits.

We now find the garage sale, going in full swing. Knowing that the Fenton family had some good tech at their disposal a lot of people had turned up, hoping to score something good. Danny, Sam, and Jazz, were currently selling items. Tucker had been on that before, but he had been kicked out as he tried to up the prices a bit. He was now in charge of inventory.

"It's a good vacuum motor, Mr. Lancer," Danny said, "It's only been used once, and one sale for only ten bucks."

Lancer took the device, and looked it over before he said, "Ah, yes, this should be enough to fix my hair hornet."

Off to the side, Tucker asked, "The hair hornet? That crazy shaver thing they sell on TV? Don't you need hair for that?"

Lancer glanced up at his head, noting his baldness before he turned his attention towards the technology loving teen.

"Good one, Mr. Foley. I'll remember that on Monday, when I'm grading tests."

With that Lancer stormed off.

Danny turned to his friend and asked, "Why would you say that, he already hates you?"

Tucker took out his PDA and answered, "Which means I have nothing to lose."

He started poking at the screen with a stylus and said, "By the way, vacuum motor was the last part of the Fenton Weasel. It looks like we only got a few more things to sell."

At that, Sam walked up with a twenty-dollar bill in her hand and said, "I just sold a toaster, and what looked like the last of the kitchen stuff."

Tucker started poking at his PDA again and said, "Yeah, that's the last of that."

Sam said, "I'm surprise, that your dad is letting you sell all this stuff. He is a big packrat."

Danny said, "Well, mom did lock him up with a few pieces of fudge, some of his favorite foods, and the promise that we would recycle anything that was leftover into some new inventions."

Tucker said, "Yeah, that is about how it would go. By the way, you going to spend any of the cash you make on those clothes that Dash and Paulina told us to wear?"

Danny shuddered at the thought of the ensemble Dash told him was mandatory for attending the party. Mainly, white and purple sweats, with a visor hat, a gold chain, and a black shirt. Danny didn't find that outfit very cool…as it seemed more like something a poser would wear.

Sam was in the same boat as she didn't want to wear the LBD, little black dress, that Paulina told her was mandatory.

Danny answered, "Heck no. I could spend that on real clothes and not some stupid look, he'll make us wear just so he can kick us out like nothing after his little plan fails."

Jazz walked up to the trio and said, "What plan?"

Danny answered, "Oh, the only reason Dash invited us to his party is because he thinks that you'll sleep with him…or he'll get the chance to sleep with you."

Jazz let out a laugh and said, "First, he's not even in my top ten hunks list, and second, I'm almost eighteen and he's nearly your age. I plan on going to Harvard…not prison."

Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled, "Hey, Fentina!"

"Speak of the devil," Tucker said.

Danny turned towards Dash and walked towards him.

"What do you want?" Danny asked, somewhat annoyed at having to be near the jock.

The jock answered, "Your sister has me working so much extra credit that my computer overloaded. This fancy scientist family of yours have anything that can help?"

Danny looked down at a nearby table, and rubbed his chin in thought. s

"Just a second," Danny said before walking over to Tucker.

"Tucker, I need some help with a sale. Dash said that his computer overloaded, and he need some stuff to make it work again."

Tucker checked his PDA, going through the different items that were still available, or had been sold, and nodded as he found a few things. Going to the different tables available, he came back, approaching Dash with a new motherboard, left over from an old computer, a software program, and an upgrade disk.

"These should do it," Tucker said, "If you want to know how it works, just look it up online. I know a good site that does step by step. All that for just forty bucks."

"Done," Dash said, seeing as he had no other choice and the tech stores would probably sell it more twice that.

Dash pulled out his wallet and took out the necessary amount. He took the various objects, including a sticky note that had the name of the website written down on it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but see you all tonight."

Dash said this with a small amount of malice. As he left, nobody noticed the upgrade disk had a slight green glow about it, before it faded.

After that, the group wound up selling most of the junk. After getting back what hadn't been thrown away, Jack grabbed what he had and immediately headed down to the lab. He began getting to work, going through ideas for new inventions.

After putting away the tables, and cleaning up some leftover trash, everything was put away.

"What do you think Dad is going to do with all the new stuff?" Danny asked.

Jazz said, "Knowing him, more stuff that we can fill the shed with. You know how he gets when he invents…or tries to in his case."

Maddie said, "Actually, I think your father is more interested in that lightning rod that ghost, what was his name, oh, Technus, left behind after Danny beat him. From what we've found that device has a limitless power supply, or seemingly limitless. We've had that thing hooked up to the power station for the lab, and it's been going nonstop for the past few days."

Jazz rolled her eyes and said, "Oh great, another piece of science fiction."

Danny sighed and said, "You know Jazz, just shut up and accept that you were wrong about the existence of ghosts already."

Jazz said, "Danny…"

Danny said, "Don't. If you bring up that hallucination theory again, I am going to scream. For all our sakes, please, swallow your pride, stop burying your head in the sand, and actually admit that you aren't always right."

With that, Danny left and headed upstairs to finish up some homework in the time he had before the party.

Jazz looked shocked at Danny calling her out. Her eyes narrowed and was about to walk forward to tell him off, but was stopped by her mother.

"He has a point you know," Maddie said.

"What?!" Jazz yelled in anger.

Maddie answered, "Burying your head in the sand, despite having the truth right in front of you, is not good for you."

Jazz scoffed and said, "Mom, we didn't' se a ghost. For all we know it could have been an effect of something leaking in the lab."

Maddie said, "You know Jazz, what your doing isn't adding logic. What you are doing is ignoring reality."

Jazz was about to say something, but Maddie cut her off.

"You're smart Jazz, no one is denying that, but just because you're smart doesn't mean you automatically know better than everyone. If you don't stop thinking that, you are going to do something that you'll regret."

Jazz huffed as she crossed her arms and asked, "How would you know?"

Maddie looked right at her daughter and answered, "Personal experience."

Jazz turned towards her mother, but he left to the lab to make sure her husband didn't do any damage. Jazz was quiet for a moment as she considered her mother's words and then shook her head, walking upstairs. What would her mother know? She still believed in childish things.

 **A few hours later…**

Danny walked out the front door and said, "Bye everyone, see you later."

Maddie called back, "Remember Danny, be back by ten or call us if you wind up changing your plans."

Danny got on his scooter, strapped on his helmet, and drove off into the night, towards the address found on the invitations. Danny smiled as he did. He didn't have very high hopes about staying the A-list, but it did feel nice to be able to go to a party.

 **Meanwhile at the Baxter residence…**

Dash was currently typing away at his computer, which was running through programs faster than it normally did.

"Maybe Fenton and his loser friends aren't so bad after all," Dash said aloud, then he laughed, "As if, but this thing runs like a race car. Maybe I should go to the nerds for more tech support in the future."

Before he could continue, a beeping got his attention. Dash turned an alarm he had set on his phone was going off. Picking up the device, he saw it told him he still had nearly thirty minutes before the party.

"Oh man," he said, "I better shower and change before the early birds get here."

As he got up to leave, he noticed the update disk laying on his mattress where he threw it after getting to his room. Dash then remembered that these updates took a lot of time, and if the parts he got without it made it this fast, then it would probably be even faster. Dash went to his computer, closed out of the different browsers, and saved all the files. Then he took the disk out of the case and inserted it into the disk drive. After the computer asked if he wanted an update the system, and Dash clicked yes. With the system updating, Dash left the room. Moments after he did, electric sparks began to surround the computer and the screen turned bright green.

 **Meanwhile in a different part of town…**

"Ah finally," Lancer said, as he finally finished putting his hair hornet back together.

The balding teacher entered his bathroom and pulled off his shirt, revealing he had an unnatural amount of hair on his back.

"Note to self," he said, "With next bonus get a back wax because this is getting ridiculous."

Lancer plugged the hornet into the wall and then flipped a switch on the side, turning it on. The device buzzed slightly, but then it glowed bright green as it unleashed a roar that sounded more like a chainsaw then a shaver. The blades grew in length, resembling Wolverine's claws.

Lancer's eyes widened in shock as the device shook wildly in his hands. Finally, it wrenched itself out of Lancer's hands, pulling the cord from the wall, but still powering itself. The device then became a blur of motion, a bright green tornado of infected plastic and metal that surrounded Lancer before shooting out the window, breaking the glass.

Lancer looked out the window in shock before moving over the mirror. He saw that it had shaved off not only his back hair, but also his goatee.

Lancer said, "Well, at least it got rid of my back hair, but it looks like I'm going to need a new shaver."

 **Back at the Baxter home…**

Danny, Tucker, and Sam arrived at nearly the same time, there scooters looking out of place amongst some of the cars that were around the place. Danny had to admit it didn't looked like a house Dash would have, being a simple two-story.

The trio then walked up to the front door.

"Get ready," Danny said, "We are about to enter the popular zone. Prepare for the worst."

Tucker said, "Been prepared, buddy."

Sam said, "I'm used be mocked for my attire, so just get it over with."

Danny knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened revealing Dash. However, what shocked them was that he wasn't wearing the clothes he told them to wear. He was in fact, wearing Danny's attire, shirt jeans, and, thankfully, his own sneakers.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Danny said, "I know that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but I can't help but feel very freaked out."

Dash looked angry and said, "Why aren't you wearing the sweats we told you to wear?"

Danny answered, "Dash…we both know you were going to throw us out of the popularity spot as soon as the party is over, so why should we? Besides I think that the bigger question is why are you wearing my clothes?"

Dash groaned and said, "Well, after paying for the stuff for my computer, I didn't have the cash to pay for the sweats, so we changed the attire from high and fly, to loser chic."

Dash stepped away from the door, revealing that everyone in the party was wearing their clothes. The guys wearing either Danny or Tucker's attire, awhile the girls wore Sam's. The trio were both intrigued, and somewhat disturbed at the sight of this.

Danny thought, _'I…I have no idea what this is. Should I be surprised or disturbed.'_

Tucker thought, _'That's it, I am getting a new look…and how do these people where it better than me?!'_

Sam thought, _'If I have to hear about a who wore it better from any of the girls here…I am changing schools.'_

Dash growled in frustration. This wasn't supposed to happen. Danny and his friends were supposed to be desperate to join their group and dress up in what they wanted. Then Paulina would get everyone to wear the loser trio's normal clothes. This was Paulina's idea to make Danny and his friends feel like outcasts, and to make them realize they had no place amongst them…only for it to apparently backfire.

With that, still looking somewhat disturbed, the trio entered. Moments later, Sam was grabbed by Paulina who was squealing about twinsies, with an obviously fake smile and pulled them away.

"I have to say, Paulina does look good in black," Tucker said.

Danny said, "Maybe, but I don't think that it is going to be a permanent thing. Well…it's a party so let's mingle."

 **Meanwhile upstairs…**

The computer sparked with bright green electricity as the system finally started upgrading. The computer began to float. The white plastic then turned black as the screen glowed bright green. A pair of bright red eyes and a red mouth appeared on the screen.

"What…where am I?" the computer spoke, the voice of Technus coming out of the speaker.

"Wait…why can't I move…what the…where are my legs!?" Technus asked, as he remembered his fight with the human boy who sucked him into the vacuum and exploding.

"That child…he defeated me…the great Technus. This humiliation will not stand. I shall have revenge."

The computer floated upwards, glowing bright green. The wireless mouse floated over to the window, and opened it.

"Come to me pieces of technology," Technus said, "Come and transform me, give me back my body, and then I will take my vengeance."

Technus reached out with his powers, he could feel the piece of ectoplasm stuck inside the pieces of technology. They glowed green and started flying, including a certain razor. Another piece of technology that moved was the rod that was left in the Fenton home, but it was locked away in the Fenton weapon's vault and clanged uselessly against the metal walls, unable to phase through.

Their target, Technus.

 **Back at the party…**

Danny had been at the party for about twenty minutes, and he was quickly starting to get tired of it. It mostly consisted of the guys bragging about their feats on the field, and trying to score with the cheerleaders. The girls mainly talked about themselves, guys, and other stuff that nobody seemed to care about.

Danny was currently staring down from the second-floor banister and said, "Man…I thought this would a lot more fun."

Tucker appeared next to him and said, "You and me both, dude."

Danny turned and asked, "I thought you'd be trying to get some points with the A-list ladies…or at least try to get some phone numbers."

Tucker sighed and said, "I'm beginning to see what Sam means when she says that popularity is overrated. I don't think that any of the jocks know each other outside of the football team, well except the for the seniors. Speaking of which, I think I know which college I may go to when we graduate."

The two were silent.

"Hey, guys look who I found," a voice said.

The voice turned out to be Sam. With her was a surprising face, Lilly. Much like the other girls she was currently wearing Sam's outfit, which fit rather snugly on her figure, and exposing her midriff and some of her thighs above the purple stockings. In other words, she looked good.

"Looking good Lilly," Sam said, "I' not good with having my look stolen, but I have to say, you make it look good."

Lilly glanced down at herself and said, "I have to say, black and purple do look good on me. What do you think Danny?"

The girl struck a pose for Danny. The boy in question found himself blushing slightly as he saw this, as did Tucker. Sam just rolled her eyes at the two becoming star struck by the teenage girl.

"So how is your first popular party?" Lilly asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Tucker sighed and said, "Don't really connect with anyone. I like football as much as the next guy, especially when our home team wins, but I don't think this kind of scene is for me."

Danny said, "I'm with Tucker. This party blows."

Sam said, "You know, we still have all weekend. Maybe we could spend the weekend at my place. Play some games, watch some movies."

Tucker nodded and said, "Wait…your place. We never got to your place."

Sam shrugged and said, "Well, we've been friends for years, so I think it's time I showed you."

Lilly said, "Uh…is this a friend for years thing that I can get in on, or can anyone join?"

Sam said, "Sorry, no offense, but I don't know you well enough to bring you to my place."

Lilly said, "Understandable. Oh, before I forget, Dash was looking for you Danny. He said something about you owing him."

Danny sighed and said, "Dash thought that by inviting me to his party that he would get the chance to get with my sister before she turns eighteen. Unfortunately for him, bullying me for over a year has put more walls than he can hope to break down."

Lilly chuckled and said, "Yeah, that figures. Well, I better leave. This is getting boring. Speaking of which, you better leave to. Once Dash realizes inviting you isn't going to get the results he wants, you're all going to become persona non-grata."

With that the English girl turned and headed downstairs before making her way to the front door.

Danny was about to do so, when he suddenly gasped and a familiar stream of blue mist came from his mouth. Tucker and Sam's eyes widened when they saw this, realizing there was a ghost nearby.

Following the stream, it led to a room. Danny looked at his friends, earning nods, before he opened the door, and bathing the trio in a bright green glow.

They stared into Dash's room as a laugh familiar to Danny filled ears. Pieces of technology floated into the room through the open window. A toaster, the lava lamp in the corner of the room, even a washer. All of them converged on Dash computer. They melded together, connected by wires, forming a makeshift body. The computer, which was now situated as a head, oozed black plastic, covering the body and melding into a slightly more cylindrical shape.

When it stopped the technological ghost stood in a new form. It was tall and broad, with a compute screen having a skull-like face with a red mouth and eyes. The door to dryer with tinted red glass on its chest, and green circuitry crisscrossing around the being's body.

"What the hell is this?" Danny asked, shocked.

The ghost turned to them. It's crimson eyes narrowing in anger as he saw Danny.

"You!" he said, "You may not recognize me child, but it is I, Technus. Ghost master of electric technology and all things that beep! I have reconstructed myself into this perfect mechanical form, and now you shall pay for the humiliation that you placed upon me!"

The dryer door on Technus' chest opened and fired a clawed cable that grabbed Danny's chest. Danny was too shocked to try anything. The cable pulled Danny close to Technus, and Danny reacted, turning intangible, and going through Technus before transforming into his ghost form.

Technus spun around, a shocked expression on his screen/face as he said, "Huh…you have powers…didn't see that coming."

As he was shocked Tucker charged in and jumped on Technus' back.

"Back off metal head," Tucker said, only to be grabbed by the larger ghost and then thrown back out of the room, hitting the hallway wall. Thankfully, the music that Dash was playing downstairs was loud enough to drown out the sounds of the fight.

Technus glared at Sam, who was kneeling next to the stunned Tucker. She looked up and gasped, Technus' bright red eyes froze her, reminding her of the helplessness she felt when she was held captive by Brenda in their first encounter.

Technus disregarded the duo, slamming the door shut. Then, sending an electric current through his arm, melted the doorknob, preventing anyone from getting in.

"Just you and me now, ghost child."

Danny charged forward and punched Technus in the face, causing the technological golem to stumble slightly, however, the ghost shrugged off the blows quickly and threw out a punch of his own. Danny ducked beneath it, and threw out an uppercut. Technus leaned back, and took advantage of Danny's opening, the dryer on his chest opening again and firing a blast of concentrated, and incredibly hot air.

Danny winced slightly from the heat as he was thrown back, slamming into a wall, knocking down some framed poster, before getting back up.

Danny didn't get much time to think as a toaster popped out of his shoulder. The interior glowed brightly before firing twin blasts of energy from them. Danny was hit in the chest wincing from the blow, turning intangible just in time to get thrown into the closet.

Danny groaned and said, "Okay. He can't just control technology. He can weaponize it…great."

Danny took a moment to glance around the closet, seeing several clothes as well as several lettered jackets and…purple and pink teddy bears?

Danny quickly said, "Fight ghost now, prank or blackmail later."

Danny flew out of the closet, clotheslining Technus, and then lifting him into the air, the mech's feet scraping the roof, and them slamming him down on the bed with enough force to break it. Technus tried to get up, but he was caught in by a kick to the face, that almost shattered the screen that acted as his face.

Technus was swung up by the kick, smashing into the ceiling, forming cracks in the plaster. As he fell, Danny was waiting with an arm pulled back, ready to punch. Unfortunately, Technus was prepared, as the screen on his face flashed brightly, blinding Danny. Taking advantage of Danny's temporarily blind state, Technus body slammed Danny, forming cracks in the floor, and wrecking more of the bed in the process.

The sound of the fight echoed throughout the room, and into the hall. Tucker finally getting his bearings got up and tried to open the door, but couldn't move it. He and Sam glanced at each other before they ran out, leaving the party. As they left a couple was walking up the stairs, look for a room, only to hear the violent sounds of the fight. The two looked at one another for a moment and then turned and headed the other direction.

Back in the room, Danny was thrown against the wall, as Technus' back handed him, the black substance around his arm, forming what resembled brass knuckles, adding more damage and leaving a nasty bruise on Danny's face. He impacted against a dresser reducing it to splinters and pieces of broken wood.

"You are more formidable than I anticipated, boy," Technus said, "You are a little wet behind the ears, however. Perhaps you should dry off."

Technus' dryer opened again and fired the claw. This time, however, the claw pulled Danny inside. Seconds after the door closed, it started spinning. Danny sweating slightly from the intense heat and getting dizzy from the spinning. Technus then launch Danny at the nearest window, the boy smashing through it.

Technus laughed as he jumped through the window was well, not even bothering to go intangible, smashing through the wall with an incredible amount of strength.

Danny bounced off the concrete with a shout of pain as Technus landed, forming craters with his feet.

"Is that all you got, boy?" Technus growled.

Sam and Tucker, who saw Danny land painfully quickly ducked into an alleyway between the houses, so they wouldn't be in the line of fire.

Unknown to any of the, the sounds had woken up a few of the neighbors who turned their attentions towards the fight, some pulling out phones to either livestream or record what they were seeing.

Danny groaned in pain as he stood up. He got into a loose stance as Technus charged. Danny and Technus grappled with each other, their strength forming craters in the street beneath the, but Technus had the advantage in size and weight, so he began to push down on Danny. Danny pushed back.

As he did, Technus opened his chest again, ready to fire a blast of hot air from his chest. Danny didn't fall for that trick again, as he dodged to the side, pulling Technus' arm, pulling him off his wait. Still gripping Technus' arm, Danny threw the technological ghost as hard as he could, sending him skipping a couple of feet down the road.

Danny charged forward, flying fast. Technus growled as he held out an arm, transforming into a cannon, with a remote control in the center. The cannon glowed bright red before firing a blast of red light. Danny dodged to the side, and a good thing he did. The light beam struck a nearby car, the metal warped with the heat, and the glass began to crack.

Meanwhile Tucker and Sam were watching with surprise.

"What was that?" Sam asked, shocked at the damage the red beam had done.

Technus said, "Surprised child? Infrared radiation…like the kind used in remote controls to send signals to your TV, or the kind that burns your skin."

A razor popped out of the back of Technus' hand, and the blades shot out, making him look like a black and green Wolverine claw. The claws glowing green with electricity, lightning sparking off them.

He charged towards Danny and swung his claws. Danny jumped up and dodged the attacks and lashed out punch to the stomach. Technus hunched over, but he didn't stop as he stabbed downward with his blades, nicking Danny's shoulder and drawing bright green blood.

As the fight continued, Tucker and Sam watched in shock.

"Wait…those looked like the blades for a razor. Hold on."

Tucker took out his PDA and looked up the image of the hair hornet.

"Uh oh," Tucker said.

"That is not a sound I want to hear," Sam said.

Tucker said, "I think that the blades Technus used belong to a hair hornet, an object that Mr. Lancer needed fixed. I think that the stuff we sold today might have been infected with ghost gunk."

Sam said, "But I thought that Danny and his parents cleaned it off."

Tucker answered, "Apparently not. But I think I can use this. If he is using Dash's computer…"

Tucker pulled out his PDA and a stylus, and began typing away at it, while occasionally tapping with the stylus.

Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

Tucker said, "If Technus is using the computer as a brain, I think that I can hack him if…yes, Dash's computer is still connected to the wifi."

Sam wince as she saw Danny get an infrared blast to the face, burning his eyes, and then getting lasted across the street and slammed into a car.

"How?"

Tucker answered, "The portal system that Dash is using is an older version, that was known to have a huge backdoor that can be used by hackers…at least until they fixed it earlier this year. Just one more…and I'm in. Time for a short out."

Danny grunted in pain as he was picked up and gripped by the neck.

Technus said, "I told you…you wouldn't be able to defeat Technus…ghost master of-ack! What!?"

Technus suddenly let go of Danny, as his screen became fuzzy. He stumbled backwards as he felt his systems and weapon go haywire. His infrared cannon shut down and reverted to his normal arm. Technus clutched his head as he felt an unknown presence in his head. He began to shake and twitch uncontrollably as his brain was hijacked.

Danny looked shocked and glanced over to the side to see Tucker and Sam smiling happily and flashing a thumb up, each.

Danny smirked before he began wailing on the ghost. Technus was unable to fight back as he material that made up his body began to be chipped away by the brutal assault of punches and kicks.

Technus growled in anger and pain. He quickly began to scan his own mind. He could feel the influence making him act sporadically and tracked it down. He then cut it off and pushed it out. Then a smirk came across his face as the old saying went through his head, turnabout his fair play.

Technus held out his hand and fired a blast of lighting from his palm. The blast struck Danny and pushed him back. With his true opponent distracted, he sent out a signal to the person who hacked him.

Tucker's eyes widened in horror as he saw his connection to Technus cut off. Then different screen began to open, and the device grew hot in his hand.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Tucker said, freaking out at the sight of his device freaking out.

"What is it?" Sam asked, "What now?"

Tucker said, "Technus found me. He pushed me out and now he's hacked me back."

The PDA jumped in Tucker's palm as he let out a burst of electricity and fell to the ground with a loud clack.

Danny slid back after being struck by lightning. The boy didn't feel any pain, remembering the incident from his lab earlier this week, and realized this might be a new power. Danny let loose a growl as he absorbed the electricity, feeling power rush through him.

Danny charged forward, moving faster than before, and slammed into Technus with even greater strength. Danny then wailed on the robot's body doing more damage.

Technus was shocked by the sudden attack and increase in power. He quickly realized that the electric blast hitting him and compared it to what happened in their first encounter. Making a note not to do that again. He focused his energy into his face and fired a blast of pure energy down at Danny. Danny quickly turned intangible to avoid the blast and flew forward, pulling on Technus' legs, causing him to slam headfirst into the ground.

Danny flew forward, but as he did he felt the power in his body failing. Danny looked down at Technus who was starting to get back up. Danny then flew up and landed on Technus' back. Focusing his powers, he unleashed a massive surge of the remaining power from his body right into Technus' body.

The electric ghost screamed in pain as the parts of his body began to overload and short out. Finally, after a few moments the surge stopped and Technus fell over, his screen now showing the word error before it went completely black.

Technus rose out of the mechanical body, a groan of pain coming out of his mouth.

Danny smirked and said, "Game over, tech head."

Danny reached for the Fenton Thermos and let out a gasp when he realized that he didn't have one. He had left it in his room back at home.

Technus noticed Danny's shock and said, "it looks like you may have forgotten something important child. Do not worry though, for soon the great and powerful Technus shall seek his revenge."

With that said, the ghost flew into the air and ran into the nearby powerlines, vanished from sight.

Danny sighed and said, "Great…he got away."

Danny was then suddenly aware of the sound of sirens. Turning towards the source, he saw familiar red and blue lights flashing in the distance. He quickly flew into the air and flew off. Sam and Tucker quickly got away from the area, grabbing their scooters and zooming off as fast as they could.

As they trio left, they didn't notice a familiar face watching them from a distance away.

Lilly smiled as she rubbed her chin in thought and said, "Now I'm glad I stuck around. It looks like this town is going to be a bit more interesting than I thought."

Lilly went back deeper into the alley she was standing in until she vanished into the darkness, leaving no trace of her being there. Meanwhile, everyone who had gotten a recording of the fight were now uploading the pictures and videos.

 **A few miles down the road…**

Danny landed and changed back to his human form.

"I can't believe I forgot the Fenton Thermos," Danny said, dejectedly.

Tucker said, "Hey, it could have been worse. At least you managed to stop Technus from getting more tech. Too bad Sasha had to pay the price."

Tucker held out his shorted-out PDA, a sad look on his face.

Sam said, "It's okay Tucker. At least you managed to do some damage to Technus with it before she went out."

Danny said, "Yeah…wish you could do that more often with other ghosts. I don't think the same trick is going to work on him next time though."

Tucker said, "Yeah…at least we now have a good reason to leave with the sighting of a ghost robot…so does that offer to stay at your house still stand, Sam?"

Sam said, "Yeah, we can call your parents when we get there."

Danny said, "Yeah…after tonight, I think a few movies and pizza would be nice…just nothing science fiction related. You mind giving me a ride? I don't think anyone would appreciate me flying anywhere right now."

Sam said, "Get on and hang on…just watch the hands."

Danny nodded as he climbed onto Sam's scooter and held out, making sure to keep his hands in appropriate areas. With that the trio set off for Sam's home.

The ride was relatively quiet, but Tucker and Danny were shocked when they found themselves int eh nicer part of town, where houses gave way to larger homes, and then to large manors. Soon they found themselves at a large mansion, with a gate that had the letter M emblazoned on it.

Sam took off her helmet and pressed a button on an com next to the gate.

"Hey Jenkins," Sam said, "I'm home early, and I brought some guests with me."

An aged voice from the other side said, "I take it that this is Mister Fenton and Mister Foley, that I have heard so much about?"

Sam said, "Yeah, they intend to stay the night so lay out some sleeping bags, or some spare beds, whichever you can spare at the time. Are mom and dad home?"

Jenkin answered, "Thankfully, no. You know that they don't approve of some of the company that you keep."

Sam said, "Well, you keep this quiet, and you get a nice bonus in your next paycheck."

With that, Sam ended the conversation and the gate opened with a loud creak.

Danny and Tucker stared in shock as they both asked, "This is your house?"

Sam shrugged and said, "Yeah, I probably should have told you years ago, but my family is…sort of…filthy rich."

With that, the trio went up to the mansion.

As they walked up, inside Tucker's backpack, his ruined PDA, Sasha, sparked with green electricity before the screen lit up with a light beep.

 **Cut! Okay, I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, but I was trying to get this finished before I went to bed. Sorry about that. I may go back and redo it if anyone thinks I should.**

 **Anyway, here is the lowdown. This half of the episode focused mainly on the second half of Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, with the sale of the items, the party, and the final fight with Technus.**

 **For Dash, I figured that Dash himself hadn't thought of the plan to ostracize Danny on his own, as he isn't that bright. Plus, in canon, Dash does have a lot of sway over the students thanks to his popularity, and I could see him doing this to make Danny feel unwelcome…only for it to fail this time around. Also, this means that Tucker isn't going to be going after popularity anymore as he realizes that it isn't exactly all friendships and happiness in there, as we saw with Valerie later in the series when they turned on her with the drop of a hat.**

 **There is also the interaction with Jazz and Maddie. Now, some might think that this was out of character, but we all know that Jazz was a bit self-righteous at the beginning of the show. As she has been using logic all her life, she would probably try to ignore the existence of ghosts. There is also the ego she developed, thanks to the teachers, she would deny what she saw. However, Maddie tells her what might happen if she doesn't…most likely from personal experience.**

 **As for the fight with Technus, I decided to do some damage with his new powers. As Technus is capable of weaponizing toasters into canons, I figured he could do the same with remotes, a dryer, and a few other things. We also got a look at Danny's electrical absorption powers. We see he can't just redirect it, but he can absorb it to increase his strength. This was Danny's first use, so we haven't seen any bad effects, or weaknesses this power has.**

 **Finally, Lilly now knows about Danny's alter ego and his powers. Given that she could sense his powers beforehand, no doubt she would be able to sense the fight with the ghosts. What will she do with this information? And what happened with Tucker's PDA? You'll figure it out soon enough.**

 **As for Technus getting away, well I thought it was more interesting than just letting Danny catch him, as Danny is bound to forget something like the Fenton Thermos, as he is still a rookie. He is bound to make a mistake like that.**

 **Let me know what you think. Flames are ignored, criticism is welcome.**


	8. What You Want part 1

**I do not know anything.**

 **Wolfpackersson09 – Well, Dora could be a possibility as I do have a few ideas for her kingdom. Desiree would take time, as she needs to move on from villainess to good person. As for Valerie, I'm not sure. I have plans for her later, but I'm not sure. As for Jeanne…well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Scheffelman – Thanks. Glad you liked it. I was going for a fast-paced battle.**

 **Zen-aku, the spirit of the wolf – thank you for the advice.**

 **Cg037 – thanks**

 **Owen Kendall – I shall**

 **Richard1081 – You shall**

 **Now, everyone, I'm glad to see the reviews, but if it doesn't trouble you, could you go beyond simple "good jobs", and "keep it ups" let me know what you like, if you see a spot I could improve or anything else.**

 **Chapter 8: What You Want part 1**

It had been a week since Dash's party. A week since Danny and Tucker learned that their best friend of several years, Sam Manson was rich! Crazy rich. Her house alone had a small theatre, and a bowling alley for Pete's sake!

Sam explained that her uncle had made a lot of money after inventing the device that twirled cellophane around deli toothpicks. That and that he had made some very smart investment that kept the money they had skyrocketing. When the man died in a tragic car accident, he left all the money to his younger brother Jeremy Manson, Sam's father.

When asked why she kept this from them, Sam responded that she didn't want to be treated differently. When she was a child, she saw the fake smiles and fake laughs…all on the faces of her father and mother's friends. It wound up being what made Sam who she was.

Tucker himself had wondered why Sam didn't just throw around her money. If she flashed some of the cash, she would have been the queen of Casper High instead of Paulina. Sam's response was to ask Tucker if he wanted her to act like Paulina.

The duo then thought about Sam, wearing pants, and pink, with her hair let down, and with a lot of makeup. Her walking around with an arrogant strut with a holier than thou way of thinking. They saw her laughing it up with cheerleaders, hanging off Dash's shoulder. They saw their world without her. They both shuddered.

Anyway, in the past week, the trio found themselves back where they started. Near the bottom of the food chain. Dash had been upset when Jazz didn't show up to his party, and made him look like a chump as he had been bragging about how he would nail the hot older girl. Dash attempted to take it out on Danny, but invisibility and intangibility do wonders when you are hiding from someone. Danny had also been staying up at night looking for Technus, but it was a proving to be difficult. If that wasn't enough he got into a fight with a few of the nocturnal ghosts, like bats and other animals. The boy wound up serving a detention for falling asleep in class. After that, Danny decided it would be a good idea to stop the late-night patrols as he didn't want to serve another detention. If Technus was going to show himself, he would do so in time.

Speaking of Technus, it turns out his and Danny's battle had made its way onto the internet, via a post on social media. It immediately started trending as people began debating on if it was real or not. Some marked it as a sham, while others thought it was real. You can only imagine what the conspiracy theorists were saying. Girls thought the guy was cute, while others thought the hero in the video was brave. Danny didn't mind the good publicity.

In the meantime, Tucker had been attempting to repair his beloved PDA. It was a slow process, as he apparently needed to replace a few parts, as Technus' hacking retaliation had fried a few parts of it. He managed to download the data he could save, but it was a little difficult to get it working again. As several circuits needed to be replaced, he needed some spare parts.

This was why Tucker and Danny were both currently walking around a swap meet that was currently being held in downtown. They had been dropped off by Tucker's parents, who agreed to come back in an hour, and with instructions to call if they needed some extra time, or if they wanted to leave.

Now, Danny stood to the side as Tucker was currently haggling with one of the vendors, attempting to get a discount on some stuff that would give him the parts he need, and making good use of the money that he got from the yard sale.

Danny sighed in annoyance and then walked away, deciding to see if there was anything else going on. The boy shuddered as a slightly cold wind hit him. Now in the time of fall, the air was starting to chill around him.

Tucker had taken to wearing a light brown jacket, while Danny had replaced his short-sleeve red and white, for a long sleeve white shirt.

"Excuse me, young man!"

Danny attention was dragged away from his thoughts as he saw a woman calling him over. The woman was a little on the short side for her age, and a little on the heavy side as well. She wore a pink dress, shoes, with a darker pink sash around her waist, and a pink polka dotted bandana around her head. She had gold hoop earrings on her ears, and gold bracelets on her wrists. Her face was decorated with light pink blush, but it didn't do much for her face, as she had a hairy mole on her chin, and one of her eyes didn't open all the way. She was standing in booth that seemed to be filled with different objects, from books to small trinkets to decorations. At the top of it, was a sign that read "Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities". By the process of elimination, and some common sense, it was most likely she was Babazita.

Danny approached her and asked, "You talking to me?"

Babazita laughed and said, "Yes. I know of you. The Fenton boy. The son of the ghost hunters from what I know."

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know that? You psychic or something."

The woman answered, "No, social media."

Danny blinked and then remembered that his parents had set up a few social media accounts, mainly to bring their business into the modern world.

"Anyway," Babazita said, "If you are interested I have a few things here that might be worth investigating…for a price."

Danny raised an eyebrow. Given that there were a lot of ghosts appearing in town, it made sense that things people would normally discredit as fake could be real.

"What do you have?"

The woman smiled as he began to show Danny her various objects said to be cursed, charms that were said to bring good fortune to those who had them, item said to have mystical powers, and even ingredients that could be used for brewing potions, such as baked geckos, blood of mystical creatures, feathers of thunderbirds and phoenixes, and other things. She even pointed to jars, bottles, and other containers that supposedly held spirits.

Danny wasn't really impressed, as he didn't feel that any of these would work. Plus, none of the items set off his ghost sense, which, thankfully, could be considered normal for the cold air. With that, Danny returned to Tucker who was paying off the vendor he had just spent the entire time, haggling with.

Tucker smiled as he walked out with a bag full of new tech, some he hoped that he could use to repair his PDA.

Tucker asked, "Where were you?"

Danny said, "I got bored watching the vendor game, and checked out that mystical oddities booth. Nothing caught my interest."

Tucker said, "Magic? Dude, you really think that we could use magic? You do realize how crazy that sounds."

Danny gave Tucker a blank expression and said, "Tucker, think about what has happened to us in the past few months."

Tucker sighed and said, "Sorry, it's just…ghosts, half ghosts, and all this…now magic, I just…I would like to see some form of normality."

Danny sighed and said, "Tucker…this stuff…I think it is normal for us."

Tucker nodded as they both walked out, Tucker pulling out his phone to call his parents to tell them they would be ready to leave soon. The nerd couldn't wait until he got his learner's permit.

Meanwhile, Madam Babazita was putting away some of her stuff. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to sell a lot of her stuff, she decided it was time to pack up for the day. Plus, the cold air, and her outfit did not mix well. As she bent over to set some boxes of stuff in the back, she accidently knocked against a vase. The object itself began to fall over, and fell of the edge shattering against the ground.

Hearing the sound, the woman spun around, and leaned over the counter, seeing purple smoke rising out of the shattered object. Everyone nearby turned to the noise, and saw the smoke rising into the air. Immediately, everyone began running not wanting to get caught up in the rage of a new ghost.

"Uh oh," Babazita mumbled as he hid back into her booth, closing the flap.

Danny who didn't hear the sound, let out a breath of mist, and turned to see the smoke.

"Whoa…" Danny said, "It looks like she wasn't kidding about ghosts being those objects?"

Tucker said, "Now I wish you had bought something from her booth."

The smoke rose into the sky and began spiraling.

Realizing this could be bad, Danny jumped into a spot between two booths, nobody noticing him and then transformed, before flying into the air. Danny cracked his knuckles and was ready to fight, whoever this was.

Soon the smoke began to take a form…a very feminine form. The purple smoke turned green, then black, and part turned blue and silver. Soon, it was in the shape of a very beautiful woman.

She was tall and very curvaceous, her hourglass figure would make any straight man drool, and any woman jealous. Her skin was bright green, indicating her status as a ghost, and smooth skin free from blemishes. An impressive D-cup, or above, bust was covered by a bright blue top with a silver lining at the top that exposed her smooth stomach and a good amount of cleavage. A silver necklace around her neck, hung low to her chest drawing more attention to it Her lower half, which consisted of wide hips and a long ghostly tail, with a silver belt, that was decorated with tassels on the bottom and a large blue sapphire in the middle, the tail consisting of the same blue color as her top, indicating pants. Her shoulders and arms were bare, decorated by silver manacles on her wrists, upper arms, as well as silver hoop bracelets around her wrists. Her face was beautiful, with high cheek bones, unblemished skin. Her eyes were closed, but were decorated with purple shadow along with light mascara. Her silky smooth black hair went past her waist, and covered one eye giving her an alluring look, and was decorated with a light blue tiara.

All in all, this woman resembled a genie. And on top of that, she was a bomb shell.

Danny's jaw fell as he found himself eyeing the beautiful woman. A light blush came onto his face.

"Dude…" Tucker said, "is that the ghost of a super model or something because she is hot!"

The ghostly woman stretched her arms upwards as if she were stretching after waking up, the action pushing out her chest, making Danny blush even harder. Tucker was almost drooling at the sight of the black-haired beauty.

Her eyes opened, revealing them to be red. She looked around, her eyes showing her confusion. However, her eyes landed on Danny, and she opted a friendly smile.

"Greetings young master," she said, her voice alluring and had a sort of submissive tone. Despite this, however, Danny could sense the power coming off this woman. She seemed to be more powerful than Technus when he was in his robotic suit.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, finally finding his voice.

The woman said, "I am Desiree, and I am at your command master. Since you opened my bottle, I now must serve you."

Danny's eyes widened at that and said, "Wait…what bottle?"

Desiree's eyes widened as she rose up.

"You didn't free me?" she asked, before settling into her submissive tone again, "Well, then tell me what you desire, master. Give the word, and I shall grant your heart's desire."

Tucker mumbled, "Lucky."

Danny blushed slightly at the wording. His teenage mind going through multiple scenarios. Some of them that would go against the rating of the story, and made him really glad that Sam wasn't with the today.

Danny shook them from his head, still blushing slightly, and said, "Sorry, I don't think there is anything."

Desiree saw Danny's blush, and a smile came over her face. Seeing the boy looked ready to pass out from nervousness, told her he was relatively innocent. Now, while she was far from easy…she was a bit of a tease.

"Come now," she said, bending over to give Danny a good view, which prompted his blush to darken, "Surely, there must be something."

She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. Now, Danny would admit that this woman was attractive. However, with the power she gave off made him nervous, and the seductive way she moved, while causing his blood rush, also scared him, as he was not used to being flirted with, especially by an older woman.

Out of instinct, Danny flew back, causing Desiree to giggle at Danny's shyness.

"Back off!" Danny called out in embarrassment and nervousness, and threw out a hand. It glowed brightly before a beam of pure green energy shot out. Desiree's giggle was cut off by a cry of shock as he was blasted, sending her flying away.

Danny blinked in shock as he glanced at his hand, which was now glowing and had light green smoke rising off it.

"Whoa…that was new," Danny said.

Tucker stared in shock and said, "Dude, you can shoot lasers now?"

Danny looked at his hand and said, "I…I guess so."

Tucker said, "Dude, your powers are like a swiss army knife. Just when you think that you've found everything, something even cooler pops out! Give me five, man!"

Danny raised his hand and was about to do so, only for a green beam to shoot out of his palm. Tucker ducked at seeing the glow, and it sailed past him, hitting a booth, burning a hole in it.

"Whoa…that is a dangerous high five," Tucker said.

 **(Cue intro: Normal Danny Phantom Intro)**

 **(Comic Title: What You Want. Tagline: Be Careful What You Wish For. The image is mainly dominated by Desiree who stands with her arms crossed under her bust, as she watches in interest. We see Danny in ghost form, looking concerned, as Tucker clutches his head, his face scrunched up in pain, as a figure floats above him, covered in shadows, except for what looked like glowing goggles.)**

 **The following day…**

Danny and Tucker were currently sitting in the stands of their high school football stadium. Normally, Danny and Tucker wouldn't be here, but from what they knew Dash was going to get clobbered.

You see, the Ravens, the team's football team, was bound to lose today. You see, their rivals, the Wolves, were playing tonight. However, you couldn't really count them as rivals as the Wolves always won their games. You see, the problem was that even before Dash became quarterback, the Ravens has the worst losing streak in the district. Mainly because, Ms. Testlaff, kept relying on heavy hitters, or who she thought were heavy hitters, in games, and that made her strategies and plays predictable. Many had tried to convince her different, but the woman was too stubborn to do anything else, saying that a good offense was the best defense, and if that didn't work, it just meant that she had train her team to be even tougher.

Now, they were coming out at the halftime show. The Ravens cheerleaders, consisting of the hottest girls in the school, finished up their show, as they walked back to the sidelines as the team, lead by Dash Baxter, came out again…trampling the poor boy in the mascot suit.

Danny winced as he felt some phantom pain come through him. He remembered when he was in that suit, doing it because he hoped that he would be able to meet cheerleaders. Of course, this failed and only made Danny even more unpopular. It was even worse as the jocks used him, while in costume, as a punching bag if they lost a game…which was frequent.

"Poor guy," Tucker said.

"I know." Danny said, "I know how it feels though. How do you think he got suckered into that position?"

Tucker answered, "Most likely how you did, thinking he'd get close to the cheerleaders."

Danny sighed and said, "Blissful ignorance. By the way, did you check on Sam?"

Tucker said, "Yeah, I messaged to check on her, and maybe get some downlow on that ghost babe you fought yesterday."

Danny grimaced and said, "Tucker…you are being blinded by beauty again."

Tucker said, "Oh come on dude, she was totally into that whole "master" thing."

Danny said, "Tucker…she was a genie. I think she is supposed to be interested in that. Besides, I don't think she was as easy to have as you think."

Tucker said, "Oh, come on, you saw how she wanted to serve you. What makes you think that?"

Danny said, "Tucker, you don't understand. She was powerful, as in more powerful then Technus when he turned into a robot. The only reason I caught her like that was because I caught her by surprise, and I don't think that is going to happen again."

Tucker looked surprised and asked, "How powerful?"

Danny answered, "I don't know…but I think she's more powerful than the ghosts we've seen so far, and if she causes trouble, I think it might be a bad idea to fight against her up front."

As they say, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

Desiree floated invisible above the stadium. In the past day, she had found herself looking on in curiosity at this new age. She didn't know how long she had been trapped in that bottle, this time, but she had apparently made her way several years into the future.

Carriages drove themselves with loud roars from in their metal hulls. Women dressed in less stuffy and extravagant clothing, some even wearing little and exposing themselves like the harem girls of her time when she was a live. Pictures could move on their own, and no longer required paint. A single machine could do the work of many men, and large constructs reached the skies. Flames from lamps could be lit with a single switch.

Desiree was fascinated by all these changes.

However, she saw that some things hadn't changed. She had seen lust, jealousy, envy, hatred, and all other sorts of things she had grown very accustomed to in her years as a spirit, before she was trapped in that accursed bottle!

Now, she found herself standing over a stadium filled with grass. She was half expecting there to be a gladiatorial match, or something along those lines, but instead she found men, or rather, young men, in weak armor grappling over a ball and trying to reach one end of the field. It was obvious the team in red, white, and black were being dominated, as almost every time their apparent leader got the ball, he was brutally tackled to the ground. It also appeared that they didn't have much of a mind for strategy, as they kept doing the same thing over and over.

Soon, the teams were huddle together, and Desiree felt her curiosity get the better of her.

She flew down to the team that was being beaten, listening in to their conversation.

She didn't know the havoc she was about to unleash.

Dash growled in frustration, as he winced from the pain of his injuries. He and his team were currently going over some plays, but were having some problems coming to terms. That being Dash was too prideful to change the play where he didn't get the glory.

"Dash, these guys have the upper hand here," Kwan pleaded with his friend, "We have to try something else. If we don't we're never going to live it down that we lost again!"

Dash growled and said, "I know what I'm doing. Just keep it up, and stop dragging me down."

Several of the older members of the team had to bite back snarls. Dash was the man reason that their team had started to become a laughing stock since last year. Word was that he bribed his way to the top spot on the team, and anyone who brought it up got kicked off the team by the coach. Since then, Dash did whatever he could to stay in the spotlight, mainly for his own ego. Unfortunately, they couldn't do anything so long as the coach had Dash's back.

As they got back into formation for the next play, Dash growled, "I wish I could turn into the kind of monster that could beat these guys."

The wish was heard by Desiree, who was still invisible and was somewhat annoyed by the sheer arrogance this boy gave off. It kind of reminded her of someone from her time. However, as the wish was heard, Desiree began to move. Her hands raised as she purple energy began to form around her hands as her eyes became vacant.

"As you have wished it," she said, "So it shall be."

The purple energy flowed from her hands, and into Dash's body. The jock let out a gasp as his eyes become solid red.

In the stands, Danny's eyes widened as a child not associated with the autumn night filled him and a blue wisp came out of his mouth. The gasp drew the attention of Tucker, who realized this was not good. Danny glanced around until he caught sight of Desiree, turning visible as she flew off into the air.

Dash growled in anger, as his skin began to turn green. Both the opposing team and his own saw him, and began to back away as Dash grew.

He grew until he towered over the football players, his muscles bulging and tearing through the sleeves of his jersey, and his legs tearing through the pants of his legs, leaving his shins bare. His cleats, surprisingly staying on, and the guard on his helmet burst off, falling to the ground, as he snarled, his teeth sharpening to a shark-like form.

Dash growled in anger as he held out his massive hand and metal football covered in spikes formed in his hand.

He roared in anger shaking the shield. People screamed in horror as they all ran for the nearest exit. The mascot freaked out doing a chicken routine as he took off leaving feathers behind.

Danny and Tucker moved with the crowd, and then jumped down and hid under the bleachers while everyone ran. As the last of them moved, Danny transformed and flew out to face Dash.

Danny clutched his nose as he could smell something horrible coming off Dash.

"Dang is that football odor, or ghostly BO?" Danny asked aloud, which got the attention of the beast.

The creature turned and hissed, "Fenton!"

Dash drew back his football, which glowed with energy before throwing it. Danny flew up into the sky to avoid it, which proved to be a good idea as it left a furrow in the ground.

Danny turned back to Dash, only to get on the receiving a powerful tackled that sent him flying downfield. Danny shook his head to shake the cobwebs, only for monster Dash to charge and perform a punt kick that launched the metal football through the air.

Danny braced himself and held out his hands. He caught the heavy ball and slid backwards through the air. He hit the field, digging his feet into the turf, leaving thick furrows in the ground.

When Danny stopped he held the object aloft and yelled, "Come and get it, gruesome!"

Monster Dash roared in anger as he charged, clearly going for another tackle. Danny responded by turning intangible, going through the hulking behemoth. Danny winced as he got another whiff of Dash's foul stench, before turning on his heel and throwing out a kick that knocked Dash to the ground.

With a smirked, Danny flew above Dash and dropped, slamming down on his back, forming a crater in the turf. He then proceeded to grab Dash's underwear by the waistband and shot forward pulling it as hard as possible.

Dash shrieked in pain before his underwear was pulled over his head.

"Thank god I'm wearing gloves," Danny said as dusted off his hands.

From his hiding spot, Tucker pulled out the Fenton thermos and said, "I don't care if Danny has gloves on, he had better wash his hands."

Back in the fight, Danny turned his hands intangible and reached into Dash's head, the immobilized jock unable to do anything. Danny felt himself grab something, that he was positive wasn't Dash's brain, and pulled.

Now in Danny's grip was a glowing green version of Dash. It looked like Dash's shape, but was mostly formless, lacking arms or legs, just a ghostly tail, with glowing red eyes and a glowing red mouth.

Tucker then ran out from under the bleachers and yelled, "It's Foley tossing to Fenton down field!"

Danny turned just in time to see him throw the Thermos like a football. Danny caught it, saw the cap was off, and turned it on ghost Dash, pulling the ghost, screaming and writing, into the device.

Tucker said, "And it's good! Team Phantom wins the day!"

Danny chuckled and, as Tucker capped the thermos, said, "Maybe next year we should try out for the football team. Up top, Tuck!"

Tucker grimaced and said, "Dude, I'm not high fiving you. I know where those hands have been."

A low moan caught the duo's attention. They turned to see Dash passed out in the crater with his underwear pulled over his head.

"Are those teddy bears?" Tucker asked.

 **Later at the Fenton Home…**

After the ghost was captured, Danny and Tucker bid their goodbyes and went home. Danny flew home and landed outside, not wanting to activate the ghost alarms. He stealthily made her way through the house and into the basement.

Inside Danny immediately noticed that there was this big tent in the middle of the room. There was steam coming out and Danny could smell scented oils coming from it as well, peppermint if he guessed right. Danny could also hear snoring, and realized that his father was apparently inside of it. Danny crept past the object and approached the closed ghost portal.

He approached a new device that had been attached next to the opposite side of from the opening button, a cabinet like object that was against the wall, and had a large tube attached to the Fenton Portal. Danny opened the cabinet and placed the Fenton Thermos in it. The thermos was locked in place, and the door closed. There was a high-pitched noise, as well as a screaming sound, the ghost inside the thermos. Soon the noises stopped, and the door opened again, revealing the Fenton Thermos. Danny smiled as he took the device.

"Fenton thermos unloading station," Danny said aloud, "One of your better additions to the ghost portal, Mom. Right up there with proximity alarms."

A loud sneeze got Danny's attention, and a familiar voice saying, "Who is there?"

Danny spun around and realized that there was a new portion of a tent that he didn't see before. It was a large around black metal ring, with feathers, and decoration hanging off it. The ring had multiple white wires or strings crisscrossing in a web-like pattern, and there was a bright green glow coming from the interior.

Danny quickly hid the thermos behind his back as the duo walked out of the tent. They were pale, sweating, and had some heavy bags under their eyes.

"Whoa," Danny said, "You two look terrible."

Jack said, "We're trying purge ourselves of negative ghost energy, so your mother and I set up the new Fenton Ghost Catcher."

Maddie said, "Jack, I told you, it is just a cold. If this doesn't work by tomorrow morning, we are going through the usual methods. Sweetie be careful, the last thing we need is for you to get sick, yourself."

Danny nodded and said, "Okay. Just…get some rest you two."

The Fenton parents nodded, and withdrew into their little health den. Once he was sure that they wouldn't be coming out, Danny moved towards the ghost catcher. Danny reached his arm through it, and almost gasped as a ghostly version of his arm floated up above it.

Danny drew his arm back rolling it and gently focusing some energy into it, causing it to glow green.

' _Okay, this one works,'_ Danny thought, _'A little too well.'_

With that in mind, Danny proceeded to head upstairs, and as far away from the new object as soon as possible.

 **The following day, Amity Park Cinemas…**

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait until next weekend, Sam?" Danny asked, "It just won't be the same without you."

Danny and Tucker were currently outside, walking towards the theater. Danny was on his pone, video chatting with Sam. The girl on the screen was paler than normal with heavy bags under her eyes, sweating slightly, and her voice was kind of scratchy, indicating a cough.

Sam sniffed and said, "It's okay. You guys go ahead and see it, but no spoilers for when I see it."

Tucker said, leaning over Danny's shoulder, "Hope you start feeling better soon."

On her end, Sam shut off the phone and looked up. Her mother, a red-haired woman, wearing medical scrubs and a mask, set down some bottles of cold medicine, while her father, a blond man in the same garb, loaded up a minifridge with a few bottles of water, orange juice, and some snacks.

"You guys, its just a cold," Sam said, somewhat annoyed at her parent's overprotectiveness.

Back at the theatre, Danny said, "She must be sick if she's missing Dead Teacher 4."

Tucker said, "I know. This series is in Sam's top ten. Just behind Terminatra, Nightmarica, and Femalian. I just hope this is better than the last one."

Danny said, "I just hope this isn't a restart, or one of those where it tries to be too ridiculous."

Tucker nodded and said, "Yeah, I don't want this series to go the same way as Child's Play, or Elm Street."

As the two talked about their movie, something was going on in one the theaters.

Desiree was currently floating invisibly above the crowd, watching with interest as she saw the figures fighting against each other, a group of large machines, fighting against monsters who were just as big.

' _How do they do this?'_ she thought, _'Did they build these machines and create these monsters? If so, how have I not seen them yet?'_

As the movie ended, Desiree floated out. As she did, she heard an argument.

"I'm telling you, he could win!"

"That scrawny punk wouldn't stand a chance!"

Floating over to the sound, she saw two boys, rather dorky in appearance, arguing over a pair of move posters.

One portrayed a man in a white suit, wearing a mask, black gloves decorated with yellow stars, and two golden cowboy boots.

The other portrayed an older man with a large hat, that had drills, lasers, and other weapons coming out of it.

"I'm telling you," the first boy said, "White Panther could beat Crazy Puma into the ground!"

The second countered, "As if, and second, it is White Pantera and Puma Loco! He's got an advanced fighting suit, and what does your guy have? A monkey suit with a pair of fancy boots. Oh, so scary!"

The first answered, "White Panther has super speed, super strength, and can launch energy waves, and even without his boots he's still strong enough to break bricks."

The second scoffed and said, "Yeah, like that would work on Puma Loco's sombrero of chaos! I wish they would just hurry up and do the crossover moment, so that you could see how lame your hero is, as opposed to my anti-hero!"

Desiree's magic began to work as she raised her hands. Magic flowed out and touched both posters, causing them to glow brightly. In a bright flash, the two figures from the movies jumped out of the pictures and face each other.

"Cool," they both said.

Puma Loco's sombrero sprouted spidery legs and two cannons while White Panther got into a stance and the two charged at each other, grappling in the middle with enough force to crack the ground, and send the two nerds flying backwards on to their butts.

"Not cool! Not cool!" they yelled in panic as they shot up and ran away.

Danny and Tucker were both standing at the counter, ordering their tickets and debating on what kind of snacks they should have with what money they had, most of it left over from the sale they were in, and were cut off by the explosions and people screaming.

Danny and Tucker both screamed in horror as White Pantera was thrown, tearing off the corner of a wall. He quickly got back up, and jumped back with a spin kick that sent the older anti-hero into the wall, smashing through a cut out a large humanoid cat character.

At this point, people ran screaming trying not to get caught up in the fight.

Danny sighed and said, "Tucker…you know where this is going right?"

Tucker nodded sadly and said, "Do what you gotta do. Here."

Tucker handed him the Fenton Thermos and tried to vacate the room.

Danny said, "Don't worry. When this is over we can go back to your place and raid your parents video collection. Maybe find some unrated movies we can watch."

Tucker nodded and proceeded to run. Danny then turned back towards the fight and, after briefly checking to see if anyone was around, transformed and flew into the fight.

Meanwhile, outside, Tucker walked into the alley next to the theater as he waited for his fiend.

Tucker sighed sadly. Ever since Danny got his powers, ghost attacks had been happening more and more frequently. Now, Danny, a part of him anyway, was starting to get more popular as time went on. They were slowly on the rise in their school.

Tucker, in all honesty, was kind of jealous of Danny. He had awesome powers with no downsides, and he was starting to become a celebrity. Eventually, Danny was probably going to become public, and then he's wind up becoming famous if his secret was exposed. He'd become an instant celebrity with hot celebrity friends, girlfriends, or partners of the week, and he would probably forget all about him.

As for Sam, she had tons of money, and after school would probably be able to buy her way into any college that she wanted. She could get anywhere with the amount of cash she had, as it could open a lot of doors for a person.

What did he have, brains? Check? Charm? Yes. Charisma? Yeah. However, Tucker was beginning to feel like his friends were going to leave him behind.

The nerd sighed and said, "A hero, a heiress, and a nerd. Why am I the only one who doesn't really have anything going for them. I don't think I'll be getting rich anytime soon, unless my parents suddenly win the lottery."

Tucker sighed and thought out loud, "I wish I had awesome powers like Danny."

Unknown to him, Desiree was close by and she heard his wish. With a wave of her hand, and a small pulse. She unleashed a beam of Tucker.

Tucker saw the flash of light and turned to it, just in time to take a blast of energy full on to the face. Tucker's body arced with energy as he fell to one knee, pain surging through his body. His PDA flashed to life as it was suddenly, repaired, and then, began to spread a black plastic-like ooze to every piece of technology in his bag, and across his body. Soon Tucker's body was covered in the stuff, muffling him screams of pain and surprise, before they went silent.

A single glowing eye, looking like a pair of goggles formed on Tucker's face.

 **Back in the theater…**

Danny had to duck under a powerful kick that smashed through the concession stand counter sending glass, popcorn, and candy flying in every direction.

Danny then grabbed White Pantera's leg and then threw him across the lobby. As he did, he dodged one of the drills that had been shot forward from one of Puma Loco's sombrero.

"What is that thing, anyway, a swiss army knife!?" Danny yelled, as he jumped over the old man and pushed the hat down covering his eyes. Then he performed a powerful kick to the man's back, knocking him forward.

Danny was wondering how he had found himself fighting the two when they were gridlocked. Danny approached them and asked them to take the fight elsewhere. Then, for some reason, the two started attacking him.

Pantera had proved to be a blitzing type of fighter, moving at a fast pace, and unleashing powerful kicks and punches.

As for Puma Loco, he kept a distance using powerful weapon with a good amount of reach.

As Danny took a moment to breath, he then took a nasty blast to the back via Pantera slamming a spur into his side. Danny rolled to the side with a shout of pain. He stood up to see the side of his suit torn, and some green blood, or ectoplasm, leaking from the wound.

Danny growled as he turned and fired and blast of energy that Pantera simply kicked away. The ghost stood and walked towards the injured hero. Danny stood up.

However, before the fight could continue, the wall was suddenly blown out.

Everyone turned towards the wall, as a figure walked through the wall.

He was about the height of an average teen. He was covered head to toe in high-tech black armor, with green areas around his joints: knees, ankles, elbows, wrists, fingers, shoulders, and neck. His head was covered in a simple black helmet that reminded Danny of the Power rangers, with a simple silver area over the mouth, and dark green visor over the eyes that resembled goggles, and everything else was black and smooth. On his chest was a dark green T, and there were straps around his chest, that lead to a pack on his back.

The newcomer crouched slightly before shooting forward, thrusters on his pack rocketing him forward. The two constructs of ecto energy didn't react in time and were smashed into with enough force to throw them to the ground.

The newcomer slid to a stop in front of Danny and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, confused and very surprised at the newcomer.

The figure cocked his head to the side and said, "Come on. You don't recognize me? I'm hurt."

The voice was recognized immediately, and Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"Tucker!?"

 **Cut! Okay everyone we have started the episode what you want. Now, I've noticed that I've mostly stuck with canon for the chapter so far, so I've decided to change things up.**

 **To be honest, after watching it again, I wasn't that fond of the episode. Tucker mainly just wishes that he had powers like Danny, they go to his head, and he starts becoming a monster. He almost kills Danny, and Danny just forgives him. I understand that it a kid's show, but still, that is just wrong. Seriously, it was like they told Tucker he wasn't guilty for being jealous, and gets away with not real consequences…unless you count getting sick. Anyway, I feel that Tucker was needlessly jealous as nobody was praising Phantom for his deeds and Danny wasn't showing off.**

 **In this case, Tucker is more envious. He sees that Danny's powers don't have a downside and that he is awesome. He is also slightly envious of Sam for having money, and being guaranteed a great future. So, he wished that he had awesome powers, instead of ghost powers, he gets high tech armor. Something that I think suits Tucker given his technology love and his love of technology.**

 **As for Desiree, she isn't much of an enemy in this. She isn't exactly interested in spreading chaos, or gaining power like in Memory Blank. She is more curious about the modern age, and how things have changed after being in the lamp for a few centuries, which makes me think that she adapted to the modern age very quickly.**

 **Also if you could pick up the references I made, then good for you…in some cases, I was not subtle.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are ignored. See you next time.**


	9. What You Want part 2

**I do not know anything.**

 **Guest – Tucker's armor did inspire some inspiration from those kinds of series, as I was a huge fan of the show before it got repetitive and boring. As for the teasing, I can see Desiree as a bit of a flirt, the kind that would enjoy seeing someone blush and get flustered, because, in her day, she probably did the same.**

 **Nightmare000 – yeah you got the it, and I was a fan of El Tigre before it got cancelled.**

 **Scheffelman – yep, and I have plans for Desiree.**

 **Guest2 – yeah, I figured it would be a good idea for Danny to get some characteristics of his parents. His love of pizza could be mixed up with Jack's love of fudge. And I do the like the idea of Danny getting gifts from his birth parents, but that may be coming farther down the road.**

 **Shadowwriter329 – First, I figured that if things were to go wrong, it would be better to have an actual danger, as opposed to a huge anime girl making everyone fall in love with her.**

 **Second, I didn't really see a reason for Tucker to be jealous in the original episode. Danny didn't show off or get praise for what it did. I mean, I can understand him being upset at being left in the lurch after the football game, and being used as a piñata, but he didn't have to stay for the pony movie. I figured, envy would be better. He felt like he was going to be left behind with Sam being rich and Danny have powers, instead of just, seemingly random, jealousy.**

 **Desiree not having control of her powers is canon, given she granted wishes that were bad for her, like going into the thermos during "What You Want", and restoring Danny's memories in "Memory Blank". While Desiree isn't evil, or bad, she is more of a neutral ghost. She doesn't mind doing bad things, and she will fight back if threatened, but she prefers to keep out of people's business. Yes, there will be teasing, as I can see Desiree teasing men in conversions, like a flirt.**

 **Zen-aku the spirit of the wolf – yeah, I thought El Tigre would be a bit much right now.**

 **Luiz4200 – yes, they are. Good job.**

 **Fansora – I think she will. I'm still on the fence with her.**

 **Wolfpackersson09 – Jeanne will have a moment, but not for a few more chapters. Sorry, I still think that she would still be better as an elder sister figure. If you want that pairing, then you can write your won story, if you can find the inspiration.**

 **That is a good idea. I'll think about it.**

 **Wolfking0811 – thank you. It kind of came up on me at the last minute.**

 **The God of Shadows Thanatos - I can see that happening.**

 **Chapter 9: What You Want part 2**

Danny stared in shock as Tucker stood. The technology loving teen now clad in some sort of highly advanced armor.

"Tucker…what the hell are you wearing?" Danny asked, shocked at the new armor and the fact that Tucker of all people had it.

Tucker looked down at himself and said, "I know…cool right?"

Danny looked his friend over and said, "Yeah, okay, it is kind of cool."

Danny stood up as he then asked, "But how did…"

Danny was interrupted when Puma Loco's sombrero sprouted another limb, this one having a cannon on the end of it. Danny and Tucker leapt away from each other to avoid the blast, which blew out the wall behind them.

Danny slid backwards, his feet leaving a trail of green energy.

Danny said, "Right, questions later, fighting now."

Tucker nodded and said, "I'll take the guy with the fancy hat. You take on the luchador."

Danny nodded and shot forward towards White Pantera. The luchador masked fighter blocked Danny's punch and countered, with a kick. Danny caught the attack and pulled, throwing the movie hero off balance. Danny then hauled him into the air and slammed him down the ground.

Hearing a crash, Danny glanced over his shoulder to see Tucker holding his own. Tucker was bobbing and weaving through the six spidery legs that the man's mechanical sombrero had sprouted.

' _Okay Tucker, not pressure,'_ the geek thought, _'No pressure. You just need to hold off and survive. Damn it those legs are annoying legs.'_

After dodging another spider leg stabbing the ground right in front of him by jumping backwards he added, _'From a distance preferably.'_

Tucker's left arm then glowed brightly, as a CD player appeared. Tucker looked slightly confused, but he aimed it at the robotic legs. The device whirred slightly, before it fired a barrage of CDs like buzz saws, tearing threw two of the robotic legs, and becoming lodged in the others. The damaged caused them to short out and fail causing the old man to fall to the ground.

Tucker looked at his arm in shock. He realized the suit reacted to his thoughts and said, "Cool!"

His distraction cost him as Puma Loco's sombrero retracted the damaged robotic limbs and brought out another laser cannon, and then fired at the geek. Thinking about defense, Tucker crossed his arms in front of his chest, and a dome shield of electric energy forming around him. The blast struck the shield, but unfortunately, it didn't stop the attack. The blast knocked Tucker into a wall, leaving a Tucker-shaped indent. If it weren't for the shield, Tucker probably would have taken much more damage.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled in horror at seeing his friend get injured.

Danny's danger sense went off before he ducked to avoid a round house. White Pantera leapt over Danny as his attack missed, landing on his hands and articulated himself, lashing out with powerful kicks.

Tucker pulled out of the wall and said, "Okay, that hurt."

Tucker was brought out of his thoughts by a loud whirring noise, and gasped as Puma launched mechanical limbs with drills attached at the end of them. Tucker fired up his jetpack, the suit responding to his thoughts.

Danny blocked a few kicks, but one got between his guard, slamming into his chin and knocking him into the ceiling. Pantera then got down and crouched, green flames igniting around his boots as he launched them up at his target, who was falling.

Danny, on instinct, went intangible, avoiding the flaming boot. Deciding to fight dirty, he lashed out, slamming his fist into the move character's crotch.

Danny followed up with an uppercut, and a round house of his own which sent the man sliding across the ground and then slamming into some cardboard displays for some movies.

Danny turned away from his opponent, and then charged at Puma, who was currently using a pair robotic gorilla arms to fight with Tucker.

Tucker jumped over the mechanical fist and began to focus on a weapon to tear through the machine. In a flash of green light, an item that resembled a high-tech flashlight appeared in his hand. The boy then swung, slicing through the metal arm's bicep, sending it crashing to the ground. Tucker didn't stop, slicing through the other arm through the forearm.

Puma fell to the ground with a loud thud. Tucker then ran forward, focusing on increased his leg strength, and green circuitry lit up around Tucker's leg. Then the boy performed a football style kick. The ghost went flying, and then crashed into a wall, forming a large crater.

"And it's good!" Tucker yelled out.

Danny nodded in approval, before moving towards the crushed counter, finding the Fenton Thermos that he had dropped during the battle. Uncapping it, he fired the device sucking the ghost sin a stream of white light. Danny capped the hunting tool and turned towards Tucker with a raised eyebrow.

"Another job well done, my friend," Tucker said, placing his hands on his hips and speaking in a super hero style voice.

Danny said, "While I'm not going to deny that I appreciate the help…Tucker…where did you get that?"

Before Tucker could get an answer, the sound of a siren going off, and flashing red and blue lights got their attention.

Danny said, "Okay, twenty questions later, get out of here now."

Tucker had a different thought process and said, "Oh, come on, Danny. They are the adoring public. I think they'll want to thank their heroes."

The sound of glass breaking got the duo's attention. Looking at the ruined theater and realizing that they had done some serious damage to the lobby.

Danny said, "I don't think congratulations include calling the police and damage to public property."

Tucker said, "True."

With that, Danny turned intangible and flew through the ceiling, while Tucker ran through the hole that he had created in the wall, and flew up into the air with his jetpack. The two immediately flew away, reaching an area away from the theater.

The duo flew and flew until they arrived at the junk yard where Danny frequently practiced with his powers.

As the two landed, Danny approached his friend.

"Tucker…have you been experimenting with my parent's tech behind my back?" Danny asked, as he eyed the robotic suit that covered Tucker.

Tucker examined himself and said, "No, I haven't, but come on, this is awesome."

Danny said, "Yeah, I'll admit it is cool, but how did you get it? Things like this don't appear out of nowhere."

Tucker said, "Who knows…and more importantly, who cares!?"

Tucker was ecstatic. He finally had something that made him awesome, and now he wouldn't be left behind. He thought about being a hero. He imagined getting public praise for his actions, pretty girls approaching him and asking for autographs. Toys, games, and other things with their faces on it. Okay, maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but he and Danny would become the next dynamic duo, move aside Batman and Robin!

Danny said, "Tucker, be serious. This could be a problem. I mean, not even a week ago, you tried hacking into a ghost, and you get high-tech armor? How do we know this isn't some revenge scheme?"

Tucker stopped his fantasizing about becoming a hero and said, "Well…way to ruin the party, dude."

Danny said, "Look, Tucker, I'm not saying that this isn't cool. That armor is pretty sweet, but you can't deny that the suit appearing out of nowhere is suspicious."

Tucker looked at his friend and said, "Okay, I get it. What do we do?"

Danny rubbed his chin and thought, "Okay, let's run some tests. Come on. Let's go to my place."

With that, the two took off again into the air. As they flew, Danny took out his phone, hit speed dial, and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Jazz answered on the other line.

"Hey, Jazz," Danny said.

"Danny?" Jazz said, worry coming over her tone, "They just sent out news about what happened at the theater. Are you and Tucker okay?"

Danny answered, "We're fine. Since the movie failed, we're going to the mall. How are mom and dad doing."

Jazz sighed and answered, "Well, they're finally out of the basement and that stupid hut. They're sleeping off their colds upstairs. I hope I don't catch what they've got."

Danny said, "Knowing you, Jazz, you'll be fine. See you later. Love you."

"Love you, too," Jazz said, and hung up.

Tucker said, "Good call with the alibi."

Danny said, "Yeah, and since Jazz hates the basement we don't have to worry about her walking in on us…so to speak."

Danny then eyed the jetpack on Tucker's back, got an idea, and said, "Say…since were on the way…want to see how fast that little toy of yours can go?"

Tucker smirked and said, "Last one there buys snacks at the mall!"

With that, the two friends took off, zooming through the sky like human-sized bullets.

Danny had a competitive look on his face, the wind sweeping back his hair, and tickling his face. The rush of the wind was something Danny always enjoyed when flying. While he like to fly fast, there were other times when he liked to float, and feel the air. Something that helped him relax sometimes. However, this new feeling of racing someone was something that Danny greatly enjoyed. If this whole armor thing became permanent, and a part of him hoped it did, he hoped these races would be something that he and Tucker would come to enjoy.

Meanwhile, Tucker felt his heart pounding and his adrenaline pumping. Flying like this was something that he could get used to. His goggles, showed an HUD like a mix between a racing game and a first-person shooter. Tucker could see his flight path, his speed, and a health bar, which he guessed was the integrity of his armor. This was fun, and he hoped that he and Danny would be able to do this more often if he kept the armor.

After a minute, the duo recognized the surrounding neighborhood and realized that they were probably less than a mile from Fenton Works. With a smirk, Danny shot forward, speeding up. Tucker growled as a competitive edge came into his mind, and his jetpack roared as he shot past Danny.

Danny was shocked at Tucker's sudden speed boost, but he was caught up in the tailwind, getting pulled off kilter.

Tucker smirked at his victory, but was shocked when he saw that he was about to crash. Tucker threw out his hands, and green energy swirled in the palms of his suit. In a flash of light, Tucker's hands unleashed waves of energy that slowed him down, and as his jetpack began to lose power, he came to a stop, landing gracefully on his feet.

Danny didn't get such a landing, as he fell from the sky and slammed down on his back right on the pavement, his durability preventing any permanent damage.

Tucker ran over to Danny, a look of shock hidden by his masked face.

"Dude are you okay?" Tucker asked his down friend, concern filling his voice.

Danny stood up with a groan of pain. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs, and winced as he felt incredible pain in his back, thought it was fading.

"I'm fine," Danny said, "I didn't think that suit of yours would outfly me. That jetpack has some serious horse power."

Tucker chuckled and said, "Yeah. Though, I think I could do some work on the breaks."

Danny stood up, rolling his shoulders, and popping his back. Danny then changed back to his human identity.

Tucker looked down at himself, wondering how to turn off the armor, then remembered what happened at the theater when he fought Puma. He closed his eyes and focused. The armor shook slightly, and then retracted like it was made of liquid. It retracted into Tucker's backpack, which looked normal.

Danny blinked and said, "Well…at least you won't be conspicuous."

With that, the two entered the home. Danny called out to see if Jazz was home, and after not getting a response, realized she was out. He then checked the stairs and could hear his father snoring from upstairs, and if he was snoring, then it was likely that his mother had some specially made earplugs to block the noise.

With that, Danny and Tucker made their way to the basement.

"So, what first?" Tucker asked.

Danny said, "Okay, first we need to see this thing is ghostly. Take of your bag and put it in the center of the room."

Tucker did just that, taking off his backpack and placing it on the ground. Danny approached a cabinet and opened it, going through a few objects and pulled out a familiar device, the Fenton Finder.

Danny turned on the device and pointed it away from him.

"You know," Tucker said, "if it wasn't for the fact that your parents are kind of stupid, they probably would have used that thing far more effectively."

The device beeped, the little satellite on the end moving around on its joint. It aimed at the backpack and began beeping rapidly.

" **Ghost energy detected. Move forward."**

Danny approached the backpack, as the device continued beeping, speeding up at the boy got closer.

" **Ghostly energy source detected. You would have to be an absolute moron, not to see the ghostly object. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."**

Tucker said, "Did your parents program it to have that kind of wit?"

Danny shrugged and turned the device off and said, "Well, we know it is ghost powered. Now, let's see if we can't take out what's in there."

Danny moved looked around until he found a familiar device stored in the corner. The ghost catcher.

"Dude what is that for?" Tucker asked, "It looks like a high-tech dream catcher."

Danny answered, "It's called the Fenton ghost catcher. From what I can guess, Dad made it when he thought his cold was because of negative ghost energy. I tried it myself, and I actually felt the ghostly part of my being leave my body."

Tucker whistled and said, "Dang…your parents can make some crazy stuff when the put their heads together. I'd hate to see what happens if they start making weapons for destroying and not capturing."

Tucker winced as he realized what he said, and turned to Danny who shuddered at the possibilities of that.

Danny wheeled the ghost catcher into the center of the room, and turned it on, causing the interior of the net to light up. Danny then motion for Tucker to stand on the other side of the device.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

When Tucker nodded, Danny threw the backpack through the device. The bag went through without a problem and landed in Tucker's arms. Tucker smiled as he saw this happen and was glad to see that his new object wasn't damaged or destroyed in anyway.

"So…try and see if it still works," Danny said.

Tucker put his backpack on, and proceeded to focus on his armor. In a flash, black ooze began leaking out of the bag, wrapping around Tucker and forming his armor in a flash of light. When the process finished, Tucker struck a super hero pose with a smile under his masked face.

"Well, it looks like I got to keep the armor," Tucker said, "but do you know how this happened?"

Danny rubbed his chin in thought and said, "I think I know."

Tucker looked at his friend with an expectant look.

Danny explained, "Do you remember when you hacked Technus, and got hacked back. My guess is that the ecto energy from that was infused in your PDA, and probably spread to some of the other technology you kept in your bag."

Tucker nodded at the explanation and said, "That makes sense…wait…so shouldn't that mean Technus should be taking over my tech?"

Danny rubbed his chin and said, "Well, Technus' conscience was still present in the energy he used in his battle suit. I don't think that's the same thing here. I think that this is just an effect of your technology and Technus' powers."

Tucker said, "Okay…at least I don't have to worry about being taken over by Technus."

Danny said, "Yeah…so what now?"

Tucker smirked and said, "I don't know about you, but I think it is time that I took advantage of this…and got see what this suit can do. Race you back to the junk yard."

 **Hours later at the Foley Household…**

Tucker smiled to himself as he brushed his teeth. For Tucker, the day had gone spectacularly. After learning that his technology wasn't possessed, he and Danny went back to the junk yard to test out his new weapons. He found that it wasn't limited. The suit could make all kinds of weapons out of normal tech that was in his suit. He also found he could hack into and control other pieces of tech. He learned this when he integrated the Fenton Thermos into his armor, adding a ghost catching feature that would come in handy later. After that, Danny and Tucker wen to the mall, hanging out at the arcade, and generally having a good time.

After that, Tucker came home to find his mother making meatloaf, their entire family's favorite, and after going through the tech that he had in his bag, found that his PDA was fully repaired, meaning he could keep the new parts he bought.

Tucker spat out and said, "Awesome suit, new powers, a fun day, and some new stuff I can tinker with…today could not have gone any better."

Tucker then yelled goodnight to his parents, turned out the lights, and got under the covers. Within minutes, Tucker was asleep and dreaming.

However, not everything was as it should have been. As Tucker fell asleep, a light green glow came over his PDA. The object, then sprouted some black slime, which formed tentacles. The device then began to creepily, and silently, move over to the sleeping nerd. The tentacle raised its form over him and pressed a tentacle gently to his forehead.

The screen flashed as images appeared before it. Images of Tucker and Danny fighting ghosts together, their identities being exposed, and becoming famous, women throwing themselves at them, and more money than they could have imagined. The images began to get darker as they began to feed of Tucker's desires…turning money-hunger unto pure greed, desire into lust, and envy into raving jealousy. The screen flashed emerald again before going blank, then a cybernetic eye appeared on the screen. The eye then moved towards Tucker's computer. Getting an idea, the tentacle unleashed energy into Tucker's head, pushing him into a deeper sleep.

The possessed PDA removed the tentacle from Tucker's head, and then looked down at him, the eye looking baleful as it then moved towards the computer. It attached another tentacle to the computer, and the screen lit up. Flashes of various sites and searches flashed across the screen at a pace that would give a person a headache. The eye had no problem following it.

It would do this for hours, leaving an ominous glow beneath Tucker's bedroom door and the window outside his house. It continued like this for several hours, Tucker none the wiser.

 **The next day…**

Danny and Tucker were currently walking through the halls of Casper. Tucker seemed to be a little fidgety, but that was because he was expecting some action to happen today. Danny told him that ghosts didn't attack every day, something that he was grateful for.

The day had gone like normal, except with a few changes. Whenever a nerd was shoved into a locker, Danny would walk past it, being virtually invisible to most anyway, and used his powers of intangibility to let them out.

Tucker himself would help as well, though his was more along the lines of being a bit more. Using his newfound powers, Tucker would send out a tentacle of his new armor, and trip up a jock, much like they would normally do to him. He even caused some slight infighting amongst the jocks when he stealthily gave a jock a wedgie.

As the day ended, Tucker and Danny were at their lockers, going through for the items they would need for their homework tonight.

Danny said, "So…what do you got planned?"

Tucker said, "It's Monday, and all I have planned for now is homework. What about you?"

Danny answered, "Same. However, I think I'll be staying after school."

Tucker raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Danny answered, "I'm trying to figure something out. I know that ghost was around when Dash went all monster, but from when I met her, I don't think she seems like the kind of person to enjoy chaos."

Tucker nodded. If that ghost was as powerful as Danny said she was, then she was going to be a problem. Tucker was about to leave, and let Danny do his ghost thing almost out of habit, but stopped when he remembered something, and that he would be able to do so easily.

Tucker turned back to his friend and said, "You know, earlier, I might be able to help too. From what I've heard, two of the guys in band were at the theater when those two characters started fighting. I think that they might have seen something we didn't."

Danny nodded and said, "Good call. Just don't let them know that you are a super hero."

Tucker said, "Oh, come on, dude. We could become the most popular duo and town. We could be the next Batman and Robin."

Danny sighed and said, "Tucker, if you want to be in on the hero thing, I think a secret identity might be a good thing to do. What would you do if the Lunch Lady attacked your home, and your mother was attacked by her famous meatloaf?"

Tucker was about to respond but thought about it for a minute. The idea that his parents being attacked by the food he and his family loved the most. The thought of her being hurt because of his wanting to be famous caused him to cringe slightly.

Tucker said, "Okay, maybe a bit. But if I get a girlfriend do I get to tell her I'm a superhero?"

Danny answered, "Yes, but only if she's a real girlfriend and not trying to make her ex jealous. We both know how that is going to turn out."

With that, the two went their separate ways.

Danny made his way to the boy's locker room. Danny turned invisible and waited. Soon enough, the jocks walked out through the door, laughing and paling around. The group then proceed to go their separate ways, with Dash heading away to meet up with Paulina.

Danny then put his plan into action. He moved forward and phased into Dash, taking over his body. With that, he wen to the nearest broom closet and entered, locking the door.

Danny thought, _'Okay, how was I going to do this again. Oh right.'_

Danny released Dash's body causing him to stumble forward.

"Hey, what am I doing here?"

Before Dash could continue, Danny, still invisible, held up hand and summoned a bright green ball of energy, which filled the dark closet with a somewhat eerie green light.

Dash to the source and only saw the bright green light, which made him wince and try to cover his eyes.

"Greetings Dash Baxter," Danny said, trying to do an impression of Bane.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, "Is this some joke? If it is, it isn't funny!"

Dash attempted to get up, but Danny threw out an arm in what to most ghosts would be a gentle shove, but to Dash felt much more painful. The jock rolled backwards and slammed into some buckets and mops, a shocked look on his face after being thrown so easily.

"I know who you are," Danny answered, his bane voice still working, "and I don't' care. I want answers. During your last game you gained incredible power. I want to know how."

Dash looked at the light, still blinding him slightly, and said, "I…I don't know."

Another gentle shove from Danny, sent Dash falling to the ground. Danny had to admit that he was enjoying this a bit more than he should have. At that moment, like many a bully, Dash folded when targeted by someone who is stronger than him.

"Don't lie to me!"

Danny grabbed Dash by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Danny looked surprised for a moment, as he realized he was doing this outside of his ghost form. He shrugged it off and just tightened his grip.

"Tell me what you know," Danny repeated, still using his bane voice.

Dash said, "I-I don't know. I swear. The last thing I remember is wishing for be tough enough to take on the other team, then it all goes black. W-When I woke up I was in a crater, the field was all messed up, and my underwear was pulled over my head!"

Danny blinked in confusion. A wish…wait…Desiree was at the football field when it happened. And when they talked beforehand she asked him what his desire was. Did she mean wishes? She did fit the genie look, so it made sense that she could. He wondered if something similar happened at the theater.

Danny then decided to end this.

"If that is truly all you know," he said, "then you are of no use to me. Close your eyes, count to one hundred, and tell no one of this encounter. If you do, I will find you, and I will not be as pleasant."

Dash nodded closed his eyes and began to do so.

Danny then exited the broom closet, phasing through the wall. The boy smirked as he started to walk towards the door.

There Danny waited for Tucker, who arrived a few minutes later, looking somewhat dejected.

"I take it the lead with the other nerds didn't pan out?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

Tucker sighed and answered, "No. It turns out that they weren't the ones at the movie. They were just lying to sound cool to some girls."

Danny said, "How do you know that they were lying?"

Tucker gained a blank expression and answered, "They said that they stayed for the entire fight, and that it was a man in a black panther suit, and a man with a magic top hat."

Danny blinked and said, "Yep, lying, but I think I got an idea. I think Desiree might be behind both of those incidents."

The two began walking to get their scooters, and Tucker asked, "That hot ghost lady from the swap meet? How did you come to that conclusion.?"

Danny answered, "Well, when I questioned Dash earlier, he told me that he wished to become a monster to beat the other team. Given she came out of a lamp, and she asked me my desires, I think that she must be able to grant wishes."

Tucker stopped and asked, "Wish?"

Danny looked at his friend and asked, "Yeah…Tucker are you okay?"

The techno geek looked shocked for a moment and answered, "No…no I'm fine. Just thinking what kind of wish someone would make to have two movie characters fighting against each other."

Danny blinked, looking somewhat suspicious but shrugged it off after a moment, deciding to focus on the ghost woman.

Tucker said, "So, what is the plan?"

Danny answered, "The swap meet should still be up, right? Maybe we can talk to that Madam Babazita. Given she had the whole tent with oddities, she might know something about her."

With that, the two proceeded to drive away on their scooters. After a while, the trio arrived at the swap meet, not having a lot of customers since there had been a ghost attack a couple of days ago, and the fact that not a lot of people were off work yet.

After going through the meet for a while, they eventually found her.

"Oh, Mr. Fenton," Babazita said, seeing the two approach her, "What brings you back to my humble booth? Change your mind about some of my wares?"

Danny said, "Listen, we need some help. It's about that genie that appeared a few days ago."

Babazita lost her smile and said, "So you want to know about Desiree, do you?"

The two teens looked surprised and Tucker said, "You know about her?"

Babazita said, "I do, but we can't talk about this here as it is too crowded. We need to take this somewhere more private. Follow me, boys."

With that, she pulled out a be back soon, with a clock on it saying that she would be back in at least an hour.

With that, the trio then left the swap meet. They then went out back of it and made their way to a trailer.

Danny and Tucker were expecting a few things when they entered, but they found it looked somewhat normal. The trailer looked surprisingly normal. The only thing that looked strange was that there were bottles, jars, and other things filled with different objects. There were bottles filled with different colored liquids with labels that were in different languages.

"What is all this?" Danny asked, looking around.

"It looks like a modern witch house," Tucker said, then realized what he'd just said and quickly added, "Sorry."

The woman nodded and said, "It is alright. My family was like yours Mr. Fenton. We always had an interest in the supernatural, since we were the descendants of witches…or wiccans. My old grandfather was never clear when it came to my family. We've been collecting things like this for years. You should see our storage locker. The thing is full of old things like these."

She walked over to the stove and asked, "Would you boys like any refreshments? Milk, water, coffee, juice?"

Danny said, "We're fine. We just want to know about Desiree."

Babazita nodded and said, "Straight to business, huh? Good."

The woman sat down at a table, with Tucker and Danny joining her.

The old woman sighed and said, "The story begins thousands of years ago."

Tucker said, "She doesn't look thousands of years old."

Babazita looked annoyed at the interruption and said, "Boy, do not interrupt me. This is important. Also, she has been dead for thousands of years. Would you want to look upon her if she resembled her actual age?"

Tucker shrugged and said, "Good point. Continue."

Babazita said, "Now my information has come from a few different sources, so it might not be completely accurate. I don't know the specifics or her past, but Desiree was at one time a harem girl to a sultan in Arabia."

Danny said, "That might explain the dress."

Babazita said, "Yes. However, what happened to her exactly is hard to tell. All they can agree on is that she was banished from her home one day."

Tucker and Danny looked surprised.

Tucker asked, "Banished? What do you mean?"

Babazita answered, "At least I think she was banished. All I know is that before she died, she was kicked out of the palace. One source said that she was banished by the sultan's first wife, who had grown jealous of her beauty. The second, is that the she tried to assassinate the queen and to take her place. A third is that the queen was planning to kill her husband and Desiree was used as a patsy. The story has been passed along so many times that what really happened that day is up in the air. Only Desiree would know for sure."

The two nodded as they understood. Much like rumors in the school, stories change over time from one person to another. A fact could be added or taken away. Something could be exaggerated or something else underplayed.

Babazita continued, "After that, it is believed she lived in misery, having her dream from childhood, her own kingdom, taken from her just as it was in her grasp. She died of a broken heart…and possibly old age."

Tucker again looked confused and said, "There is no way someone that beautiful could die from old age."

Babazita said, "This was before modern medicine kid. Back then, when she died, she was considered old. Anyway, after that, her spirit roamed the world, granting people their heart's desire, but at a great personal cost."

Danny responded, "Like turning a football player into a monster when he wishes to become one?"

Babazita said, "Yes. Not matter how big or small the wish, it was always turned against them somehow."

As they were talking, Tucker's eyes were wide as he suddenly remembered what happened when he got his powers. He had wished for awesome powers. Does that mean that…

Tucker's eyes widened slightly, something that Babazita noticed.

"Are you alright?" Babazita asked, looking concerned.

Tucker said, "Oh…uh…I'm fine, just…uh…I got to go. It's meatloaf night!"

Tucker then got up and shot out of the trailer.

Danny immediately followed his friend out of the trailer. Danny looked confused at his friend's actions. Now he knew that his mother's meatloaf was good, having had it one time when they had a sleepover years ago. However, Tucker seemed panicked, and that was not normal for Tucker when it came to his mother's cooking. Danny came out just in time to see him attach his suit.

Tucker then flew up into the air, and flew away, going high and fast in a few minutes. Danny, not even glancing around to check if anyone was watching, transformed into his heroic persona, and flew off into the air after him.

Danny was just barely able to keep up in the sky, something that shocked Danny. After a few minutes of flying, Tucker and Danny both landed on the ground in a forest near the outskirts of town, an area that neither of them recognized, but that didn't seem to matter at the time.

As soon as they landed, Tucker retracted the suit into his backpack and threw it away, panting from the exertion.

Danny landed a few feet from Tucker and asked, "Tucker…what was that?"

Tucker turned and said, "Danny, I think I know where I got the armor. It wasn't Technus, it was Desiree."

Danny looked at his friend in a shocked expression and said, "What?"

Tucker sighed and said, "It was back at the movie theater, during your fight with the movie heroes. I wished I had awesome powers and the suit appeared. I didn't really think anything of it until now."

Danny looked shocked. He had originally believed the suit had been a part of Technus' revenge plan, but that fell flat after nothing happened during the ghost catcher incident.

Danny then approached Tucker and said, "Tucker…did anything happen that you weren't aware of. And why did you wish for powers anyway?"

Tucker sighed again and said, "Because I thought you and Sam would leave me behind."

Upon seeing Danny's confused look, Tucker explained.

"You have powers Danny. You're considered a hero to a lot of people. At leas the people you who know about you. That video alone has gotten millions of hits. If your secret ever got out, you'd become an instant celebrity. Then Sam is rich. All that money is going to open all kinds of doors for her. She could probably pay for any college in the country! What do I have? A PDA, charm, and good looks…which barely gets me anything."

Tucker adopted a sad look as he said, "I just…I didn't want to be left behind."

Danny looked surprised. He didn't think that Tucker had begun to feel like his value was dropping.

Danny said, "Tucker…your being stupid."

Upon hearing that, Tucker looked surprised.

Danny continued, "You might only have a PDA, but if I need to remind you, if it wasn't for that PDA I would probably be a head shorter, or the very least have a bad sunburn. Unlike me and Sam, Tuck, you got a gift for technology. If you stick with that, I seriously doubt that you'll fall behind."

Tucker sighed, glad for his friend's words.

" **Pathetic,"** a voice said.

The duo turned towards the source and stared in horror as they saw black slime tentacle shoot out of Tucker's backpack, tearing the fabric, and raise itself like an octopus.

The duo began to back away, shocked at what they were seeing.

" **Such a pathetic boy,"** the voice, which came from within the backpack, **"So easily you give up power when you learn where it came from. I have seen your dreams boy. I know what you desire."**

Danny gained a determined expression and stood in front of Tucker, growling, "I don't think so. You aren't getting near him."

The voice chuckled and said, **"I would not bet on that, child."**

Two more tentacles shot out, wrapping tightly around Danny and held tight. The boy growled in aggression as an electric shock ran through his body. Danny smirked as he then turned on his heel and pulled the backpack swinging it around and attempting to throw it.

The ghost then sent out another electric shock. Danny smirked and prepared to tank the shock, however Danny found himself screaming in pain as he felt the electricity go through his body. His body convulsed from the electric pulse. He was then yanked forward, as the bag opened and then unleashed a bright flash that blinded the boy and then threw him away with an incredible amount of strength, sending Danny through a tree, knocking him out.

The bag then turned towards Tucker, who, up until now, had been frozen in fear. He then turned and ran away screaming. He unfortunately didn't get far as two of the tentacles shot out and wrapped around his legs, making him fall to the ground.

The bag proceeded to drag Tucker towards it, the geek digging his hands into the soft ground.

" **Do not resist boy,"** the voice said, as the backpack began to expand, seams tearing loudly, as green light glowed from inside of it, illuminating Tucker's terrified face, **"Unfortunately, I need your body in good condition."**

With one final yank, Tucker was pulled screaming into the backpack, just as it burst in a bright blast of green light, Tucker's screams echoing out from it before leaving only silence.

When the light faded, it revealed a new creature in Tucker's place.

The creature was tall, easily as tall as grown man. It was pitch black with bright green circuitry apparent on legs, stomach, and arms. It's skin, if you can call it that, was smooth, completely void of screws or seams. Around its neck and shoulders was a glowing dark green cape with a black hexagonal pattern across it, the cloth gleaming in the light like metal. The machine rolled its shoulders, resulting in a loud whirring noise as unused joints were moved. It flexed its hands, showing dark green circles on its palms and sharp claws on the end of each finger, and on its palms. On his chest was a large dark green T. Its face looked like a demented jack-o-lantern with a pair of eyes that glowed green, and were narrowed, and its mouth was in a twisted smile with sharp teeth.

He turned back to the unconscious Danny and said, **"It feels good to finally stand on my own two feet and out of that bag. With this body, all that I desire will be mine. It's too bad you aren't conscious to deal with this, but don't worry. When you wake, you'll have the chance to fight…and you will fail, just as you should."**

With that the creature that was once Tucker, flew off into the air, leaving Danny passed out on the ground.

 **Cut! Okay, I'll admit, I didn't really see this coming myself. Tucker's suit has taken over his body, with a mind of its own. Basically, it is Tucker at his worst, his dreams and desires twisted into a darker form. Now Danny has a new threat to deal with. Now Tucker is in that new enemy, and Danny must separate it from his best friend, or he may be killed.**

 **Moving on, Babazita's background is just something I came up with on a whim. I got the trailer idea from an old show I used to watch called Grimm. I figured since she knew a lot about the supernatural it fit. s**

 **As for the new enemy's design, I went with a mix of Ultron Sigma, with less sigma, just with the crazy face from Blitzwing from Transformer's Animated.**

 **On a side note, does anyone know an artist who might be interested in drawing some of the stuff I've made for this story. Like, scenes or characters. I would like some input here. I would also like to see if someone could draw like a comic cover or something for my story, as I think some art would help it stand out. That and maybe something for my other stories.**

 **Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored.**


	10. What You Want Finale

**I do not know anything.**

 **Shadowwriter329 – To be honest, going Xana, as you put it, was unintentional, but after looking at it, I think that Xana may have had some inspiration for the new enemy. Yeah, I figured that since Tucker wasn't becoming a monster, he would be put in danger by his powers.**

 **Desiree will appear, as will another character this chapter.**

 **Yeah, Desiree does grant every wish she hears, literally having no control over it, but I think this was done for comedy to make a powerful opponent easy to beat and to drive home that Danny wasn't that smart. Anyway, here she has no control here.**

 **Guest – To be honest, the thing with Babazita with the trailer filled with stuff was inspired by Grimm, so I think there might be some references there.**

 **SonicMax – Yeah, Tucker tries to kill Danny and all he gets is a cold. I figured that Tucker turning into a monster was a little overused and I realized I was copying it from another author. I decided to take a new angle on it.**

 **Akira45 – thank you**

 **Wolfpackpersonsson09 – With several years between them, Danny won't go through Bayonetta 2, however, the events will be brought up and I will try to expand on the lore of Bayonetta because I feel that some of the history of the Umbra and Lumen clans is unknown as are certain aspects, such as where they got their weapons, and how they form contracts with the infernal demons. I do have an idea to expand with other Capcom series. Maybe a few others, but I don't it to become overcomplicated.**

 **Sarcosmic – thank you for the criticism and I will try to improve. For some reason, whenever I proofread my stuff, some things keep getting by me. Then again, I'm not a perfect author. I think I might stick with my methods for the story for now as I've seen people do it before, including measurements. Plus, I did consider doing this animation style and you know how they like to draw things out. I will apply your advice however to the rest of my story.**

 **Chapter 10: What you want part 3**

Danny groaned in pain. Danny stood up slowly, pulling himself from the grass. Danny pressed his hand to his forehead and his eyes widened in shock as he realized he wasn't transformed. He had been beaten by that weird ghost thing that came to life from Tucker's bag. How did it do that, though? Shouldn't his electric attack have been absorbed and not hurt him? Tucker had…

Danny immediately looked around and said, "What the hell happened? Tucker? Tucker!"

Danny felt fear run through is body as he realized Tucker was gone, and there was no sign of where it was.

Danny immediately transformed back into his ghost form and flew into the air. He flew as fast as he could until he found himself near the town. Turning invisible, he flew towards the town. Upon seeing a familiar clocktower, he let out a sigh of relief as he realized it had only been about a half an hour.

"Okay, think Danny," Danny said aloud, "your best friend is missing after the armor he got from a magic genie comes to life. What do I do?"

Danny thought for a minute and then flew to the roof of a nearby building. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed Sam.

After a couple of rings, the phone was picked up.

"Hey, Danny," Sam said, her voice sounding less nasally than yesterday, "What's up?"

Danny gave Sam the situation, though he did so somewhat rushed, so he had to repeat himself.

"Okay," Sam said, "What do you need me for?"

Danny said, "This all started with that Desiree woman. Do any of those books of yours have anything that I can use to find her?"

Danny heard Sam moving on the other side of the phone.

Sam muttered, "Let's see…fairy…fable…fawn…Oh, here we go, genie…refer to djinn."

Danny could hear the sound of pages turning before Sam began reading, "Djinn…inhabit inanimate objects…released when disturbed. Do you know her alignment?"

Danny looked confused and asked, "What?"

Sam explained, "According to this, genies can either be good or bad. Some are subservient and nice while others are deceitful and vicious."

Danny said, "Given that everywhere she's gone she's caused all kinds of chaos I think she' smore prone to causing problems instead of helping people. What do you think?"

Sam said, "It seems that way. It says that they can't bring people back from the dead, force love, or kill people, but they can cause pain and attack people."

Danny said, "What else can you find?"

Sam continued to read and said, "Uh…shapeshifting…reality warping…and…huh?"

Danny asked, "What is it?"

Sam said, "Does she have a lamp or a bottle? If so she might not be able to go that far from it."

Danny said, "No…the bottle was destroyed, and she was unleashed."

Sam responded, "Well, then she's not a normal genie. If her bottle was destroyed she should have died. I did read that ghosts can take on the powers of other magical creatures like genies and sirens. I think Desiree might be this kind of ghost."

Danny said, "Okay, so that means all the rules and things you told me might not apply to her. Great. What do you suggest then?"

Sam was quiet on her end of the phone for a moment and answered, "Try somewhere, where people have wishes, or where they make them. Though, I need to ask, why are you searching for her when you should be looking for Tucker?"

Danny answered, "If Desiree caused this, then she can undo it. I hope. If not, she can at least give me a better idea on what is happening."

Sam said, "I can join you."

Danny said, "Sam you may sound better, but you are still in no condition to go ghost fighting. I'll be fine."

Sam said, "Fine, but just call to let me know what happens."

Danny agreed and proceeded to hang up.

 **Later at Amity Central Park…**

Danny sighed in a mix of frustration and boredom as he sat on a bench. Danny had arrived at central park, hoping that she would be there. Given she granted wishes it seemed logical to come to a wishing well. Danny has seen a few people throw in coins and make wishes, especially kids, but nothing came of it.

Danny checked his phone and saw that he had been her for almost a half an hour.

Danny sighed and thought, _'Okay, this is starting to get stupid. If she's here, she probably should have shown herself by now. Where is she?'_

Danny sighed in annoyance and walked over to the well. Reaching into his pocket, Danny pulled out a quarter.

Danny looked around and whispered, "I wish I knew what happened to my friend."

Danny threw his coin into the water with a soft splash. Danny prepared himself, but nothing happened. Danny scowled as he realized he was now twenty-five cents poorer and had done it for nothing.

However, as he turned the fountain water began to give off a light glow. Danny immediately turned around and saw glow. As the water glowed, it split into two spirals. The first image showed Sam sick in bed, looking worried as she ran through her books, occasionally blowing her nose into a tissue.

The other, however, made Danny's blood run cold. It was Tucker, but he wasn't moving. His face as currently scrunched up showing he was in pain and his skin seemed to be paling.

Danny looked concerned as he realized that Tucker was in danger, but he didn't know where. Danny then proceeded to pick out another coin from his pocket and throw it into the fountain. Danny didn't know if it was necessary, but he didn't care at this point.

Danny thought, _'Okay…think…be specific.'_

After thinking about his next wish Danny said, "I wish I knew what building my friend and his captor are in."

Danny tossed the coin in. The water glowed again and spiraled revealing a blurry image. It eventually showed a building that Danny wasn't that familiar with. It was a factory with the words Axion Labs written broadly on it. Danny immediately remembered it as he had gone on field trip for a science class, and how a certain A-list member kept bragging about how her dad was a high payed member of the company.

"Cool," a voice said.

Danny turned to see a little girl watching the image who asked, "How did you do that?"

Danny answered, "Trade secret."

With that, Danny stood up and walked away from the fountain. He stopped and whispered, "Thank you."

As Danny left, he didn't see a dark-skinned woman sitting at a bench near the fountain reading a magazine look up from her position, her blue eyes glowing with power. She gave a brief smile before she looked back down at it, waiting for the next person to make a wish.

He also didn't notice a familiar brown-haired girl watching him from the side.

 **Meanwhile at Axion Labs…**

"As you can see," a voice said, "We here at Axion labs take security very seriously."

There were three people walking around the lab, examining the various pieces of technology. There were guards and a few other people keeping an eye out. Everything was also watched by security cameras. Meanwhile, the people working were going through data, examining system, running programs, and all speaking in technobabble that no one could understand.

The tour was being given by a man Caucasian man wearing a dark grey suit, with a white undershirt, a black tie, and glasses. He was balding on the top of his head and was walking with an air of confidence.

With him was a well-built African American man with black hair, turquoise eyes, black-framed half-moon glasses, a white polo shirt with a red tie, black business pants, and shoes.

"However, I feel that our security has gotten behind lately," he said, "With our latest project being close to being completed, I believe that an increase in security would be necessary. That is why I called you Mr. Gray."

The larger man said, "So you want me to improve your security. I understand your reasoning, but I don't see why this is necessary. Axion is one of the most fortified companies in the state. I don't see why this would be necessary."

Suddenly, the doors to the lab were blown open. Damon immediately shield his employer from the blast. Thankfully, they only had to worry about a few small pieces of debris. The guards near it weren't so lucky as they were sent flying and harshly hit the ground.

Damon and the Axion manager stared at the door.

The familiar jack-o-lantern-like face glowed from the smoke as the possessed Tucker walked in. He disregarded the guards as they lay on the ground. One of them, still conscious, reached for his walkie and pressed a panic button, sending a silent alarm to the rest of the guards in the building.

" **Axion Labs,"** he said, his metallic voice making the blood of a few people freeze, **"such advanced technology so beautiful. I shall make it mine!"**

As the mechanical man approached the computers walking past Damon and his employer, not even regarding them. He approached one the computers, the technician there frozen in fear before being carelessly swatted aside. His eyes glowed slightly brighter as the computer began to glitch up and freeze and a familiar eye symbol appeared on the screen.

"Freeze!"

The possessed teen turned machine looked up as he saw he was surrounded by several guards. Nearly two dozen of them total. Several were on the walkways above them, while others were on the same level as him. The ones that weren't aiming guns at him were aiming getting the various scientists and technicians away from the fight scene.

"On your knees with your hands on your head! If you do not comply we will use lethal force!

The mechanical being scoffed as the circles on his palms glowed. He then clapped his hands together unleashing a sonic wave that knocked the guards backwards, shattering their guns. The guards that weren't caught in the blast opened fired on it. The bullets bouncing off his body and falling to the ground dented but useless.

The mechanical man raised his hand up and his palm glowed. This time the bullets stopped in midair right before hitting him.

"Hold your fire!" the commanding guard yelled seeing what was happening.

The guards stopped firing as they saw the bullets now floating helplessly around him.

" **I believe these are yours,"** he said maliciously as the bullets were suddenly shot back at the guards, some getting caught in their bullet proof vests, some saved by their helmets, and others getting shot in the arms or legs. None of them were fatal.

" **Pathetic meat bags,"** he said disdainfully as he turned his attention back to the computer. However, he was slightly upset to see that the computer, and several others, had been destroyed by gunfire.

" **Drat…no matter. Most likely this wouldn't have had access to the R &D files anyway. Now then…where to go to find it?"**

A familiar voice said, "How about anywhere but here?"

The man turned and saw Danny phasing through the wall.

" **You are more resilient than I thought,"** the mechanical man said, **"By my estimates that should have knocked you out hours ago."**

Danny said, "Looks like you aren't always right. Now tell me where Tucker is."

Danny was surprised when his opponent laughed.

" **That pathetic meat bag isn't going to be a concern for much longer. As for you boy, I suggest you turn around leave. I don't have any reason to waste time coming to blows with a caveman."**

With that, the mechanical ghost turned only for Danny to grab him by the cape, yank him back, and then throw out a punch that knocked his skull to the side. Danny winced as he felt the metal strike his gloves. He ignored the pain and threw out another one with the opposite hand with the same result. Danny then proceeded to grab the ghost by his skull and then throw him across the room where he struck the opposite wall with his back, forming cracks in the thick concrete.

Danny said, "Too bad. I didn't come here to be insulted by a wannabe Ultron. I'm here to get my friend and you are going to tell me what you did with him!"

The mechanical ghost turned towards Danny. Suddenly, the smile on his face warped and was replaced with a scary-looking scowl.

" **Very well,"** he said, **"if you want your pathetic friend back so badly, then you can have him. However, you'll have to go through me to do so."**

" _ **Quite literally,"**_ he thought while he formed electric energy claws on his hands.

He then said, **"However…I'm in need of a new name. My…creator's original name of the Tech Master doesn't seem to fit me…I rather like the name…Xana."**

The newly dubbed Xana charged forward his claws glowing brightly as he swung his claws, energy covering them.

Danny move to the right avoiding the claws on his hand, he felt a tingling from them and felt his hair stand on end. He realized that they were laced with electricity.

Danny dodged another claws swipe and countered with a punch to the gut. The mechanical ghost stumbled backward from the force of the blow, but as Danny attacked, he pivoted lashing out with a round house to the face.

Danny bent backwards, performing the limbo, to avoid the attack, only for the mechanical ghost to shoot up and swing his hands down, gabbing Danny by the chest and sending an insane amount of voltage through his body.

Danny screamed in agony as electricity course through his body.

Danny grimaced in pain as he tried to stand up, only for the ghost to grab his face.

" **Surprised?"** Xana asked, **"You should have learned more about your powers boy. I was able to deduce that your electrical powers work like a fuse, or battery. You can only take so much electricity before you can absorb no more."**

Xana then unleashed a duo of swift punches to Danny's midsection making the boy cough and hack up some green goo. He then proceeded to unleash a blast of energy nearly point blank, sending Danny rolling backwards and slamming through a still intact desk.

Danny groaned in pain as he stood up, struggling slightly.

Danny then decided it would be a good idea to follow Xana's advice. Danny focused energy into his hands and summoned his powers forming two balls of electric energy in each hand. Danny threw both hands out, launching them.

Xana simply crossed his arms forming a dome shield around him. The two blasts splashed against the shield, sending streaks of lighting. Danny acted quickly, turning intangible and flying underground. Danny then shot up from the floor and delivered a brutal uppercut.

Xana was sent flying upwards into the air. He then proceeded to activated special jets in his boots and hidden under his cape, keeping him aloft. He threw out his arms and his cape split into five tails. Each one moved of their own accord like tentacles forming bladed edges. The pieces then shot forward towards Danny. Danny flew backwards, narrowly avoiding the weapons.

Xana didn't give Danny a chance to respite, as while the cape pieces were trying to skewer him, he was charging energy into his arms.

When the last tail slammed into the ground, he unleashed the blast. Danny threw up his arms and fired a blast of his own. Both bright green beams slammed into each other. The two struggled for a moment, but it didn't last long. One of Xana's cape tails lashed out and wrapped stabbed into an outlet, draining power from it.

The robotic ghost's body powered up and the beam became stronger. Danny was unable to react in time and was suddenly blasted backwards with a loud boom as he crashed into the wall, resting amongst nearly melted concrete and metal in a crater.

Xana laughed as his cape reformed and he walked towards Danny. He then grabbed the boy by his neck and lifted him into the air by his neck.

" **Just give up boy,"** Xana said, **"I've wasted enough time playing games with you. I am stronger, smarter, and more equipped than you."**

As Xana was mocking him, Danny focused what remained of his electrical powers into his hand, holding out his fingers. Danny brought his arm up and swung them like he was performing a karate chop.

Xana stumbled backwards as he felt the electrical energy cut through his chest, leaving a thick gash. Danny didn't give Xana a chance to recuperate as he started wailing on the mechanical ghost, leaving small dents in his chest, shoulder, and stomach.

Danny then focused energy into his hands and threw a brutal shot that mixed his recently discovered energy beam with his electrical powers. The blast knocked the ghost's head to the side and sent out a concentrated energy beam that crackled with lightning. The beam tore off a portion of Xana's face and sent him stumbling backwards.

Danny panted as he stood up and said, "Still think we're playing games, metal man."

The ghost turned back to Danny, the portion of his face still missing. Danny's eyes widened when he made out dark skin, the side of a pair of broken glasses, and a piece of a red hat before metal was repaired and covered him.

"Tucker?" Danny asked shocked.

Xana chuckled and said, **"About time you figured it out, boy. Your friend is inside of my body. Sadly, I still have need of that little meat bag. Soon though, I will have no need of him…what would I need with a corpse?"**

Danny growled as he focused energy into his hands for another blast.

However, Xana held up his hand and said, **"Are you sure you want to do that? After all, if you do anything to me the boy gets fried as well."**

Danny's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he was right. If he did something strong enough, it would kill him for sure.

Xana took advantage of Danny's distraction. There was flash of light as a sword materialized in his hand. He swung it, cutting through Danny's suit and his chest, leaving a bloody wound. Danny let out a scream of pain, which only intensified after Xana delivered a swift combo, two swift punches with his free hand and another with the butt of his sword.

Danny flew back and slid across the ground before coming to a stop. Danny lost consciousness from the pain, his shirt now stained red with blood from his still bleeding wound.

Xana scoffed and said, **"Pathetic boy. Now then…oh yes…let's see. I wonder where I can get access to some real weapons?"**

Xana then left the room, leaving Danny to die from his wound.

Danny in the meantime had his vision swimming from the pain. His vision was fading in and out. He could feel his body become cold as the world began to darken. Familiar white rings repeatedly appeared and disappeared as Danny was barely holding himself together.

"… **is this it?"**

Danny could have sworn he heard a voice in the back of his mind. However, he felt himself be lifted. His head was being elevated and turned. He could feel something soft and tasting of cherries press against his lips and a soft feminine hum. Danny felt his body become warm as the pain faded and his wound healed.

Danny sighed as he looked up at a very pretty face.

"Are you an angel?" Danny asked.

The female giggled and said, "If I was an angel, you'd have to be dead."

Danny's eyes widened at that remark and shot up, almost headbutting the girl. Danny then took a couple of steps back and drank in the appearance of his apparent savior, and he couldn't help, but blush from her attire.

She was about his age, was curvier than normal girls, and she was flaunting it. She wore a red unitard, or what Danny thought was one, that revealed the tops of her shoulders and some of the top her chest, with a diamond cut out underneath her bust. Her legs were covered in light blue stockings that had dark blue bats decorating them, and red high heel boots. Her arms were covered in long sleeves that left her hands bare and her upper shoulders. Her hair was short and purple, and her eyes were red and held an amount of mirth in them. On her back was a large pair of draconic, or demonic, wings that had dark red skin and black membranes. There was a similar pair on her head, only smaller.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," the girl said bringing Danny back to reality and to blush in embarrassment when he realized that he was staring.

"Sorry," Danny said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl cocked her head to the side and said, "Being a bit ungrateful to the girl who just saved your life aren't you? I just pulled you back from death's door and you don't even give out a proper thank you?"

Danny grumbled and said, "Thanks for saving my life, now who are you?"

The girl scoffed and said, "Are you always so rude? Anyway, my name is Aensland. Lilith Aesland…now what is a boy like you doing in a place like this?"

Danny said, "I'm not sure how that is any of your business lady."

Lilith walked forward and looked Danny in the eye as she said, "I just came here and saved your life, little man. I think it is safe to say, that I've made this my business."

Danny sighed and asked, "What do you gain out of this?"

She answered, "Nothing. It's an afternoon and I'm bored out of my mind. I heard the explosions and thought, this might be interesting. I got here just in time to see that sigma rip off slash you across the chest. Now I'm being interrogated by someone who should be grateful."

Danny sighed and said, "Thanks for saving me, that I do appreciate. However, I kind of have a problem with that sigma rip off."

Lilith smiled and said, "Maybe I could help. It did seem like you were having trouble taking him down."

Danny said, 'Look there is someone trapped in there. If I don't get him out of there soon, he may die. I don't like the idea of that. Unless you have a gigantic can opener on you, I don't think that will work."

Lilith raised an eyebrow as she turned on her heel, on the wings on her back contorted as skin turned to metal in a flash of movement. The metal appendage shot out and sliced through the wall, leaving a thick slash mark in the thick concrete.

Danny stared in shock for a moment then his eyes turned to Lilith who asked, "Will that work?"

 **Meanwhile…**

Xana walked down the hall, a smirk on his face as he made his way down the hall. He soon found himself at a thick metal door.

" **Hmm…what do we have here?"**

The mechanical ghost walked towards it, only to get hit in the back by something. He growled in anger and said, **"You just don't know when to quit, do you boy?"**

He turned towards the source and was surprised to see that Danny wasn't alone.

" **And who is this?"**

Lilith crossed her arms under his chest and said, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

The woman got in a stance and shot forward, launching a ball of energy that transformed into a bright green bat with hearts surrounding it. The bat slammed into Xana's chest knocking him backwards and slamming him into the iron doors.

Danny shot forward and grabbed Xana by the chest, throwing him as hard as he dared, sending the machine rolling.

Xana growled and fired an electric blast. Danny caught the blast and absorbed it, showing he could absorb electricity again. Danny then proceeded to slam both hands against the sides of Xana's head and unleashing a short burst of energy around his head. Xana was stunned, and his didn't last long.

Lilith shot forward swinging her wings as they turned into blades, slicing through the material of the robotic ghost's cape. She then grabbed it and wrapped the material round the mechanical ghost's head.

The ghost activated his eyes, changing them to infrared, seeing through them. He lashed out, but Danny reacted, punching him in the face.

" _Sorry if this hurt you Tuck,"_ Danny thought.

Xana tried to move only for Lilith to create a copy of herself. The newly formed duo then proceeded to transform their wings into blades and slash away at the armor. Danny winced at the sight, but relaxed when he saw that there wasn't any blood.

The trio, Danny, Lilith, and her clone, proceeded to grab the metal ghost by his body and pull them apart, revealing Tucker beneath. Danny then proceeded to grab his friend and rip him out of the humanoid metallic prison.

Without a body to hold him together, the ghost fell to the ground his body moving around like slime. It moved towards Lilith. The girl simply smirked as her eyes glowed and a flock of bats made of crimson energy formed around her blasting away the beast.

Danny took advantage of the moment. He reached into Tucker's bag and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. He aimed it at the ghost sucking it up with a scream.

Danny let out a breath and turned to Tucker. He lifted his friend. He was pale and cold to the touch.

"Tucker? Tucker?" Danny asked, his voice rising in panic.

Lilith said, "Here, I got this."

Lilith took Tucker into her arms. She then moved forward and kissed Tucker's forehead. There was a bright flash as energy covered them both. Unknown to Danny, Lilith was building up a special liquid that formed in her body and focusing them into her lips This liquid was currently healing Tucker.

She separated from the boy, who moaned as he tried to wake up.

"Oh man," Tucker said, "What a dream."

Tucker then saw Lilith and asked, "When did we get to a modelling agency?"

 **Outside…**

Danny, Tucker, and Lilith immediately fled the building as the police arrived. They were taking statements of the witnesses. From what Danny heard, it sounded like they were covering it up saying that a test with some new technology had gone wrong. Apparently, he didn't want anyone to know that a rogue machine had tried to take over his body.

The group landed on a building as Danny finished explaining what happened.

"I turned into a supervillain," Tucker said, "I'm so sorry Danny."

The ghost boy said, "It's okay Tucker. It was that thing that took you over. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad this is over."

Tucker said, "I wouldn't bet on it. Desiree is still out there, and with how powerful she is she could cause problems."

Lilith said, "Yeah, and don't forget the purple-haired beauty who saved your lives."

Tucker and Danny then turned towards Lilith, now remembering her presence.

Tucker smiled and said, "Oh yeah, hi I'm Tucker Foley. TF as in Too Fine."

Lilith let out a laugh and said, "Sorry…that…that was just so bad."

Tucker nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Now I'm beginning to see why girls tend to slap me when I use it."

The girl smiled and said, "The names Lilith Aensland. I'm new in town."

Danny said, "Now what do we owe you. I know you didn't do this out of the kindness of your heart."

Lilith smiled and said, "Don't worry your cute little head over it, spooky. I came because I was bored. Besides it isn't every day that you get to fight a parasitic robot ghost."

She took off into the air, flapping her large wings.

"See you around boys," she said as she flew off.

Danny nodded and said, "In the meantime, we better get home."

Tucker said, "You can stay over. I might need some help with my history homework. Not to mention, its leftover night and mom made meatloaf yesterday."

Danny smiled, grabbed his friend, and they took off into the air. As they flew, Danny couldn't help but glance over at his friend, who seemed so carefree despite his near-death experience…for them both. What would have happened if Lilith hadn't shown up? Danny shook his head as he focused on flying. He decided to think on what might have happened later.

 **Meanwhile…**

Lilith flew around until she arrived in the nicer part of town. After making sure that nobody was looking, she landed gracefully on the second-floor balcony of her home. She entered the home and in a flock of bats, transformed. Her hair went from purple to brown as her skintight suit transformed into a comfy pair of sweats.

A voice said, "You've been busy, little sis."

The newly transformed Lilly smith smiled at her sister and said, "Hey Morrigan. Guess who I ran into?"

 **Cut! Okay with that, What You Want comes to an end. Danny and Tucker officially have their first near-death experiences and now there are two ghosts on the loose in Amity Park. Now, some of you may see that Desiree was manipulating her wishes to her will. There is a reason for that, but it will be explained later. She also didn't get much screen time as Danny was more concerned with fighting and saving Tucker from the now named Xana.**

 **Speaking of which, Xana is the first of my OC characters. However, I won't be using OC characters very much, as they may take over the story. There will be a profile for him at the end of the note here.**

 **We also have the exposure of Lilith Aensland, the first of the Darkstalkers. You can expect a few more Capcom characters to show up and be there. Darkstalker's obviously, and I have ideas for a few more.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are ignored.**


	11. Bitter Reunions part 1

**I do not know anything.**

 **Nightmaster000 – glad you like dit**

 **Zek-aku the spirit of the wolf – yeah, I planned this for a while and it was kind of obvious. However, with them being there, you can expect Danny to get some help on some of his tougher fights, and they aren't the only Darkstalkers to come into play.**

 **SonicMax – Yeah, Lilith was attracted to Danny because of the mystery surrounding his person, since he felt different from normal people. Now that she's seen what he is and what he can do, her interest is piqued. Danny's going to have his old man's luck with women, though in a more positive note.**

 **Shadowwriter329 – easy man, your fanboying like crazy. Any more and you'll break the computer. I'm glad you thought he was worthwhile…but who waid that he was going to be a one-time OC villain?**

 **Moving on yeah I know that it was obvious Lily and Lilith were the same person, and I know I need to work on my subtlety. However, she is only the first of the Capcom characters who are going to show up.**

 **Chapter 11: Reunions always end badly part 1**

Danny let out a breath as he rose up from bed. The boy had been unable to sleep ever since he had laid down to bed. His thoughts were all over the place.

First, was his near-death experience. He had almost died today because he got careless. He had been shocked and wound up getting stabbed through the chest. He had hesitated with his friend. It was only because of that Lilith girl that he had survived, and what would have happened if he hadn't. They'd be burying him right next to his best friend.

Danny ran his hand over his chest, phantom pain running through his body. He stood up and left the room, going downstairs. Maybe a late-night snack would clear his head.

As he made his way to the kitchen, Danny's thoughts made their way back to Tucker. He couldn't believe how carefree he was about nearly being killed. Was he in denial? Danny shrugged off these thoughts as he entered the kitchen.

Danny poured himself a glass of milk, but before he could take a sip there was a sudden chill as blue mist rose out of his mouth.

Danny let out a breath of annoyance. He then chugged down his milk, put the glass in the sink, to avoid his mother's wrath in the morning, and proceeded to transform. He flew outside the house to look for the ghost.

"I'm telling you this is the place!"

Danny turned towards the voice and flew up towards it.

"It should be! The place has the name Fenton on it. It is kind of obvious," a second voice said angrily.

Danny flew above the OP center and blinked in confusion at what he saw.

Before him were a trio of vultures. All three were green and had white hair around their necks. They each had red eyes, with black sclera, humanoid ears, and wore red fezzes with gold tassels and a skull logo. Their beaks and legs were light blue.

"Uh…did I miss something?" Danny asked aloud, looking at the ghosts.

The trio turned towards Danny, allowing him a better look.

One vulture had a distinct Adam's apple, liver spots, hair around his ears, and a hooked beak. The second had a hooked beak, buck teeth that somehow stuck out of his beak, no hair around his ears, and black round-rim sunglasses. The third had hair around his ears, black eyebrows, and a flat beak.

"Hey there," the vulture with the hooked beak, but no teeth, said, "I'm Moe. The bird with the shades is Curley, and flat beak over there is Larry."

The other vultures raised their wings in waving gestures with a "Hey."

Danny said, "Hi…what are you doing out there? I didn't think that vultures were nocturnal. Then again, biology isn't my best subject right now."

Curly said, "Yeah, normally we'd be in bed by now, but this numbskull has gotten us lost!"

Larry said, "I told you this is the right place. It has a sign."

Curly responded, "And I'm telling you that there is no way it would be that obvious!"

Moe yelled, "Oh, shut up you mooks!"

He then proceeded to slap the other two vultures over the head with his wings, making them moan in pain.

Curly rubbed his head and said, "Hey, maybe he knows him."

Moe said, "We don't need no help from some kid. He probably doesn't even know who we are looking for!"

Larry said, "Moe…we are old. We can't keep moving around like this."

Moe sighed and said, "Fine but I don't want to hear you complaining when I say that I told you so."

The apparent leader of the vultures said, "We are on a search and destroy mission. Can you help us find, and peck to death, this guy here?"

The vulture reached into his fez, and defying the laws of physics or biology, pulled out a torn portion of a photo. Danny's eyes widened as he saw the familiar image.

"What?" Danny asked, shocked.

Unfortunately for Danny, the vultures could see the look of recognition on his face.

Curly said, "Ha! See? I told you he would know!"

Before they could react, however, Danny suddenly kicked Moe away, sending the aged vulture into the air.

"Sorry, but I can't let you peck at the old man like that," Danny said as flew up.

Moe shook his head to clear the cobwebs and said, "Oh, you shouldn't have done that. Get him boys!"

Larry shot forward with incredible speed for an old bird. Danny dodged to the left, avoiding the sharp beak, however, as he dodged, Curly shot forward, with a swipe of his wings. Danny blocked, wincing slightly at the feeling of the surprisingly strong blow. He then countered by firing a beam of energy point blank at the old bird.

Larry flew backwards as Danny flew away, drawing the other two birds with him.

"Oh, that whippersnapper is going to get it good!"

Larry shot forward after them, focusing ecto energy into his wings to make them beat faster. When he locked his eyes on Danny, he began to spin like a drill surging forward like a light blue, red, and green missile.

Danny saw that coming and dodged to the right, shoulder checking Curly in the process.

Larry went flying past them, slamming into a nearby building, easily digging through the brick like nothing.

The flat-beaked vulture floated up, clearly dizzy from his experience.

"Nice try, but I'm a wiz a dodge beak," Danny quipped. Danny blinked after he said this and said, "That sounded much better in my head."

Danny then let out a cry of pain as Curly suddenly pecked him. The ghost boy flew away a short distance and glanced back seeing, shade-wearing vulture now had some dark green blood staining his beak.

"Please…if I wanted to hear bad comedy I'd watch that stupid show with the bear puppet. Save the jokes for the pros boy."

Danny glared at Curly who charged forward again, as he charged Moe came performed an about face and flew toward Danny ready, to divebomb him. Moe was next as he finally shook off his dizzy spell. He flew up as well with his beak ready to pierce Danny's skin.

Danny waited for the exact moment and turned intangible. The three birds smacked into each other.

Danny said, "Can we hurry this up? I haven't gotten any sleep and I got school tomorrow."

The three vultures growled as they turned towards Danny. In unison, the trio flapped their wings sending feathers flying towards him. Danny skillfully dodged the feathers, but he felt one nick his costume, tearing a hole in it.

Danny made a note to avoid that. Danny face his targets, just in time to see Larry performing his drill attack again, dark green energy covering his beak.

Danny quickly dodged and grabbed the bird by his tail feathers. Danny was pulled slightly, but he pulled back and swung the old vulture.

Moe and Curly shot around their flailing comrade as the charged at Danny, green energy focusing around their beaks. They then performed another peck attack, Danny dodging. Danny was shocked to see that their pecks tore a huge chunk of concrete out of the corner of a building.

"Okay…definitely avoiding the beaks," Danny said as the duo turned and tried to attack again.

Danny then flew towards a dazed Larry, grabbed him, and with skill that could make a baseball player jealous, threw him at his attacking teammates. Danny then focused energy into his hands.

Danny put a lot more power in the blast then normal, wanting to get rid of the trio as fast as possible. Instead of a green beam, it was solid white with a green hue around it. The much more powerful blast struck the trio and sent them flying into the horizon.

Danny blinked in surprise at the power he had just displayed. He glanced down at his hands and said, "Huh…not to self be careful when fighting things with lasers."

Danny's eye caught some movement and he saw it was the torn photo of his dad. Danny blinked in confusion. Why would those guys be after his old man? Jack hadn't really done anything to deserve having a bird hit squad sent after him.

Danny winced slightly as he felt his wound act up.

"Well…that is going to be a pain to hide."

With that, Danny flew back home to dress his wound, and hopefully catch some sleep. Still, there was one thing that was at the front of his mind. Who would want his old man dead?

 **(Cue intro: Normal Danny Phantom Intro)**

 **(Comic Title: Bitter Reunions. Tagline: The Past Always Catches Up to You. The cover showed Danny, in ghost form, sweating and with some fear in his eyes, in a grappling contest with a shadowy, figure, whose only visible features were a fanged mouth and red eyes. Behind him, was a terrified looking Jazz, and a determined looking Maddie and Jack.)**

Danny walked down the street towards his home. He kept his eyes opened looking for the ghosts.

Danny had spent the last two days keeping an eye out for the vulture trio and was surprised that they didn't show up. Danny was still shocked that someone wanted to kill his father. I mean, sure he may have made some enemies in town with his reckless driving and some other problems.

In the meantime, Danny and Tucker had returned to normal. However, it seemed Tucker wasn't as carefree about his near-death experience as Danny noticed that Tucker had some bags under his eyes. Apparently, Tucker had had a nightmare or two about the issue, and he was apparently staving off getting a new PDA because of it.

In the meantime, Sam was surprised to find out that there was apparently a female superhero around the town. Sam was glad to hear that a woman was taking charge. Lilly even joined in on the conversation, agreeing with Sam on her opinion. Though, for some reason, she asked Danny's opinion of it.

Danny blinked, wondering just what Lilly was getting at. She didn't seem to be the kind of person to be interested in heroes. There was also the fact that she seemed to have a bit of a "I know something you don't" look in her eyes when they talked.

Danny shook the thoughts from his head and walked into his home.

Upon entering, Danny sniffed the air and was met with the familiar smell of chicken, cheese, and marinara sauce. Danny smiled briefly as he realized his mother had been making chicken parmesan for dinner. Easily one of her better creations.

"I'm home," Danny announced as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Danny?" Maddie called, "Come into the kitchen we've got some stuff we need to talk about."

Danny walked into the kitchen to find his parents sitting there.

Seeing the mood, Danny immediately sat down.

"Danny," Maddie said, getting right to the point, "is something wrong?"

Danny blinked in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

Jack answered, "Your mother and I have noticed that you seem to be a little bit on edge lately. Is there something that you need to tell us?"

Danny blinked and thought about his answer. Should he tell them his secret now? After thinking about it he decided that it might not be a good time just yet.

"I'm just going through some stuff lately," Danny answered, "It's nothing to be worried about."

Maddie and Jack looked at each other, but it was obvious that there was something, but Danny wasn't telling them. Now, Danny was either to embarrassed to tell them, or he wasn't ready to talk about it. Was it a new girlfriend…or maybe a boyfriend? That did sound like something Danny would wan toto keep from them. Maybe he was failing a class and didn't want to tell them because he was scared. Seeing that they weren't going to get any answers.

Suddenly, Jazz entered the room and said, "Hey, what's going on? Is Danny having an intervention?"

Maddie said, "No, just a little conversation. Anyway, do you two have any plans for this weekend?"

Jazz answered, "Not that I can think of."

Danny answered, "Just hanging out with my friends this weekend. Why?"

Maddie answered, "Well, me and your father recently got something in the mail. An invitation to our college reunion."

Jack said, "And we were wondering if you two would like to come with us. Since it's this weekend we figured that you would come with us."

Jazz said, "Dad me and Danny both have homework to deal with. We can't just upend everything for your reunion."

Maddie said, "Jazz we both know that you and Danny usually get your homework finished quickly. Besides, you don't have a lot of homework with your school's fall break being next week."

Jazz thought, _'Drat. I thought for sure that they wouldn't know our school's schedule.'_

Jack said, "Besides, you have told us that we need to connect with you two more. What better way than to see where we went to college. Besides…you do need to expand your horizons for colleges honey."

Jazz muttered under her breath and sighed, realizing that her parents weren't going to let go of this.

Danny blinked as he thought about this. Maybe some time away from Amity Park would be a good thing.

"I don't have a problem with it," Danny said, "Some time away from the town would probably do us some good."

Maddie said, "Great. Besides when we get there I'm pretty sure me and some of our old friends would get a kick out of telling you some of our old hijinks."

Jazz sighed and said, "Fine, but only if you manage to get us a good hotel."

Jack said, "Oh there won't be any hotels. It's only a couple of hours away, and our host has a pretty big house and he'll give us some room…"

The large man then, under his breath, added, "I hope."

The next couple of days went by quickly. Danny and Jazz wound up getting the extensions for their homework, and in the case of Danny, some extra credit assignments. He really needed them in a few subjects. Sam and Tucker were slightly upset that Danny was going, but they were okay with it as Danny told them that they were making sure to lock up the ghost portal.

On Friday, the family of four packed up their belongings, and headed out. Jack wasn't kidding when he said that it was a short trip, only being four hours away. The family RV wound up making a scene or two on the freeway, given that it looked like a gigantic war machine.

Danny spent most of the time listening to music on his MP3, while Jazz just read a psychology book. While they did, Jack and Maddie kept on talking about what they would do and how they thought that their old friend had changed, or if he was the same.

Unfortunately, by dinner time Jack had eaten most of the snacks, so everyone was starting. Thankfully, a passing, and rather creepy, trucker by the name of Rusty Nails pointed them to a local pizza place that had some awesome Chicago style, something Danny was very grateful for.

After four hours of driving, they finally arrived.

"We're here kids," Maddie said.

Now, Danny and Jazz were expecting a few things when they found themselves at their mysterious family friend's home. What they didn't expect was for there to be a huge castle/mansion to be sitting where they were.

Danny said, "My god this house is freaking sweet!"

"Dad…does this happen to be your friend's ancestral home?" Jazz asked, as the RV/assault vehicle, came to a stop.

Jack looked sheepish and answered, "Oh…I probably should have mentioned…our friend is Vlad Masters."

Danny simply looked confused while Jazz's eyes widened, and her jaw fell open.

"Vlad Masters!?" she almost yelled, "As in billionaire of the year, and in the top ten of the most eligible bachelors, Vlad Masters? How went to college with him!?"

Jack answered, "Yeah, we were best friends since we were kids."

Danny asked, "What happened? Did you two just drift apart?"

Jack suddenly looked uncomfortable and asked, "It's a long story, Danny, and we can talk about it later."

Jack parked the car in front of the large mansion. As soon as the they all exited the vehicle, the front door opened, and a man stepped out.

He was tall and had a slightly muscular build. He was well dressed in a black suit with a red bolo tie and matching handkerchief in his breast pocket, a white undershirt, black pants and pointed shoes. His hair was white and styled into a ponytail and had a matching goatee. His eyes were midnight blue and had dark rings around them, and a pointed nose. However, he wore the suit with a slightly higher collar than normal.

"Hello Jack," Vlad said, his voice carrying a small amount of disdain in his tone.

His mood changed when he turned towards Maddie and said, "And Maddie. Good to see you again."

Maddie smiled and said, "It's good to see you two Vlad. You're looking good."

Vlad said, "Yes. But I'm sure you want to get ready to rest and unpack your things. Come in, come in."

With that the group entered.

Jack, having missed the disdain in Vlad's voice said, "Vladdie, my man, I'm glad that…"

The Fenton patriarch was cut off when the door was slammed in his face. Jack sighed sadly as he entered the home, realizing that his friend hadn't forgiven him for the accident all those years ago. While he was outside, he decided it would be a good idea to get the bags.

The first thing the family noticed when they entered was that there was green and gold everywhere. There were cases filled with football jerseys, helmets, and all sorts of other pieces of football memorabilia, many of which seemed to be signed.

Danny said, "I see someone is a bit of a Packers fan."

Vlad said, "Yes, well, I always did carry a love for the sport. The bonuses of having a lot of money. I never did get your name, young man."

Danny answered, "Oh I'm Danny, this is Jazz."

Jazz held out a hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Masters."

Vlad shook her hand, Jazz wincing slightly as the old man had a killer grip.

She then asked, "If you have billions, why don't you just buy the Packers?"

Vlad gained a frustrated look and said, "The team is owned by Green Bay and they won't sell them to me. One of two things that my wealth has yet help me acquire..."

Maddie getting the idea of what he meant gently patted him on the back.

"Now then," Vlad said, "I'm sure your all tired from your trip and you need to unpack. I'll send someone down for your bags and you can get settled in for the night. We can catch up in the morning."

At that point, Jack opened the door pulling his family's bags with him. The family moved forward and took their bags from the large family man.

With that, Vlad guided them to their rooms, giving them some minor information about the halls they passed through, even dropping a hint that the ghost of someone called the dairy king was still in the halls, something that Jack seemed excited about, but he still seemed upset about Vlad.

After some time, the group was nestled into bed and sleeping the night away. At least, most of them.

 **Around midnight…**

Jack was awakened from his sleep when he felt a familiar rumbling in his stomach. Recognizing it as nature's call, he stood up from bed, being careful not to wake his sleeping wife, and proceeded to sleepily make his way down the hall. The exhausted ghost hunter didn't notice three very familiar ghost vultures phase through the ceiling.

Thankfully, they just outside of Danny's door. The boy was roused from his sleep by a familiar chill and a blue mist coming out of his mouth.

"Even when I'm away from home this happens," Dany muttered as he transformed, "Well, if I'm lucky it might just be that dairy king that Vlad mentioned. What's the worst thing he can do to me? Give me brain freeze?"

Danny phased through the wall and was shocked to see the three vultures from a few days ago, floating above his father with their claws poised back and ready to strike.

Danny acted quickly, going intangible and going through the floor. He grabbed his father dragging him through the floor and dropping him off in the bathroom.

Danny then flew up and said, "Hey…remember me?"

The three vultures turned towards Danny…and screamed before scattering in different directions.

"…well…that was a little too easy."

A voice Danny didn't recognize said, "Yes…yes it was."

Danny spun around and saw another ghost. This one was different.

He was tall, muscular, with blue skin, pointed ears, fanged teeth, solid red eyes, black eyebrows, and black hair that was done up in a U-shape, and a matching black goatee. His suit seemed to be a pallet swapped version of Danny's, mainly white with black gloves, boots, and belt. He accessorized with a high-collared cape that was red on the inside and white on the outside.

The new ghost said, "Aren't you a little far from home, boy?"

Danny asked, "Aren't you supposed to be threatening to suck someone's blood?"

The ghost rolled his eyes and said, "Oh…vampire jokes. I've never heard that before."

The vampire said, "Now then, my problem is with the fat man you saved. Not you. I suggest that you move along before you get hurt, boy."

Danny said, "I don't think so."

With that Danny charged in throwing a punch, which the ghost caught easily. However, Danny responded lashing out with a kick that was also caught. The ghost gave a wince that went unnoticed by Danny.

"If you really think…"

The vampire was caught off guard when Danny warped his body to twist around, unleashing an ax kick, only to be blocked.

Danny then fired a blast of energy point blank that sent the vampiric ghost skidding backwards. The ghost caught himself shaking his head to clear the cobwebs as Danny reshaped his body.

"Hm…that was unexpected," he said rubbing his face, "I must admit you certainly think outside the box, boy. My turn."

The ghost launched forward and threw out a punch. Danny blocked it but winced at the pain that surged through his arm. The ghost then started unleashing a barrage of punches at a fast pace that Danny hadn't fought yet.

The boy bobbed and weaved through the attacks and shot a fist towards the ghost's stomach. The ghost doubled over slightly, but revealed it was a feint. He grabbed Danny's arm and threw him down the hall.

"Inexperience and self-taught," he said, rubbing his stomach, "but not bad. A little bit of polishing and you would make an impressive fighter."

The vampire shot forward and brought both fists up to bring them down on the boy's head. Danny threw up a shield which tanked the blow, the cracked under the force.

"Oh please," he said, "An energy shield? That is so year one."

The ghost focused energy into his hands and fired a blast that shattered the shield and blasted Danny further down the hall.

The vampiric ghost flew after him. As he approached Danny fired a blast of bright green energy, only for the ghost to catch the blast, turn it pink, and then redirect it. Danny threw up both arms forming another shield, but the blast broke right through and hit Danny hard.

The boys slid across the floor.

"An ectoplasmic energy blast," the ghost continued, "Also year one. You really need to expand your horizon boy. Though, I'll admit I've never tried manipulating my body like that."

Danny said, "Oh yeah, well what about this?"

Danny proceed to lash out with a kick, energy carrying through it sending a sharp wave of energy towards the ghost, who simply caught the blast. As he did, he was then punched right in the jaw knocking him backwards.

"How's that for year one you Dracula reject?"

Vlad rolled his jaw with an annoyed expression and said, "Okay that is it. No more Mr. Nice Plasmius."

The now named Plasmius seemed to focus and three clones of him burst into existence.

Danny said, "Okay…haven't seen that before. How are you doing all this?"

Plasmius and his clones said in unison, "Years of practice."

The three clones then fired pink blasts of energy that slammed into Danny making him scream in pain. Or at least he would have if the original Plasmius hadn't slammed down on Danny's stomach with a glowing pink fist, knocking the air from his lungs.

Two of the copies then merged back into the original, who then flew into the air and spun like a top, his cape spinning round him forming a drill before he slammed into Danny. The remaining duplicate form a shield beneath Danny which stopped Danny from damaging the floor, leaving no trace behind.

The impact had the desired effect of tearing through Danny's suit and leaving a nasty looking bruise and grind mark where the attack hit. Danny fell to the ground. His brain processing the pain and refusing to let him move, as he struggled to stay conscious.

As this happened, Plasmius floated above the ghost boy, eyeing him with an interested look.

' _I must admit the boy is rather impressive. He's wet behind the ears, and has that youthful arrogance, but he is an impressive fighter. It is obvious that he doesn't have much in terms of training with both his powers and combat, but his combat intelligence and instincts are astounding. Not to mention his durability and strength are incredible. The last time I used my cape on a ghost, he was destroyed. In time, he will no doubt surpass me, though that may take a few years.'_

As Danny looked up at the man who had just thoroughly trounced him, and lost consciousness. As Danny passed out, familiar white rings formed, and he transformed back into his human form, now clad in pajamas.

Plasmius' eyes widened as he saw.

"The Amity Park ghost boy," he said, "Is Jack's son?"

Black rings formed around Plasmius' body and in as they passed, they revealed the form of Vlad Masters.

"Well…small world…" he said as he eyed the unconscious boy.

 **Cut! Well, I've been waiting to get to this episode for a while now. First, you'll notice that the vulture trio were a bit tougher than in canon. I did say that some would be stronger than the canon counterparts. Also, I decided to name them after the three stooges, because they were never given any real names. Also, I should tell you that the 2008 years old thing won't be happening, as I feel that it is much more plausible that they were Vlad's guinea pigs. There is also the fact that Danny and Tucker are feeling some repercussions from their encounter with Xana.**

 **As for Danny and Vlad, I'm intending on diverting from canon at this point. Things will change. Some of you may not like it, and may be surprised by it, but I hope that it doesn't kill the story for you.**

 **As for the move Vlad used to knock out Danny, that was an easter egg towards a character that may come into play later.**

 **Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored.**


	12. Bitter Reunions part 2

**I do not know anything.**

 **Shadowwriter329 – It was called the bat spin. I'm glad you enjoyed the fight, and there is more to come.**

 **Woflpackperson009 – No, it is the bat spin. Demon Cradle is a vampire shoryuken. Seriously, look up Demetri Maximoff move set video on the internet. And what was the impromptu drive?**

 **Forbiddenlove100 - No, but I can see the similarities. It almost makes me wish that Kamen Rider took off in America, because imagine the crossover specials and the fact that most Kamen rider series don't use the same rinse and repeat methods for killing monsters. Plus, seeing some of the baddies interact with the kamen rider villains would be interesting to see when you think about it.**

 **Zen-aku the wolf spirit – maybe.**

 **SoundVenom – There will be some explanations about Vlad's behavior next chapter. Anyway, I think Danny have Vlad as a teacher would be a nice change of pace. Plus, I have plans for Vlad later. And compared some of the baddies from DMC, Darkstalkers, and…a few others. Vlad would have been outclassed and outmatched, so why waste time making him a villain?**

 **Guest – here you go. Sorry for the wait.**

 **FrostHunter – Here you go.**

 **Chapter 12: Reunion Never End Well Part 2**

Danny's eyes widened as he shot up from his bed. Danny looked around in shock as he tried to understand where he was. Danny blinked in confusion. He saw he was in bed. He looked around and saw that nobody was there. Danny got out of bed and walked to an adjoining bathroom. After turning on th lights he examined his face in the mirror. Danny lifted his shirt up. He looked down and saw the faded scar from his fight with Xana but didn't see any bruises. The boy shook his head.

"Was it just a nightmare?" Danny thought aloud, "Great, the last thing I need is night terrors. Next thing I know Jazz is going to want to psychoanalyze me for them. It's bad enough as it is."

Danny walked back to bed and laid down, and in a few minutes was fast asleep. Danny fell asleep and rolled over, as an eye watched him from the cracked door.

Vlad rubbed his chin in thoughts.

' _Another ghost child,'_ Vlad thought, _'How unbelievable. Did Jack really try to kill his own son? I wouldn't put it past him.'_

Vlad then let out a yawn, which he stifled.

' _I can think about this tomorrow. Half ghost biology or not, I still need sleep.'_

With that, Vlad left for his own room, set on getting some sleep before tomorrow.

 **The next morning…**

Danny walked down the extravagant stairs and down into, what he thought was the dining room. After being woken up by an, admittingly, pretty maid, Danny dressed himself in a prepared robe and went down for breakfast.

Danny joined his family and was surprised as what they served. At the large table, there was fruit, including apples, oranges, and grapes, pancakes, waffles, scones, toast, eggs, made in all types, bacon, sausage, fancy hash browns, juice, milk, and water. And it all look delicious.

Jack was eating his usual amount but was trying to do so in a dignified manner. Most likely, trying not to be rude to his host.

"So, Vlad," Jack said, "I have to ask…how did you earn all this? You kind of fell of the radar after college."

Vlad, swallowing a mouthful of pancake answered, "Well, I made some smart investments and wound up striking it lucky. Plus, I found some time to earn my master's degree in science and wound up creating my own company, Vlad Co. After that, things just took off from there."

Vlad then thought, _'It also helped that with my overshadowing ability I was able to do a little trading on the inside.'_

Vlad looked at his former friend and said, "What about you? How have you and Maddie been since college?"

Jack smiled, glad to see that Vlad didn't seem to be holding the grudge, and said, "Well, we moved out to Amity Park and set up shop there. We didn't get many ghost calls, but our combined engineering degrees did help us set up patents with certain companies. More than enough to get funding and keep the roof over our heads."

Jazz said, "I'm surprised that my parents know you. I didn't really think that they had any friends in college. Given their…beliefs."

Danny thought, _'Really Jazz?'_

Vlad looked at the girl and said, "You mean over our interest in the supernatural?"

Jazz smiled and said, "Yeah. At least you turned out normal and rich. Maybe they should take a page from your book and give up their childish and irrational pursuit."

Maddie and Jack both looked upset at Jazz's words.

Vlad looked somewhat annoyed and said, "Jasmine…I said we had a shared belief. I didn't say I had given it up."

Jazz looked at her father's old friend as he said, "I have always believed that there was something that some couldn't explain. I was interested in it, since I was a boy. That interest lead to my meeting with Maddie and Jack."

Jazz sighed and said, "Seriously, why can't anyone this family knows be normal?"

Danny responded, "Normal is overrated and boring."

Vlad said, "Quite right, my boy."

Jazz sighed and said, "Honestly, I don't know how you can believe in things like ghosts. They don't exist, and there is no evidence to prove that they do."

Danny looked at his sister and said, "Jazz in the last two months there have been sightings of a meat monster, two robots appearing out of nowhere, movie characters coming to life, sightings of a genies, and our own school came to life and assaulted some of the student body, and our own quarterback became the incredible hulk for all of five minutes. Not to mention that white-haired kid that shows up all the time. Where is the science and logic in that?"

The adults in the room raised an eyebrow. They all turned to Jazz waiting for the girl to answer. Jazz simply stumbled on her words as she tried to come up with an answer to the strange phenomena that had been reported around Amity Park.

Jazz said, "Oh shut up. Like you'd know anything about any of that."

Danny answered, "Seeing as we have three eye-witnesses to some of the events, I'd say I'd know something. Besides, that isn't an answer. You just don't want to admit that your…are…wrong."

Jazz stood up and stubbornly growled, "I am not wrong. And I refuse to admit that our parents are…"

Danny interrupted, "Anything other than the town whack jobs like everyone says? Jazz, there are things you can't explain, no matter how hard you put that big brain of yours to work."

Jazz then pushed out her chair and stomped off, muttering about brothers and weird parents and other stuff.

Danny sighed in annoyance. For once, he was glad to win an argument with his elder sister.

Maddie turned to Vlad and said, "I'm sorry about this Vlad. Even after every supernatural event that happened around Amity Park, Jazz refuses to believe that there is such a thing as ghosts. She even saw one come out of the ghost portal and she still isn't willing to accept that science can't explain it."

Vlad sighed and said, "It is okay, Maddie. I never was open with my beliefs in the supernatural, unlike you and Jack. However, people believe what they believe, and whether Jazz comes around to seeing that not everything can be explained by science is up to her. Besides, I remember you two being just as stubborn as she was back in the day. Mr. and Mrs. Know-it-all."

The Fenton couple both chuckled at the old nickname that they had been given in school.

Vlad then turned to Danny and said, "I take it you believe in ghosts as well?"

Danny answered, "Well, I didn't at first, but after seeing meat come to life, your school golden boy transforms into a monster, and lockers beat up a bully, you tend to rethink a few things."

Vlad smiled and said, "Ah. Nothing like a witness to wake you up. Even now, I remember my first experience in the supernatural."

Danny blinked and said, "Really? Mom and dad never mentioned theirs. I just thought it was something they ran with."

Vlad answered, "Oh really? Well then?"

Maddie and Jack looked at each other and then turned to their son.

Jack started, "Do you remember that mean old lady who used to live down the street from us?"

Danny asked, "You mean Ms. Tremaine? Didn't she move when she got married again?"

Jack said, "Well, unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky when I was a kid. You see, there was this old woman who lived on my street. She died of natural causes when I was in middle school. The problem is that she kept appearing at the foot of my bed for the next three years before she vanished for good."

Maddie said, "In my case, it was closer to home. Back in Arkansas, I got lost when she was a little girl. I was saved by a little boy who brought me back home, after a couple of hours. When I told them everyone about the boy, they told me that someone had gone missing in the same area. when they checked back, the found his body, slumped up against a tree, having apparently died of starvation months before."

Danny winced at the last one. Danny then turned to Vlad.

"Well," Vlad explained, "I was on a trip to the Rocky Mountains. Given it was clear weather, we decided to camp out overnight. Now, in the middle of the night awoken by some noise from the tent. At first, I believed it was my father simply getting himself a midnight snack, as he sometimes did. However, I noticed that he was still in his sleeping back few feet away. I looked out of my tent and found myself staring a large beast, probably a few feet larger than me at the time, covered in white fur with large red eyes."

Danny blinked and said, "You saw bigfoot?"

Vlad said, "No…I saw a sasquatch. Bigfoot have brown or black fur, or so says the internet…I don't know for sure since I never saw it again."

This soon lead to other stories as Maddie and Jack began to tell of some of the various misadventures that they had gone on together, when they met Vlad, when the two started dating, and other stories.

With breakfast soon out of the way, Danny and his family spent the rest of the time around town. Vlad gave them the official tour of the local town, which didn't really have that much, though they did have a place with fresh pizza of any type. Again, to Danny's joy.

After that they, spent some time at the mansion just lazing around.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, it was time for the reunion. Danny sighed in boredom. The night had been boring all night. There was nothing to do right now except listen to older people reminisce about their high school and college years, and in some cases, their glory days, and watching them do some old out of style dance called the pogo.

This was why Danny found himself sitting at the snacks table, while Jazz was watching a rerunning movie in the theatre.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad said, approaching the boy.

"Hey, Mr. Masters," Danny said, "And Danny please. Daniel is what I hear when I'm about to get scolded."

Vlad smiled and said, "Of course. To be honest, when I sent out the invitations for the party…I thought that it would be a bit more…entertaining. By the look on your face, you think so too."

Danny said, "Well, I didn't really have high hopes for my old man's glory days. No offense."

Vlad said, "Yes, well, listen. I have something that might help make things a bit more exciting. Upstairs, the second door on the right. I'll be up there shortly to help bring it down."

Danny blinked and said, "You aren't spiking the punch, are you? My dad's dancing is bad enough as it is."

The pair turned towards the dancing man, who was bouncing around doing the pogo, and knocking into people, much to Maddie's embarrassment.

"Thankfully, no," the man answered.

Danny nodded and said, "Okay."

Danny then made his way to go upstairs. As he left, Vlad turned towards where Jack was dancing, and his eyes narrowed, with his irises turning red.

' _Soon Jack…soon everyone will know the man you truly are,'_ he thought bitterly before going upstairs.

 **With Danny…**

Danny walked up the stairs and found the door Vlad had mentioned. He opened it and found himself in laboratory.

Danny whistled and said, "Wow…Vlad is just as much into ghost stuff as my parents are. I'm glad Jazz isn't hear because I'm afraid she'd tried to psychoanalyze the man."

Danny looked around the lab for a few minutes but didn't find anything. However, a photo caught his eyes. A picture of Jack, Maddie, and Vlad back in their college days. Danny blinked a she saw the portion of the photo was ripped out, Jack's face. Danny blinked in confusion and then his eyes widened in horror. He flashbacked to the portion of a photo that one of the three vultures had pulled from their hats.

"No way," Danny said.

"Actually, yes way."

Danny turned towards the voice on high alert but was shocked when he saw no one. Danny glanced around for the source, before a black cube slid at his feet. Before Danny could move, the box expanded, taking the shape of a much large cube, covered in green circuitry, covering most of Danny's body, leaving only his head visible.

Danny writhed around and tried to get out of it, only to realize he couldn't phase out of it.

"Don't look so surprised boy," Vlad said, coming out of the shadows, "that device is made to be completely ghost proof. You won't be able to get out of it, even if you wanted to."

Danny's eyes widened in shock and said, "It was you! You were the one who sent those vulture stooges to kill my dad!"

Vlad said, "Yes, I did…wait kill?"

Danny said, "Yeah, kill. They said they wanted to peck him to death."

Vlad facepalmed and said, "Damn it, I told them that I wanted him alive and to not peck him to death. Damn it, I knew I should have double checked the DNA I used when I spliced those vultures. Now I know what people mean when they say it is hard to find good help."

He took out a voice recorder and said, "Note to self, look for younger DNA when gene splicing. Age and its negative effects are apparent in splicing."

Danny blinked and asked, "You weren't going to kill him? What do you want him for then?"

The billionaire answered, "Revenge dear boy. For what that fat oaf did to me all those years ago."

Danny tried to get out of the box and asked, "Why? What did my dad do?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh, he didn't tell you, did he? Well, if you must know…your father tried to murder me."

Danny blinked in shock and said, "What?"

Vlad nodded, pulling down the collar on his neck revealing a wicked looking burn scar.

Vlad said, "Tell me boy, has your father completed his little ghost portal yet?"

Danny blinked in confusion, wondering what that had to do with this.

"Yeah…why?"

Vlad explained, "You see, when we were in college, your father, mother, and I, worked together on the prototype portal, a much smaller version from what your father has told me. You see, during our experiment of the prototype portal, your father activated it while I leaned in to examine it. The result was horrible. I don't remember much, other than incredible searing pain and the feeling of my skin peeling off."

Danny winced at that.

Vlad continued, "I was forced to spend most of my youth after that in the hospital recovering from the burns and radiation poisoning because of what your father did to me."

Danny said, "No way, my dad isn't a murderer! He can be a little reckless at times, but he's not a cold-blooded killer."

Vlad said, "Oh, you'd think so. I know what happened. Your father was jealous of me."

Danny said, "Hey, I won't pretend to know what went down between you and my old man, but I know my dad. I'm positive he didn't try to kill you! He isn't that kind of person. Clumsy and a little too gung ho, but he's not a killer."

Vlad said, "I am actually surprised to hear you defend him. Given he apparently did the same thing to us both."

Danny looked confused at that remark. Vlad simply smirked before a pair of black rings formed around his waist. Splitting in different directions and in Vlad's place was the vampiric ghost from last night.

"You!?" Danny yelled.

Vlad said, "Surprised? After being exposed to the ecto-energy in my burns, I found myself able to take on a ghostly form. Though, as you can tell, I don't get to keep my good looks when I change."

Danny glared at Vlad and tried to transform to fight him but found he couldn't transform.

Vlad said, "Oh stop. That device was made to hold back ghosts much stronger than you boy. Though, I'm a bit surprised that Jack would attempt to kill his own son."

Danny yelled, "He didn't try to kill me. It was an accident. He, Jazz, and mom weren't even home when it happened."

Vlad blinked and said, "Hm…well…unexpected. However, as much as I would like to spend time debating with you, Daniel. I have some revenge to complete."

Danny said, "I'm not going to let you kill my dad."

Vlad laughed and said, "Oh, I'll admit I did want to kill your father in revenge, but then I thought, why would I stoop to his level? Any idiot can kill someone else, I have something so much better planned."

Danny blinked and asked, "What do you intend to do?"

Vlad said, "What do you expect me to do, stand here and monolog about my plan?"

Danny looked somewhat sheepish as he nodded.

Vlad laughed and said, "Of course you did. What do you think I am? A 007 villain?"

With that, Vlad flew out of the room.

Downstairs, Plasmius flew silently to the lower floor. He then created a duplicate who transformed back into Vlad, who then proceeded to mingle with the guests.

Meanwhile, Danny was struggling to get out of the box he was in.

"Damn it," Danny muttered, "How do I get out of this thing?"

Suddenly, Danny felt his ghost sense go off causing him to sigh and grumble, "Oh great, now what?"

A new ghost entered the room through the ceiling. He was an old man with white hair and mustache, wearing a red robe with white, black dotted fur, and a crown that had a large piece of cheese under it, and held a gold scepter with an ice cream cone decorating the top of it.

"Uh…I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're the dairy king," Danny said, seeing the cheese and ice cream.

The dairy king smile and said, "Yeah, I am don't ya know? This used to be my place before that Vlad guy moved. Nice guy once you get to know him."

Danny said, "Yeah, well he's planning something involving my dad. You think you can help me?"

The dairy king said, "Sure, but don't expect me to fight. Kings normally send people to fight for them, don't ya know?"

The ghostly king approached the box and pressed a red button that was present on the front of the cube, well out of Danny's reach. The cube retracted, and Danny stood up, glad to be free of the device. In a flash of light, Danny transformed and said, "Thanks."

With that, Danny flew over to the party and looked around. Invisible, he saw Vlad walking in a different part of the room. Danny blinked in confusion at seeing Vlad move away from his old man. Danny took a deep breath and exhaled. His ghost sense split in two. One going towards the Vlad duplicate and the other towards the real one. It also had an unexpected effect of making some of the guests shiver and mention the air conditioner.

Seeing the mist near his father, Danny immediately shot forward, his speed making it seem like there was a small breeze in the room.

Danny turned intangible and tackled the intangible ghost. Unfortunately, in Danny's rush, he didn't consider the result of his actions. As a result, both ghosts slammed into Jack's body. Jack stumbled and brought a hand to his head as he was hit with a sudden feeling of wooziness.

"Jack?" Maddie asked, noticing her husband's sudden movement, "Are you okay?"

The Fenton patriarch rubbed his head and said, "I'm fine. I just need some time to sit down."

 **Inside of Jack…**

The two ghosts slammed down hard and groaned as they stood up. Danny rubbed his head and looked up. Danny's eyes widened at the sky, realizing that this wasn't something he was used to.

It looked like Amity Park, but it seemed different. The sun was shining, the Fenton logo was on everything, a river of ranch dressing was flowing next to a forest of trees made from various types of fudge, and some with fried cheese sticks growing on them. a massive statue of Maddie, Jazz, and himself in the center of the town.

"What the heck is this?" Danny asked, confused, "This looks like something my dad would do fi he was in charge of construction."

Vlad groaned as he stood up and said, "It would appear that we have entered Jack's mindscape."

Danny asked, "Mindscape?"

Vlad sighed and said, "Again with the year one talk. Have you ever overshadowed someone?"

Upon seeing Danny nod, Vlad answered, "The mindscape is a step deeper than that. You can enter a person's body without them even knowing. From here you can manipulate them subtly, without your personality taking over. You can see their thoughts, their dreams, their memories…"

Vlad trailed off.

"Boy," the older half-breed said, "You don't believe that your father tried to kill me. I can officially prove your wrong in here."

Danny asked, "What do you mean?"

Vlad said, "Here we can observe your father's memory of his attempt to get rid of me. Then we'll have irrefutable proof of what your father did to me."

Danny blinked and rubbed his chin in thought. A part of him wanted to prove Vlad wrong, but another part of him was nervous about him walking around in here.

"How do I know that you won't do anything to mess up my dad?" Danny said, "You told me that you can manipulate someone from the mindscape. How do I know you won't tear out my dad's memory to breath or something while we are in there?"

Vlad sighed and said, "Daniel, I have no intention of killing your father. We have been over this."

Danny said, "You thrashed me with a bunch of clones and drove me into the floor with a demon cape. Not to mention my old man. How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

Vlad said, "Well, given the fact that you haven't been here before, I know the way out, and you don't. If you allow me to show you the memory, then I will help you figure out how to leave. If you don't then you are stuck here. Your choice."

Danny said, "That's not a choice! That's an ultimatum!"

Vlad said, "I'm surprised you know what that means."

Danny grumbled to himself and thought it over. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Vlad was possibly his only way of getting out of here. He could try getting out of here o hi own, but he didn't want to risk damaging his father's brains. He also didn't like the idea of his Plasmius running around in here.

"Fine…" Danny said, before something occurred to him, "Wait…you can't manipulate memories while you are in here, can you?"

Vlad answered, "No. I tried once when I messed up with an old girlfriend and…it ended poorly. You don't want to know the specifics."

Danny sighed and said, "Fine. But I do so under protest! Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like Sam."

Vlad smiled and said, "Excellent. Now then, is ther ea place your father spends a good amount of time."

Danny thought about it for a moment and said, "I think the lab at home."

With a destination in mind, Vlad and Danny took off into the sky. The two flew through the warped and strange town. Danny shuddered slightly as he realized just how in touch, Jack was with his inner child, especially when he saw ponies running through the town.

"Dad always did say he wanted a pony," Danny said, as they flew.

Vlad said, "I'm going to need to wash my brain after we get out of here."

The two half breeds flew through the mental sky until they came across the Fenton home.

Vlad looked the house over and said, "I must admit, he does seem to have a vivid imagination of a house for ghost hunters."

Danny said, "Actually, our house looks like this in real life."

Vlad looked at Danny in shock before he said, "He really needs to learn the meaning of the word subtle."

Danny had to agree with that as they both flew into the home. Danny walked through the house and saw nobody was home. There were piles of food on the table, which Danny recognized as all his father's favorite meals.

Danny shuddered at the thought of seeing his old man pig out like crazy on the stuff. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Danny walked through the living room and into the basement. Danny was surprised to not see anything that looked memories, but he did see a bunch of papers flying around.

"I take it that these aren't what we are looking for?" Danny said, as he looked around.

Vlad grabbed one of the papers and saw that it was a incomplete blueprint that looked like it utilized some form of lightning rod.

Vlad said, "No, I believe this is your father's creative center, where he comes up with the idea for weapons and inventions. We're close, but we are probably looking in the wrong place. Any other ideas?"

Danny said, "Well, there's the observation center up top."

A new destination in mind, the two flew through the roof and found themselves in the bizarre UFO shaped structure on top of the tower. There the two saw there was nothing out of the ordinary. Danny scratched his head while Vlad groaned in frustration.

"Oh, come on," Vlad said, "It has to be here somewhere."

It was at that moment, that Danny realized something. He walked over to the nearby fridge and opened the freezer compartment. Next to the ham, Danny saw a bright red button. Danny reached out and pressed it, causing the floor to open.

The two stepped back as it did, as images began to rise out of the ground.

Vlad smiled as he realized these were Jack's memories.

The older half ghost walked towards them. Danny made a move to stop him, but Vlad made a motion for him not to.

Vlad then moved his hand gently over the memories and move them upwards, like scrolling down with a handheld device. He moved a bit faster to go back farther and stopped when he found something.

He pressed the memory and it began to play.

" _Madeline Emily Jefferson…will you marry me?" Jack asked, as he was on one knee with a velvet box in his hand._

" _Oh Jack," Maddie said, tears burning in her eyes, "I will!"_

 _Jack looked shocked and said, "Wait, you actually do want to marry me? Yes, I'm not crazy! In your face Mrs. Jefferson!"_

 _Maddie looked confused before Jack swept her off her feet, bridal style, and kissed her. Maddie simply shrugged and embraced her new fiancé._

"Huh…a private moment in the park," Vlad said, "I was expecting him to pop the questions via writing on a blimp, or something a lot less subtle."

Danny said, "Yeah, he said he considered that, but he didn't have the money…wait why are we doing this, I thought we were trying to see your proof of my dad being a killer…still sounds wrong to say."

Vlad explained, "Oh, we are. I just wanted to satisfy some personal curiosity. Moving on."

Vlad began scrolling through memories again. He went past an image of Jazz and Danny playing as toddlers, Jazz's birth, their wedding, thankfully the wedding night was blacked out with an age restriction, of all things, the bachelor party, also blocked, and college graduation. Realizing he was close, Vlad moved his forward more slowly before coming across the younger trio in a lab.

Vlad smirked as he pressed the memory and it began to play.

 _Vlad examined the small prototype portal up close, the portal being in one of the isolation tanks used for experiments with gas. The device itself was connected a small generator sitting on a station a few feet away, with Maddie going over the generator. I was going over the notes of the projects and drinking some soda._

" _Jack are you sure this project is going to work?" Vlad asked, breaking me from my work._

 _I smiled and answered, "No problem, V-man, Maddie and I triple-checked the numbers. The portal should work this time. If not…well, you know how I like to quote Thomas Edison."_

 _Vlad sighed and said, "I know, Jack. I know. Okay, are we ready?"_

 _Maddie took the notes from me gently and said, "Jack, I'll check the notes. You go prepare the ecto-purifier in the generator."_

"This where it happened," Vlad said as he watched the memory.

 _I nodded and walked over to the device, picking up the canister of purifier. Double checking to make sure I hadn't picked up a beaker of something else. Maddie still gave me a hard time about that little mix up._

 _I then turned and called, "Hey, Vlad could you double check the cables connected to the portal?"_

 _As I spoke, I poured the liquid inside. As I finished I heard Vlad close the tank._

 _I took the remote to activate the portal and said, "Get clear."_

 _We all put on our goggles and yelling "Banzai", I pressed the button. The portal roared to life briefly before only producing a few sparks before the power fizzled out._

 _I groaned in frustration, moving my goggles, and said, "Oh, it should have worked. Maddie are you sure the math was right? You did say one integer could lead to failure?"_

 _The young woman answered, "It should have. Let me triple check. I did work late last night. I might have missed something."_

 _Vlad said, "I'll check the portal. Jack you check the generator."_

 _Vlad opened the isolation chamber and approached the device._

 _I moved back to the generator and began examining the cables. I examined the cables and found nothing wrong. Getting an idea, I gave the device a small smack. The generator rumbled, and I was aware of a flash of light behind me, and screams of agony._

 _I spun around and saw Vlad on the ground, clutching his face, his mullet now white as snow and burns covering his face._

" _Vlad!" I yelled out, panic running through me, "Maddie call 911!"_

 _Maddie stumbled with her phone as I grabbed a first aid kit and began pulling out some bandages and burn cream. We stayed with Vlad as the paramedics took him away. A part of me always wanted to ride in an ambulance, but not like this._

Danny winced at the sight of Vlad getting blasted by the portal, the memory of his own accident hitting him like a truck. He felt a twinge of phantom pain. meanwhile, the two could feel intense guilt coming off Jack's memory like a flood. Vlad stared in dumb shock as the truth was revealed to him.

Danny stared at the memory and said, "Oh man, that had to hurt, and I should know."

Danny turned towards Vlad and saw the vampiric ghost just staring his eyes wide in shock.

"It…it was an accident?" he said aloud, "He didn't…all these years…why didn't he?"

Danny asked, "Vlad?"

Vlad said, "He didn't even call. No letters. Nothing. He could have cleared all this up years ago. Why didn't he?"

Danny said, "Vlad…you felt the guilt he had for causing the accident. Besides if you hadn't seen this…would you have believed him?"

Vlad hung his head and after a minute to collect himself. He flew off without a word. Danny flew after him, following the man. Vlad took off into the mental sky and after flying high enough they phased out of Jack's body. Danny flew into a hall and changed back into his human form.

Danny then looked to see Vlad mingling with his guests, though, whether it was the real him or the duplicate from earlier was yet to be determined.

Danny was pulled from his thoughts when Maddie, with Jazz, approached him and said, "Come on, sweetie, it's time for us to go."

Jack approached and said, "Yeah. We should get home in record time with no traffic.

Jazz agreed and said, "Good. All this cheese is making me lactose intolerant."

Danny walked with his father, glancing back at Vlad, who just looked at them as they left. He kept glancing back at the manor in the RV's mirrors as they drove. As he did, he noticed a figure standing in the window, watching them as they drove off.

Inside the castle, Vlad sighed as he turned to return to the party. Though, he seemed calmer, a part of him were in turmoil as he thought about what do now that revenge was not his goal.

 **Cut! Well, that was a bit harder than I thought it would be. Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy with finals and trying to find a way to write Vlad out of the villain thing without being a copout.**

 **Okay, now I was originally planning to make Vlad an enemy for Danny, but then I thought about some of the other monsters, demons, beasts, and other stuff Danny would have to deal with and realized that Vlad would eventually become small potatoes compared to them.**

 **Now there are a few things here. Vlad mainly used his powers for financial gain and experimentation. I don't think he murdered anyone, even in canon. In canon, it was Jack's fault that Vlad got ecto acne due to the soda mistake, and Vlad's crush, obsession with Maddie being "stolen" by Jack. In this case, Vlad was horribly burned and left in the hospital with radiation poisoning, which he survived, but he blamed Jack and thought it was an attempt to kill him out of jealousy. However, it was merely faulty equipment. Now that Vlad knows the truth he has no reason, he is not going to get revenge on Jack, but don't expect him to, in the words of Dr. Penguin aka Roger the Alien from American Dad, "Get Over It". There will be some resentment towards Jack, but don't expect any killing any time soon.**

 **Also the memory was from Jack's point of view, so that clears that up. If you were confused at that part of the story.**

 **Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored. Suggestions are hoped for.**


	13. Calm before a storm

**I do not know anything.**

 **Nightmaster000 – yeah, well I figured I've done enough stuff that was canon, so I decided to switch things up somewhat. Vlad as an ally instead of an enemy seemed like a good lynch pin.**

 **Shadowwriter329 – yeah, Vlad wasn't my favorite villain either. I always felt that his reasons for hating Jack were stupid, I can understand being bedridden with pimples would upset anyone, but I don't think that it would result in such festering hatred, especially with how insane and cartoonish he got in later seasons.**

 **As for Dani, the ghost king, and Valerie, I have plans set up for them, but no spoilers. Well, I do have plans for Vlad, but that is a bit farther down the line. As for the errors I already took care of those."**

 **FrostHunter – well Vlad's life has been defined by revenge, so I think that he'll find himself feeling better now that he's moved on.**

 **Zen-aku the wolf spirit – yeah well, I decided that nobody seems to be doing the good Vlad thing anymore, so I decided to do it myself.**

 **Luiz4200 – yeah, as the series went on, Vlad became weak compared to the likes of Undergrowth who could have wiped out the planet in a matter of days with how fast the mind vine spread, and Vortex who could wipe out an entire town if he felt so inclined.**

 **SoundVenom – glad you liked it.**

 **Chapter 13: Calm before a storm**

It had only been a couple of days since the Fenton Family had returned, and things had quickly returned to their normal routine.

Sam and Tucker had been shocked to hear that there was another ghost/human hybrid out there, and that he was crazy rich! Tucker felt some jealousy that Danny had a rich uncle in all but name, but was surprised to hear about the mindscape and the pointless one-sided grudge Vlad held against Jack.

Sam was also shocked to know that Danny had a family friend who came from money. If she knew her parents, then they would have tried to have them hang out more if they knew Danny came from money, like them.

The trio were currently enjoying an afternoon visit to the mall. Tucker and Danny were munching on fries, while Sam was eating veggie sticks.

"So, are we still on for our movie night, Friday?" Tucker asked.

Sam said, "My parents are going to be out of town so we're free to use my home theatre and order all the pizza we want."

Danny smiled at that and said, "Thanks for that, Sam. By the way, are you sure your grandma won't mind us?"

Sam said, "Don't worry. She isn't as stuffy as my parents. We don't have to worry about her. Besides, she could sleep through a tornado. I don't think a few loud movies are going to be a problem."

Tucker then added something, "I can get why they don't like Danny and his family, but I don't understand what they have against me. I mean, I barely even know them."

It was true. Tucker had to go to Sam's to drop of some homework she missed while she was sick. He immediately got the impression the Manson patriarch and matriarch weren't very fond of him. Sure, he could be a bit of a pervert, he wasn't afraid to admit he could enjoy the female form, but he wasn't that bad was he?"

Sam answered, "Most likely, guilt by association. If you even associate with someone who they consider abnormal, they probably won't want anything to do with you."

Tucker scoffed and said, "Great. You'd think this town would start treating your parents with some respect, after they helped solve an old murder case, and it was proved they weren't crackpots."

Sam said, "Tucker, people see what they want to believe. Look at Jazz, she still thinks that Technus was a hallucination."

Danny nodded and said, "By the way, Tucker, you've been quiet. Is something wrong?"

Tucker sighed and said, "Well, you see…something happened last night. I was going through some of my stuff, seeing if any of Xana or Technus were still in it."

Sam blinked and said, "That crazy ghost power suit you wished for?"

Tucker answered, "Don't remind me. Anyway, I hooked up my new PDA to the computer to download my file and to scan it for any sign of Xana, but something happened.

 _Flashback nearly a week ago, while the Fentons were in Wisconsin…_

 _Tucker was typing away at his personal computer, his new PDA synced to the device. He typed away the keyboard, his eyes scanning the codes and files for any sign of the rogue program. After scanning them, one by one, the techno geek had found neither bit nor byte of the creature his wish had created. With that in mind, and a clear conscience, he proceeded to place the back ups from his old, now ruined, PDA, and then download it into the new one._

 _Tucker watched the computer, seeing the loading screen and the bar. Suddenly, the computer flashed and went dead._

" _Hey! Oh man, did I pull the plug again?" Tucker asked, before looking down under the desk. He became nervous when he saw that the laptop was still plugged in._

 _He was then aware of a beeping noise…coming from right above him._

 _The boy gulped and slowly rose up to see the screen flashing with light, bright green codes flashing across the screen at a rate that Tucker couldn't follow. He looked down to see his PDA was flashing with the same light. Suddenly, the two devices began to hum softly and shake._

 _The nerd jumped back, sliding away as he did. The two devices began to change. Each turning more sleek and advanced. Tucker's laptop now resembled one of the alien brand laptops with a light green glow coming up from under the keys, and the screen was blank, showing a logo on the screen: a capital T and a capital F, the tops lines merged with circuitry spreading around them._

 _The PDA became the same way, somewhat resembling an PDA he had seen online once._

 _Tucker, freaking out, rushed forward, turned off the computer, and unplugged it for good measure. He did the same thing with the enhanced PDA. After taking a moment to calm down he examined his newfound devices with curiosity, and a small amount fear._

" _What the heck is this?" Tucker asked aloud._

 _End flashback…_

Tucker presented the PDA to his friends, who looked over the enhanced piece of technology.

"Whoa," Danny said, "Now that is an upgrade. What does it do?"

Tucker said, "I don't know. This is completely new to me. I haven't even turned it on yet."

Sam said, "That's pretty ironic, you know. You of all people being afraid of new technology."

Tucker said, "Yeah, well, techno-love can be a little cracked after technology tries to kill you. What would you do if all those plants in your greenhouse came to life and tried to rip you apart?"

Sam blinked and said, "Point. I don't think this is possession though. I read in one of Showenhower books that ecto-energy or ectoplasm can be used to enhance objects. The one who wrote this, Anderson, he coated a dagger he had in ecto energy and he could use it against ghosts."

Tucker said, "Well, I'm not going to risk it. The last thing I want is to become some computer's personal play thing again."

The three continued on with their day.

The trio were currently riding their scooters to the Manson family home. Sam had gotten a call from her grandmother, telling her that her parents had left early, so now all three were on their way to the large mansion. As for Tucker, he and Danny had thrown his PDA through the ghost catcher a few times, and nothing happened. Of course, the same thing could be said about Tucker's armor, so Tucker was still nervous about it.

As they parked in the family garage, Tucker said, "I can't wait until I get my driver's test. Then maybe we won't be driving these tiny things anymore."

Danny said, "Yeah. What kind would you get Tucker? Money being no issue."

Tucker thought for a moment and said, "I think I'd go with a Ford Mustang…a Shelby GT350R. painted black and green with the license plate reading TF. Or maybe paint it yellow and black with the plate saying Bumble Bee."

Danny, knowing his friend's love for the transformer's series, asked, "Why not Optimus…or Prime?"

Tucker answered, "The awesomeness of a prime can only be fitted into a truck. Not a speed demon."

Danny said, "Well, I think I'd go for 2009 Ford Shelby GT500KR. Paint it either black, blue, red, white, or a mix of any of the. Maybe have my parents give it some upgrades and enhancements…preferably my mom instead of my dad."

Tucker laughed and said, "This wouldn't happen to be the same car for Knight Rider would it?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, please boys. Save your car talk for later."

Tucker smirked and said, "Oh, really? Well, what would you bring in for you dream car? And don't you dare say hearse. And as a bonus, you don't have to worry about the environment when you drive it."

Sam blinked and thought about it before saying, "I'd say either a Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse, or a Pagani Huayra, both black and purple, maybe a skull painted on the hood."

The two looked confused, and Tucker looked it up on his phone, again ignoring his PDA. He brought up images of the two cars, asking Sam for spelling in some cases, and they both whistles in surprise as the sight of the nice-looking cars.

"Now come on, we got movies to pick," she said, as she made her way inside. The trio entered the mansion and walked towards the basement/movie theater.

Sam said, "I think I'll go with my three personal favorites. Femalien and Femalien 2, Nightmare on Elm Avenue 3: Nightmare Brawl, and the original Terminatra."

Danny and Tucker both rolled their eyes at the obvious picks. The trio in the movies features Sam's favorite movie monsters, and they were considered classics.

Femalien features an amazon-like alien huntress who had come to earth looking for human prey. She finds it and is beaten down, rather badly, by a female commando, played by the same actress to who played Terminatra, Amanda Schwarzenegger. The first two were considered the best in Sam's opinion both due to the different settings, the jungle and the city, and the awesome fight sequences. The others were pretty good, but she had a love for the classics.

Nightmare on Elm Avenue featured a burned woman named Francine Kreuger, who was let go from a murder charge due to insufficient evidence. Unfortunately, the victim's family burned her alive in her own home, only to learn later that she was in fact innocent. After that, Francine came back in the form of a nightmarish demon, killing people in their dreams. Her series got ridiculous over the years, going from good to bad parody of itself, but Sam considered the third installment the best due to the final scenes involving the survivors fighting Francine in the dream world.

Finally, Terminatra was a science fiction movie feature the before mentioned Terminatra, played by Amanda Schwarzenegger. The movie featured a sexy female robot being sent into the past to find and kill the human resistance to a dystopian world ruled by machines. The sequels expanded on this several times, but Sam wasn't a fan of the most recent, which essentially retconned the entire series. Damn time travel.

Tucker smiled as he said, "These wouldn't happen to be chosen because Trilogy of Terror is supposed to come out next year, is it?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "You guys got me. Besides, it's not like you don't want to see these three fight each other."

Danny said, "I'm more interested in whatever convoluted reason they have them fight. I mean, Terminatra and Femalien, I can understand, but Nightmerica? She's a dream demon. Terminatra can't sleep and I don't think that she'd be a good fight for Femalien outside the dream world."

Sam said, "I'm sure they'll think of something. Now come on and pick."

Danny went through the shelf, examining it.

"I'll go with this," Danny said pulling off Cabin in the Forest.

Danny considered this to be more a comedy than a horror, as it poked fun at all the logic errors, clichés, and other stuff that goes wrong with horror movies.

Tucker looked through it and said, "Well, since we've all picked a horror one, might as well go with the flow. I'll go with these."

Tucker pulled out the Puzzle Box and Buck and Will vs the Forces of Evil.

Tucker found the first one crazy because of the technologically advanced box all the people found themselves trapped in, and the second one was just a joke about how a huge misunderstanding can lead to some very unexpected consequences.

With their movies of the night, and possible morning, selected the trio went down to the theater as Sam began to order their pizzas. A few vegetarian pizzas for her, a few meat lovers for Danny, and a few with almost every topping, except pineapple, for Danny.

As they sat down to watch, nobody noticed a small spider-like drone attached to the ceiling. It's camera focused on the teen, specifically on Danny.

 **Meanwhile…**

On the other end of the drone, a figure sat at a screen watching Danny. The screen lit up and green energy focused around Danny, and after a few seconds stopped with the words, ecto energy detected appearing. The screen then flashed, and a frozen image of Danny's face appeared in a window, separate from the image. It then split to a still of the video of the fight with Technus.

The two images were placed side-by-side. There was a moment of silence before the system beeped. The word match appeared in bright red letters.

The figure slid back slightly and opened an old-fashioned flip phone. He dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"Sir. We found him. The kid has ecto energy coming off him and his physical description matches the video, as well as the surveillance from the school's security cameras. What now?"

After hearing his orders on the other side of the phone, he nodded and said, "Yes sir."

As the man continued his surveillance, he didn't notice a distortion in the air on one of his screens.

 **Back in the Manson manor…**

The trio were sitting back and enjoying their movie, in this case, Cabin in the forest. As they poked fun at the movie someone they didn't see was walking towards them. He walked silently and slowly, with purpose in his step. However, he stopped when he saw the camera above them on the ceiling. The figure made no motion that he saw it, but took another step forward towards the trio. He froze when Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off.

"Oh come on! Just when we were about to get to the funny part!" Danny yelled in frustration before transforming.

The figure in response shot through the roof, leaving no sound. As he left, Danny would spend the next few minutes searching the grounds for what set off his sense.

Said figure landed outside of the grounds. He turned visible and ran his hand over his chin.

"So that's the range of the child's ghost sense," he said, "This should make the hunt far more interesting."

The figure ran off and vanished into the night.

It looked like Danny's peace was going to be very short lived.

 **Cut! Okay this is basically just an aftermath to Vlad and the set up for One of a Kind. This also shows that there are going to be side effects to the battle with Technus and Xana. Tucker is afraid to use his new tech, which, given what happened, is kind of understandable. Also, someone is aware of Danny's alter ego. Anyway, I considered adding something to make this longer, but I decided to hold off on those enemies for a while. I think I was trying to do too much too fast, and that's probably what caused the first version to fail.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, for Tucker's advanced PDA look up Hacker's PDA by ianllanas on DeviantArt. It looked cool and I didn't know how to describe it.**

 **For the computer look up Alienware M17x (2011). Just replace the alien logo with the logo mentioned.**

 **Also, I do not get anything from mentioning these things. I just thought they looked cool.**

 **Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored.**


	14. One of a Kind part 1

**I do not know anything.**

 **SuperiorBatman1 – yeah, I was thinking of going with canon, but then I thought, to hell with canon. This is my story!**

 **Relfective599 – Yeah, if the series ever got rewritten I think Danny and Desiree could have been allies. I think Danny would want a reality warping woman as a friend instead of an enemy. Plus, I don't think Tucker would complain as he would get to see a hot babe.**

 **Reflective599 – yeah. Vlad isn't obsessed with Maddie or Jack, so he is going to play another role other than evil villain turned deranged maniac.**

 **Austin Jones – I can think of some villains that are annoying. However, some of the annoying ones have the potential to be very powerful. For example, Technus almost took over the world and he mainly just stand around shouting. Box Ghost also turns into a power house in the alternate future, so it'll be interesting to try and write that. And yeah, nobody is just shrugging off the bad stuff that happens this time around.**

 **FrostHunter – Glad you look forward to it.**

 **FrostHunter – Thank you**

 **Chapter 14: The Deadliest Game Part 1: The Hunter**

Danny sighed as exited his class, a paper held in his hand.

Sam and Tucker immediately approached him.

"How did you do?" Tucker asked, looking at Danny.

The boy hung his head and then held up his test, showing that he'd scored a B- on it.

Tucker laughed and gave his friend a high five, as Sam did Sam and Lilly.

"I'm glad you finally managed to get something higher than a C in biology," Sam said, "All t took was a little extra work."

Danny said, "I have you guys to thank for it."

Danny had been studying hard for a biology test for the past week since he got back from his trip to Vlad's. Sam and Tucker would allow him to look at their notes, and Lilly would drill the answers to the test into his head. It also helped that there was almost no ghost activity lately. Though, there was this one guy who was obsessed with boxes, but he wasn't much of a problem.

Danny said, "Yeah, but failing three tests and some missed assignments, I don't think I'm going to pass. My parents will kill me if I don't pass, and finals are in a month."

Lilly asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Danny sighed and said, "Thankfully, Mr. Falluca isn't unreasonable as Lancer. He said that if I do a report and presentation he will replace two of my failed test grades. Though, I have until the end of the month to get them turned in, 10 pages each, not including certain pages."

Tucker said, "Wow, that's a tall order."

Danny said, "Just have to do it one bit at a time. Any of you have an idea that I can use for a subject?"

The trio was quiet, and Lilly said, "Oh, I know. Come with me."

The quartet made their way to the library. Once there, Lilly opened a computer and pulled up an image. It was of a large gorilla, with dark skin, white fur, and a large purple splotch on it's back.

"Meet Sampson," she said, "A purple back gorilla."

Tucker said, "Yeah, I think Sam tried to get them to release him last year. Didn't it fail…spectacularly?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "So…releasing a large gorilla in the city isn't a very good idea. I already got lectured about it by my parents and the zoo curator, I don't need to hear it from you."

Lilly said, "Yeah, but your information is off. Apparently, last year, they found that one of them was a female, who they named Delilah."

Tucker asked, "How do you know this."

Lilly answered, "Speech class. Had to do a brief presentation on a recent article."

Sam said, "Well, that should prove interesting to see. Have they had a baby yet?"

Lilly said, "I don't know, but I remember an article saying that both Samson and Delilah are on loan to the Amity Park zoo for the next couple of weeks. Get some live pictures, maybe some words from an actual expert at the zoo, and you should have some good stuff for your project."

Danny said, "Thanks. You guys want to come with?"

Tucker said, "Sorry man, but I have a report I need to finish."

Sam said, "And my parents have some stupid party that they want me to go with them to. Personally, I don't care, but even granny thinks it's a good idea for me to go."

Lilly said, "I'll go with you Danny. I haven't been to the zoo yet, and I don't have any plans for the night."

Danny said, "Thanks. I could use the company."

With that the quartet left.

A figure phased through the roof and examined it.

"Hmm…so this is your interest, ghost child?" he said, "I can use this."

Suddenly, a nasally voice said, "Excuse me, sir? Are you done with that computer?"

The figure turned to reveal himself. He was large, muscular, wearing a black muscle shirt and pants, with a dark gray shoulder guard and belt slung across his chest. He had gauntlets of a similar color on his arms, grey boots with blue laces. and utility belt with a bright blue S on the buckle. Around his neck was a black necklace with a white skull on it. His skin was a off-white metallic color, his eyes were a solid electric green, as was his hair, which looked like a mullet. He snarled, revealing jagged, uneven teeth.

The nerd gained a disturbed expression before glancing at the cup of coffee he had in his hand. He turned around and walked out of the library, throwing away the half empty cup as he walked towards the door.

After finding some friends said, "Hey, guys, I think that rumor that too much coffee causing hallucinations is true."

 **(Cue intro: Normal Danny Phantom Intro).**

 **(Comic Title: The Deadliest Game Part 1. Tagline: Hunting Season Opens. The cover shows Danny surrounded by what looks like wolves with a Lilly at his back. The hunter's green eyes and jagged teeth visible above him as it smiled down at him.)**

Danny and Lilly walked through the zoo, tickets being half off during the weekday, and a student discount helping them both earn their way in. The two walked through the zoo, taking a few minutes to examine some of the other animals, until they arrived at the main exhibit.

The gorilla family was in a lowered enclosure, with a large dome-shaped cage. Inside was fresh dirt, some bushes and a large tree with a tire swing. However, everyone was looking at the creatures in the exhibit. They consisted of three gorillas with white hair, black skin, and a purple saddle on their backs.

The first was a large male, sitting down and eating some fruit, clearly Samson. Nearby was a slightly smaller one, Delilah. In Delilah's arms was a small infant gorilla, being cradled safely. People stood around taking pictures, cooing at the sight of the animals, especially the baby.

Danny and Lilly arrived, Danny immediately began to take a few pictures, of both the gorilla family, and the plaque that held some information about them. While Lilly just cooed at the sight of the baby ape.

 **Meanwhile…**

The metal ghost had arrived, slipping through the walls. He stood outside the zoo with a grin, hidden in an area that was blacked out from cameras, and out of the eye.

"It looks like I've caught you unaware boy," he said, "Before I determine if you are truly a worthy hunt. Let us see what you can do."

The ghost brought up his gauntlet and pressed a few buttons. The ghost held out his hand and a spiraling black and green portal appeared. With the portal open, he reached into one of his utility belt pockets, and pulled out a dog whistle. Taking a deep breath, he blew into it.

From the portal, emerged half a dozen large wolves. Each one had black fur with a green streak going down their backs. Their eyes were glowing a haunting yellow.

"Feed," he ordered.

The wolves charged forward. The metal ghost then turned invisible and flew to a good vantage point, before pulling out a telescope from his utility belt and watched.

The wolves ran through the crowd causing gasps of shock and fear. When they got close enough, Danny shivered, and a breath of blue mist came out of mouth.

Danny spun around and jumped to the side, just in time to avoid getting tackled and munched on by the large animal. The ghost flew down and landed on the ground kicking up dirt.

Samson immediately got between Delilah and their baby, roaring angrily. The wolf turned back and snarled baring his teeth. The ghost shot forward and tried to bite, but the gorilla caught it by the throat and slammed it into the ground before throwing it like a ragdoll into the cage with enough strength to dent the metal.

The zoologist who was studying Samson, started writing down notes furiously as Samson turned to his mate and began to console her.

Meanwhile, Danny was on the run from the wolves, seeing that they seemed to be chasing him. Danny immediately began running away from everyone, trying to lead the wolves away.

Meanwhile, a security officer brought out his walkie and said, "We have a problem. 5 wolves lose in the zoo, code blue bordering code red emergency. Lethal force authorized."

Meanwhile, Lilly had been pushed away by the crowd of screaming people. She hid behind a stall. She could sense the energy from those wolves and knew that they weren't normal. Her eyes glowed as a flock of black bats erupted from her body and swirled around her. In a flash, Lilly had been replaced by Lilith.

Lilith took to the skies and flew towards Danny.

Danny, in the meantime, was running as fast as his legs could carry him, which was fast so far, as he'd been able to keep ahead of the remaining five wolves. Danny almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a gunshot. Danny glanced up to see a marksman standing at the top of an observatory, a rifle in his hand.

Danny would have flashed a thumb's up, but he glanced back and saw a fallen wolf immediately get back up, bullets apparently having no effect on the animals.

"Air Lilith coming up."

Danny was then grabbed and lifted into the air, and he blushed when he felt a pair of soft objects press into his back.

"Hey, cutie," Lilith said as she flew up above the zoo, "Miss me?"

Danny said, "Lilith? What are you doing here? Lose control of some pets of yours?"

Lilith said, "Still so rude. No, and unless you want me to drop you, I suggest you transform."

Danny blinked as he remembered they were several stories in the air. In a flash of light, and white rings, Danny was in his ghost form.

"So, ghost wolves?" Danny asked, "This is something new. So why are you here? Come to gush over the baby gorilla?"

Lilith answered, "Maybe later. Right now, I want to stop some oversized puppies from messing with my afternoon. Want to get some ice cream afterwards? Whoever takes down the least has to pay for ice cream." 

Danny simply rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe next time when wolves aren't literally flying at us!"

Danny flew backwards as one of the wolves flew past him. Lilith glanced down and said, "Oh, that stinks."

She dodged as one wolf charged at her, grabbing it by the scruff of its neck as it passed. She then proceeded to throw it a good distance before firing an energy bat at it, which blew it back farther. The wolf didn't stop as he spun like a drill and launched forward with a loud howl.

Lilith was more suited for aerial combat, however, and flew upwards over the drill and spun, her wings lashing out and acting as blades, drawing ectoplasm, which stained the wolf's black fur. Before it got to far, the wolf stopped and tried to attack, only for Lilith to transform her wing into giant hand and punched it hard in the snout, sending it downward towards the ground.

Back in his perch the ghost thought, _'Hmm…I wasn't expecting a darkstalker to be here. How interesting. This town is just full of unique creatures. I don't think I've ever hunted a succubus before. Maybe after I mount that ghost boy's head on my wall, I'll go after her next.'_

Danny, in the meantime, was dealing with two wolves at once. Both were doing that drill attack Lilith was doing. Danny responded by throwing up a shield to block them and then sending out a pulse of energy from both hands.

The dogs whined as they were thrown back. The two hounds recovered and charged again, only to get impacted by a pair of bat-shaped blasts.

The woman charged forward and lashed out with wings in the form of large blades, slicing through the wolves, shaving off some fur, and forming thick gashes n their bodies.

As they fell, Danny launched twin blasts that knocked them downward and smashing them into the ground. The two stood ready watching the dust cloud. The two wolves shot out seconds later, their claws extending in length, now resembling cutthroat razors as they charged upwards, ready to swing.

Danny immediately formed an energy field around them. Danny focused the energy from the field into his hands and fired a blast at the stunned wolves point blank. Lilith joined in, unleashing a swarm of energy bats at the two hounds sending them crashing into the ground, forming a large bat shaped crater in the ground.

Danny and Lilith landed on the ground, smirks on their faces. Danny prepared to pull out the Fenton thermos when a loud gunshot rang out. Danny and Lilith spun to see a fifth wolves knocked down and sliding across the pavement, a bullet falling from the fur on its head. Danny quickly pulled out the Thermos and sucked the five wolves up.

Danny blinked and asked, "Where di that come from?"

Lilith turned around and said, "I think him."

She pointed at an observatory, where her sharp eyes could make out a man with a rifle inside of it. The duo proceeded to flash a thumb up.

Danny said, "I'm glad to see that not everyone runs away when these things happen."

Lilith said, "Yeah, glad to see not everyone is a chicken. Guess that means we don't decide who pays for ice cream."

A low growl got their attention. They turned to see wolf that looked a little banged up.

"Tie breaker?" she asked, with a smirk.

Danny and Lilith were about to charged, but the wolf saw it was clearly outmatched. It did the logical thing and ran like hell.

Lilith said, "Darn it dogs are smarter than I thought. So, did you get in some trouble with some ghostly dog catcher."

Danny said, "I don't' know. This is new. The only times an anmal ghost attacked me was when I got too close to your territory…or when I stepped on that ghost cat's tail."

Lilith said, "Hmm…that was a little too coordinated for animals. I think you have someone hunting you."

Danny said, "I can think of someone who could do that…but I didn't see any collars. I think this is someone else."

Lilith smiled and said, "Do you want to get that ice cream? I'll pay if you want me to."

Danny blinked and said, "I can't. I had a friend who was int eh crowd when those wolves came after me. I should make sure she's okay."

Lilith smiled and said, "Aw, how sweet. I'll be sure to get some from the both of us. See you later, spooky."

The two proceeded to fly off. Danny got near the crowds and transformed back into his human form. Meanwhile, Lilith teleported behind anew van and transformed back into a Lilly.

Meanwhile, the ghost sat on top of the wall with a disappointed look on his face.

' _When they get back, those dogs are not getting their dinner tonight,'_ he thought, _'It seems I'll have to test the boy myself.'_

 **A half an hour later…**

Danny dropped off his scooter and walked into his house. Almost immediately, he was seized by his mother who grabbed him into a tight hug like she was trying to hug him to death.

"Danny! Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"Those wolves didn't hurt you, did they?" Jazz asked, as she got close.

Danny pushed to two women off and said, "I'm fine. I'm fine. It was only a couple of big dogs. Nothing bad happened…did that break news already?"

Jazz's response was to pull out her phone and show Danny's a news report. It showed the large wolves running through the zoo, and some footage of them being shot at by the security, who were given the credit for their disappearance.

Danny sighed and said, "Well…yeah, I saw them, but I didn't get close enough to get hurt."

Suddenly, Jazz pulled back her phone as it buzzed, telling her she received an email. She opened it up and squealed loudly.

"They said yes! They said yes!"

Danny blinked and asked, "Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a self-righteous, conceited snob?"

Jazz ignored her brother and answered, "No. Genius Magazine said yes. They got my letter and want to do an article on her, and if she's good enough, they'll put her on the cover!"

She showed Danny the magazine. The cover consisted of the title, and a rather attractive woman with a slender build, dark red hair, blue eyes, a shirt top and black skirt with a lab coat.

Danny blinked as he saw the cover and asked, "Jazz, did you apply to put mom on the swimsuit issue of a magazine?"

Suddenly, Jack appeared and said, "What was that?"

All three of the Fenton jumped and Danny said, "How did you do that?"

Jack answered, "Because I heard the word mom and swimsuit and I came running. I can't even remember the last time we went to the lake or a beach. Your mother sure knows how to rock a one piece."

Danny and Jazz both gagged and Danny said, "I do not need that image."

Jazz said, "Agreed. And it isn't the swimsuit issue. It's for women geniuses, by women geniuses, and about women geniuses."

Jack blinked and said, "Are you sure it isn't the swimsuit issue?"

Jazz grumbled something about hormonal husbands and said, "Yes, I'm sure, and it is a good way for everyone to know that my parents aren't ghost hunting freaks."

Danny said, "So, you finally admit that there are ghosts."

Jazz angrily yelled, "THERE IS NO SUCH THING!"

Jazz then shoved the magazine into Danny's arms and stomped away.

Danny rolled his eyes at his sister and proceeded to walk upstairs himself, wanting to at least get his paper and presentation set up. However, he skimmed through the magazine. Seeing several attractive and smart women, including a about his sister's age who was a prodigy in robotics.

He stopped when he found the woman on the cover, married with three kids, two twins, and a highly active daughter.

' _Well, the guy who said smart can be sexy was right,'_ Danny said, _'I wonder if mom would get along with these girls if they ever met. She could use more friends around town…if she didn't live so far away, I think mom and this Anne Possible lady, would get along really well.'_

With that said and done, Danny sat down and proceeded to get started on his project.

 **The next day…**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker approached Fenton Works.

"So those wolves were sent by somebody?" Tucker asked.

Sam said, "I still think that you shouldn't have been so rough on those poor, defenseless animals, Danny."

Danny answered, "I think they stopped being poor or defenseless when they were trying to rip out my throat."

Tucker said, "More importantly, did you manage to get the number of that Lilith chick this time around."

Sam scoffed as Danny opened the door and said, "I don't trust her."

As they entered the house, Tucker snickered as he asked, "Is that a hint of jealousy, I hear?"

Sam dropped her backpack and said, "No. I just don't trust her is all. We barely even know her, yet she goes out of her way to help him. Just because she's pretty, doesn't mean she's great. She might have something planned. She is a succubus."

Tucker blinked and said, "Wait…you mean those demons from stories that feed on lust and kill you if you sleep with them? Danny stay away. I don't think it's worth it."

Sam said, "Actually, that's a little much. From what the Showenhower books told me, succubi don't actually kill their mates. They just feed on the lust that they give off, though too much time around them can result in death."

Danny asked, "Did it say any family names? She said her last name was…Aesenalnd…or something like that."

Sam answered, "Actually, yes. The Aensland family are special. Their bodies release a special chemical that maintains their power over the centuries, so they don't have to do any feeding."

Danny said, "Cool. At least we know she isn't some life draining super demon."

Danny blinked as he realized that his parents and sister weren't home. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

Apparently, Jazz thought it would be a good idea to do the interview somewhere else other than the house, most likely to keep their dad from doing something embarrassing with his wackier inventions.

Danny sighed and said, "Well, at least we have the place to ourselves. Come on. I got some stuff set up in my room. The sooner we get our homework done, the sooner we can start gaming."

Danny approached the door to his room and, upon opening it, his ghost sense went off. Danny was then grabbed by the neck and yanked inside.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled as they ran at the door as it was slammed shout.

The metal ghost turned visible as he threw Danny against the opposite wall. His hand glowed with energy and began to glow, like it was heating up. He pressed his hand against the door and melted the doorknob. Just as quickly, the metal cooled down and solidified, forming a seal against the door.

"I have to say I'm a bit disappointed, "I thought you wouldn't be a better fight."

Danny stood up, his head spinning slightly, and asked, "Who are you?"

The ghost said, "I am Skulker, greatest hunter in the ghost zone, and master darkhunter."

Danny transformed into his ghost form and asked, "A what?"

Skulker simply smirked and said, "If you survive, I'll tell you."

Skulker charged forward and threw a punch, which easily ripped through the plaster on the wall, showing no discomfort as he did.

Danny threw up a punch which connected with his stomach. The man doubled over, with a dull flesh on metal sound. Danny quickly threw an uppercut, which staggered the metallic giant, leaving him open to be tackled and smashed into the desk, smashing his stuff.

"Damn it," Danny said, "my computer!"

Danny shrugged it off and unleashed a barrage of punches to Skulker's face, knocking him side to side. Danny backed up, only for Skulker to stand up rubbing his jaw.

The metal ghost shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not bad. You certainly know how to throw a punch."

Danny charged again, only for Skulker to grab his hand, and began to crush it in his grip. Danny grimaced in pain, throwing another punch only to have it caught and nearly crushed as well.

"Self-taught, but not bad," he said, "With a little bit of training you couldn't become immensely powerful. It's a shame I may have to end you before you can reach your full potential."

Danny warped his body, twisting around and unleashing a kick to Skulker's throat. The ghost gagged as he was sent back a step.

Danny growled as he tackled Skulker again, this time smashing through the wall.

Sam and Tucker heard the noise and immediately followed them in to the bathroom, where they crashed. Danny threw another punch towards the ghost's gut, only for the ghost to tank it. instead of the flesh on metal sound, there was a loud crack. Danny stumbled backwards, clutching his hand. judging by the way his fingers were, they were probably broken.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Skulker said before he backhanded Danny sending him flying through the bathroom door and into a wall, forming a crater in the plaster.

Sam and Tucker stumbled backwards as Skulker walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

Danny responded by bringing up his uninjured hand and fired a blast at him point blank. He slid backwards and smashed into the bathroom sink, smashing it.

Skulker growled in frustration as he stood up and charged forward, a long glowing, curved, green blade popping out as he charged forward. Danny reacted quickly, warping his body to open a hole to the blade, which punched through the wall with ease.

Danny shut himself on the arm, feeling a slight sting as the blade rubbed against his back. Danny proceeded to send out an electric charge electrocuting the ghost and making him scream out in agony.

He fell to his knees in surprise.

Danny allowed himself to breathe, only for Skulker to grab him by the neck and said, "Big mistake…boy."

Skulker's arm began to glow and Danny roared in pain as he felt incredible heat burn his flesh. He turned intangible and phased off the man's arm. Danny fired a blast of energy which sent the hunter flying down the hall, cratering another wall.

Danny fell in pain to one knee. The teen groaned in pain as he stood up. Sam and Tucker were at Danny's side immediately, trying to help their friend.

"That was unpleasant," Danny said, "Guys. I don't think he's down yet. The code to the Fenton Weapons Vault is 565993. I just hope that dad hasn't change the code yet."

The two looked at each other and nodded before they ran down stairs.

Danny stood up slowly as Skulker rose up from his surprising flight. Skulker growled as he charged forward. Danny fired another blast, but this time Skulker brought up an arm, an energy shield coming out of the object, blocking the blast.

He reached into the pocket of his utility belt and threw out a few metallic balls. The balls exploded into bright flashes of light with a loud bang.

Danny stumbled backwards clutching his ears, and took a shot to the face that sent him flying backwards.

Skulker grabbed the skyward Danny and grabbed him by the neck. The half ghost was choke slammed into the wall and dragged across it, smashing through door frames, and then being thrown down stairs.

Danny smashed into the ground, breaking through the coffee table. Skulker pounced on Danny preparing to impale him with his arm blade, but Danny turned intangible and went through the floor. He shot up and smashed Skulker's head into the ceiling.

Danny drummed his fingers, feeling the wound healing, but the burn on his stomach still burned.

Danny proceeded to fire another blast that sent Skulker smashing through the ceiling and into another room.

"Oh crap," Danny said, "I think that was Jazz's room. I hope this is covered by our insurance…or dad do a DIY job."

Before Danny could continue his monologue, Skulker dove down from the hole and body slammed Danny, pinning him to the floor.

"You're more resilient than I thought," he said, "You'll make a fine hunt."

Danny said, "Sorry metal head, but I don't intend on becoming someone's trophy."

Danny brought his hands up, enhanced with ecto-energy and took a shot at Skulker's crotch. The dirty move made the metal ghost double over in pain. Danny proceeded to start wailing on Skulker knocking his head around with each punch.

' _I hope this is as painful as it looks on TV,'_ Danny though, as he threw a wild haymaker which made Skulker spin around.

Danny then grabbed the ghost in a bear hug and then performed a suplex, slamming his head into the floor.

With Skulker on the ground, Danny stumbled away and took a brief breath. He pulled the Fenton Thermos from his back and fired. As Skulker was sucked in, Skulker brought out his blade and sliced through the device.

Danny looked shocked as Skulker grinned viciously.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker found the weapons vault in, and put in the code. Unfortunately, the computer buzzed, indicating that the code was wrong.

Sam said, "Damn it. Danny's dad must have changed the code."

There was the sound of violent fighting in the next room. Danny was then thrown through the door and slid across the kitchen floor, his dislocated arm hanging limply at his side.

"Dude!" Tucker said, "This guy is tough."

Skulker walked into the room as he said, "I'm not just good, boy. I'm the best. Now is suggest that you get out of my way."

His fist clenched as his hand began to glow and the air around it distorted, indicating intense heat.

With his remaining arm, Danny fired a blast from his hand, which knocked Skulker backwards, and balanced on his remaining arm, Danny moved like he was breakdancing sending waves of energy at the ghostly hunter. The ghost was smashed backwards into the oven, smashing with a loud bang.

Skulker stood up and groaned in pain, and briefly sniffing the air, and, thankfully, didn't smell gas. Even when he hardened his metal skin he felt that. He glanced down and saw his own gauntlet was damaged, and from his guess he couldn't open portals to the ghost zone anymore.

His attention was drawn when he heard a loud crack. He found the source to be Danny rolling his shoulder, having relocated it.

Skulker lunged at Danny his fist still giving off a ridiculous amount of heat. He swung only for Danny to erect a shield to block and then blast him point blank. This time, Skulker expected this and powered through it after hardening his skin. He grabbed Danny and flew upwards, slamming him into the ceiling and throwing him downward, smashing through the dining table.

Skulker then dropped like an anchor and smashed through the floor straight into the basement.

Tucker and Sam immediately raced after the duo. They were horrified to find Danny now unconscious from the impact and in his human form.

"You fought well boy," he said, "You truly are a worthy hunt. However, we can't continue our fight here. We shall go where we can fight unabated."

He picked Danny roughly by the neck and walked towards the portal.

Sam, getting desperate, grabbed a metal tool from the workbench and swung it at Skulker, smashing against his shoulder only to be met with a loud clang.

He turned back to the girl with a dark look and proceeded to backhand the girl sending her flying into Tucker, knocking them both to the floor.

The ghost then flew into the portal. Once on the other side, he aimed his free hand at the portal, a small device popping out of his gauntlet and firing. The device connected to the portal and beeped rapidly before and electric current shot through the device, revealing itself to be an EMP. The portal shorted out and then died, leaving only a hollow metal ring in its place.

Skulker smirked victoriously but glanced down to see Danny falling from his grip, slipping intangibly through his hand.

' _Forgot about that,'_ he thought before he aimed his gauntlet downward. He fired a net connected to his gauntlet, the net itself being black and the connecting rope green. It held Danny as he flew off through the ghost zone towards his lair.

 **Back in the human world…**

Danny's best friends looked shocked as the portal began to short out and then go dead.

"Oh no," Sam said starting to panic, "This is not good!"

Tucker said, "Sam, calm down. Panicking is not going to help anyone! I mean it could be worse."

Sam turned to Tucker and yelled, "Our friend just got kidnapped by a ghost hunter, taken into the ghost zone, a place we've never been, and we have no method of getting to him! How could it possibly get worse?!"

Suddenly, there was an short out from a nearby outlet, and a huge wave of electricity shot out, and spiraled before it focused into the familiar form of Technus.

"I, Technus," he declared, "Master of all things electronic and beeping, have returned!"

Sam said, "I hate you so much right now, Tucker."

Tucker said, "Yeah, I hate me too."

 **Cut! Okay, now we've gone into noncanon territory so hear me out. A lot of the canon material is still the same. Danny having a project and report to do on the purple back gorilla, only being a year in time forward, someone else did discover the true gender of Samson and Delilah. I also included the thing with the zoo security because, in almost every comic and TV show ever, the police seem to do nothing, even though they are trained to try something. I decided to add the bit with the zoo security for a nice change of pace, show that not everyone in Amity Park is a coward.**

 **Now onto Skulker himself. In this case, Skulker is not a tiny green blob piloting a robot suit. I felt that this would get rid of his overreliance on technology, because in later episodes all Danny has to do is blast his suit a few times, and he wins. Plus, Skulker has years of training as a master darkhunter…if you don't know what that is look it up. It may bring up Baby Bonnie Hood, but I feel that it gives a good explanation to what a darkhunter is, and Skulker hasn't even opened his bag of tricks.**

 **Let me know what you think. Flames are ignored, criticism is welcome.**


End file.
